Destiny is a Jerk
by GladouyeLaFripouye
Summary: La vie toute tracée de Rozary, la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange, prend un tout autre tournant lorsqu'un nouvel élève fait son apparition. Qui est-il, et pourquoi est-il là ? Et ces étrangers qui arrivent aux mêmes yeux étranges... Que lui veulent-ils? C'est plus gros qu'une guerre entre sorciers, il en va de l'harmonie de l'univers, et les épreuves sont nombreuses... DESTIEL SABRIEL
1. Chapter 1

Bon, allez, j'attaque tout de suite, parce que je sais pas comment vous dire bonjour ...

Cette histoire, je l'avais commencée il y a un moment, pour un concours de Fanfiction Harry Potter. Il fallait maximum 12 pages, et quand je suis arrivée à 12 pages, j'ai remarqué que j'étais non seulement loin de la fin, mais qu'en plus, je savais pas où j'allais. Du coup, depuis Avril, cette histoire était en pause. Puis j'ai fait découvrir Supernatural à une amie. Et, un jour, je suis tombée sur une image, qui en gros montrait Sam, Dean et Castiel avec au-dessus "Voici vos nouveaux professeurs de DCFM". Et je me suis dit que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise DU TOUT. Mais ils ne seront pas profs dans cette histoire. Ils n'arriveront d'ailleurs pas dans ce chapitre, mais il faut bien planter le décor...

Je préviens que dans cette histoire, il va y avoir des références Destiel et Sabriel. Parce que j'aime ces couples, même si habituellement j'ai du mal avec les écrits yaoi, faut que ça soie bien écrit... Mais j'ai besoin d'un exercice d'écriture, et donc, le voilà !

Disclaimer : Supernatural et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, et heureusement pour eux ! (ceux qui m'ont déjà lue le savent)

J'ai demandé de l'aide à des amis pour trouver un titre. Le premier proposé, c'était "Li set fic sinn 1 fantom va venire tuez ta mer !", juste pour le fun, mais je le met, parce que c'est important quand même. Et sachez que c'est pas le Destin qui est un enfoiré. C'est moi :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Waking up the Demons

La nuit était d'un noir d'encre, et la grande salle paraissait plus sombre que jamais. Le plafond enchanté laissait tomber de fausses gouttes de pluie qui disparaissaient à mi-hauteur, juste au-dessus des personnes qui se pressaient autour des cinq tables de la pièce. Jamais une cérémonie de répartition ne lui avait parue plus glauque. Mais elle se taisait, dans son coin, en bout de table, tout au fond, bien loin des professeurs, des chandelles, regardant d'un œil le Choixpeau répartir les première année dans leurs maisons respectives. Elle s'en fichait, pour tout dire.

Elle repensait à sa propre répartition. A la crainte de ce qu'elle aurait enduré si elle n'avait pas été dans la bonne maison. Comment ses parents l'auraient-ils pris ? Et si l'objet avait choisi de la placer dans une autre maison ?

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle y était. Et rien, jamais, n'aurait pu décrire le sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque, à peine le Choixpeau avait effleuré ses cheveux, elle s'était retrouvée à Serpentard. Ne voyait-il que cela en elle ? Un serpent ? Et si elle avait voulu être autre chose ? Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Jamais il ne se trompait, c'était du moins ce que disait la légende et l'histoire de ce chapeau enchanté.

Alors pourquoi, depuis six ans à présent, ne se sentait-elle pas à sa place ? Certes, elle affectionnait particulièrement les valeurs que sa noble famille lui avait inculquées, et elle se sentait prête, une fois le moment venu, à reprendre le flambeau familial et à revêtir l'habit noir pour servir le Seigneur du Mal dans sa quête de pouvoir et de pureté, comme son nom l'y prédestinait. Mais, secrètement, elle rêvait de prendre elle-même les rênes des dirigeants, pourquoi pas d'obtenir un poste important au Ministère, créer des lois et les faire appliquer comme bon lui semblait ?...

Mangeant à peine, elle se leva à la suite de ses camarades après le discours du directeur, et alla vers les cachots, ne prêtant guère attention aux murs humides et froids, et encore moins aux portraits qui les suivaient du regard. Elle réfléchissait. Un jour, elle y arriverait... Elle avait déjà franchi un cap important, cette année : devenue Préfète, elle était désormais devenue importante aux yeux de beaucoup de monde.

Ses parents, eux, n'avaient pas apprécié. Ils pensaient qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas lorsque l'on voulait oeuvrer pour le « mal ». Mais, au fond, qu'est-ce qui était mal, et bon ? Chacun ses convictions, non ?... Elle, en tout cas, pensait qu'elle pouvait très bien avoir une couverture voyante et appréciée, tout en opérant dans l'ombre pour accomplir ses noirs desseins...

« Hé, Rozary ! »

Elle se retourna vivement, se demandant qui avait osé l'appeler par son prénom. Elle ne supportait pas ça. Oh, bien sur que si, elle aimait son prénom, l'un des rares cadeaux que sa mère lui avait faits, mais... Elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle l'emploie. Il était de coutume, à Poudlard, que l'on s'appelle par le nom de famille. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Malheureusement, le nom de Lestrange était devenu presque aussi tabou que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Son travail de Préfète lui pesait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Donner les nouveaux mots de passe à ceux qui le lui demandaient, surveiller les couloirs avec les Professeurs et, surtout, « faire régner la bonne entente entre les maisons », comme disait Dumbledore. C'était cela qu'elle détestait le plus. Prendre soin des autres. Elle qui avait déjà du mal à prendre soin d'elle-même... Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait être aussi forte que les autres s'imaginaient qu'elle était. Aucune faille, aucune faiblesse, et toujours ce masque sur son visage, tantôt impassible, tantôt souriant.

Rozary n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Beaucoup de monde la fréquentait, dans sa maison bien sur. Mais même si elle s'entourait toujours d'un certain cercle d'admirateurs, si on peut appeler ainsi ces profiteurs qui la suivaient partout, elle ne se confiait jamais à personne. Parce qu'elle n'avait trouvé personne de digne d'elle. Mais aussi parce qu'on lui avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge qu'aimer quelqu'un était une faiblesse. Et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'en avoir...

C'est peu avant Noël que tout bascula. Alors qu'elle hésitait, seule dans la salle commune, à envoyer cette lettre. Où allait-elle aller, cette année ? Chez sa tante ? Ou au contraire chez ses parents ? Rester à l'école lui semblait plus prudent, au vu de la conjoncture actuelle des évènements. Cela faisait à présent un an que ses parents s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban, elle aurait de tout cœur aimé les revoir, mais eux, le désiraient-ils ? Etaient-ils capables d'accorder ces moments inoubliables que chacun se remémore avec plaisir lors de ses vieux jours ?... Elle en doutait. Elle doutait même qu'ils soient capables d'aimer. Ils ne s'aimaient même pas l'un l'autre... Et elle, l'aimaient-ils ? Elle l'espérait plus que tout. Car elle n'avait jamais eu le sentiment d'être aimée. Par personne...

Rozary avait toujours eu l'impression d'être un fardeau. C'était pourquoi elle voulait être indépendante le plus vite possible, et leur prouver, à tous qui doutaient d'elle, qu'elle pourrait un jour y arriver. Son nom n'y changerait rien. Elle aurait une double vie, et si ce n'était que ça, elle porterait ce fardeau avec plaisir...

C'est ce moment que choisit son cousin pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait, lui qui pour une fois n'était pas flanqué de ses deux gardes du corps. Relevant lentement les yeux du parchemin qu'elle avait sur les genoux, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux gris qui semblaient la sonder. « Je peux t'aider, Drago ?

\- Père et Mère m'ont envoyé une lettre. Nous partons en Bulgarie, ces vacances. Ils désirent savoir si tu viens avec nous... » Question piège. Elle aurait adoré la Bulgarie, tout comme chaque voyage qu'elle avait fait avec la famille de sa tante, passionnée de culture qu'elle était. Mais elle se demandait... Etait-ce vraiment la chose à faire ? Depuis peu, elle avait un pressentiment étrange, encore inconnu. Elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Devait-elle écouter cette impression qui émanait de son for intérieur ? Sûrement...

Drago sembla s'impatienter, et c'est de sa voix trainante qu'il insista. « Je dois leur répondre ce soir...

\- Dis à Cissy que ça me plairait beaucoup de vous accompagner. Mais je vais...

\- Voir tes parents ? Sais-tu au moins où ils se trouvent ?

\- Evidemment, espèce de Moldu bâté ! Mais non... Je vais rester ici, je crois.

\- Ici ? Il ne reste que la vermine, pendant les vacances, tu devrais le savoir, Rose. Potter et sa bande, ainsi que d'autres nés-Moldus et traitres à leur sang... Tu es sûre que tu veux rester ? »

Rozary hocha la tête. Ses décisions, même si elles n'étaient pas toujours mûrement réfléchies, étaient sans appel. Tant pis pour la Bulgarie, tant pis pour les souvenirs et la famille. Elle allait penser à elle, pour une fois.

Sans un mot, son cousin se releva, et se dirigea vers son dortoir, un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait dans les profondeurs du château, des profondeurs inconnues de la plupart des occupants du château, qui ignoraient presque tous qu'il y avait tant de souterrains à Poudlard... Elle le regarda partir, songeuse, comme à son habitude. Durant toutes ces années, il avait été plus comme son frère que son cousin, bien que Lucius aie toujours fait une différence entre eux. Mais même sans cela, jamais Rozary ne se serait sentie Malfoy. Elle était, et resterait une Lestrange. De par sa ressemblance avec sa mère, principalement. Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé plus que ça, et les seuls mots gentils qu'elle n'aie jamais eu de sa part avaient été griffonés sur un parchemin en vitesse, pour la féliciter de son admission dans la maison vert et argent.

La jeune fille reposa son matériel d'écriture sur une table basse, regardant autour d'elle. Il était tard, et tout le monde était parti se coucher. Elle était seule, à présent, dans la salle commune comme dans son cœur...

Le jour de Noël, elle se réveilla seule dans son dortoir. Quelques cadeaux étaient au pied de son lit. Un livre de la part de Dray, qui décidément la connaissait trop bien : c'était un ouvrage sur les puissances politiques du monde sorcier, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Elle se jura de l'étudier phrase par phrase. Une dague aux propriétés étranges de la part de son oncle, et de sa tante. Et une boîte, toute simple, en carton, entourée à la va-vite avec une ficelle qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. A l'intérieur, une pierre, apparemment banale. Un simple « Revelio » lui fit découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait en vérité que d'une illusion, car instantanément, la pierre se transforma en sable qui atterrit dans le fond de la boîte. Dans sa main se trouvait une pierre précieuse d'un rouge pur. Elle était taillée comme une rose, et remplissait la moitié de la paume de sa main. Elle savait d'où elle venait. Bellatrix...

Une larme de joie coula le long de sa joue. Sa mère pensait à elle, et lui avait envoyé un cadeau aussi beau que son prénom. Elle le chérirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Finalement, sa mère était capable d'amour... C'était assez difficile à croire, vu comment elle se comportait avec sa fille, mais Rozary comprenait. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre ses faiblesses. A personne. Et cela, la jeune Serpentard pouvait bien le comprendre...

La goutte d'eau poursuivit sa course, seule et unique, sur la joue de celle qui l'avait libérée, et poursuivit sa route dans la boîte. Mais là où elle aurait dû tomber sur du sable et être étouffée, l'on entendit le bruit de la goutte d'eau qui rencontrait une surface dure. Elle baissa les yeux sur la boîte, et vit que le sable avait formé un mot dans le fond de la boîte. « Ne m'oublie pas. Ce soir, à la forêt interdite. 22h. »

La joie monta en elle comme dans un volcan en éruption. Elle allait la rencontrer ! Cette femme qu'elle avait toujours admirée, rêvée, et pourtant jamais réellement croisée depuis sa naissance ! Celle qui était un modèle pour elle, celle sans qui elle ne serait jamais née... Celle, aussi, avec qui elle n'avait jamais eu de tête à tête, lui en proposait un le soir-même !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sortit de son lit de bonne humeur et, n'allant même pas manger avec les autres en ce matin de Noël, se rua dans la bibliothèque après avoir fait brûler la boîte dans un feu de cheminée... En s'en allant, une fois certaine que toutes les preuves de la venue de Bellatrix dans l'enceinte de Poudlard soie effacée, elle aurait juré entendre le rire si caractéristique de sa mère dans les bruissements des flammes qui s'élevaient...

Un sourire lui barrait le visage lorsqu'elle réapparut enfin, affamée, dans la grande salle, sa rose semblant comme scintiller a son cou, maintenue par ce qui semblait une bande de cuir stylisée, fruit d'un sort qui lui avait pris la journée. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire à la coupe étrange, et ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et descendaient en cascade dans son dos. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, et les regards semblèrent soudain tous tournés vers elle. Elle ne connaissait pas tout le monde, remarqua-t-elle enfin. Certains élèves et professeurs lui disaient quelque chose, mais d'autres, dont un élève de Serpentard de dernière année, ne lui revenaient même pas en mémoire. Qui était ce garçon ?... Son regard semblait comme la sonder, et cela lui fit une sensation étrange, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, comme s'il lisait en elle, et elle secoua la tête en s'asseyant, feignant de se recoiffer, pour ne penser qu'au bonheur qui l'habitait depuis ce matin, mangeant calmement avec les autres comme si de rien n'était, discrète et noble comme à son habitude.

Mais elle souriait. D'un sourire franc et sincère, pas un sourire figé et froid comme celui duquel elle se paraît habituellement. Et son masque impassible ? Oublié, enterré même, aujourd'hui elle se sentait bien et elle voulait que ça se sache. Certains ne virent même pas le changement, et reprirent la fête comme si de rien n'était. Mais lui, LUI, qui était-il, bon sang ? Pourquoi la regardait-il de la sorte ?... Et pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle pas de son nom ? Elle était supposée connaître toute sa maison !

Décidément, entre la visite qu'elle allait avoir et ce garçon, la journée semblait apparemment ne pas être finie...

Emmitouflée dans une cape, une écharpe, et des gants totalement noirs, elle s'avançait dans la neige vers la lisière de la forêt interdite, prenant soin d'effacer ses pas dans la neige grâce à une incantation mentale. Personne ne pouvait la suivre si personne ne savait où elle était. Et c'est pourquoi elle s'était fait oublier dès le repas terminé. Errant dans les couloirs, oubliant son rôle de Préfète, tout ce qu'elle désirait alors c'était de ne pas être vue. Mais elle aurait probablement dû s'entourer, songea-t-elle en manquant de glisser dans une congère, et penser à autre chose. Car tout ce qui la rendait heureuse quelques heures plus tôt s'était à présent comme métamorphosé en doutes et en interrogations. Pourquoi Bellatrix venait-elle la voir aujourd'hui précisément ? Que lui voulait-elle ?... Et pourquoi, surtout, prendre le risque de venir ici, à Poudlard ?

D'autres questions, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des grands arbres, vinrent se mêler aux premières. Que signifiait ce cadeau, elle qui n'en avait pratiquement jamais reçu de la part de sa mère ? Qu'était-il vraiment ? Et la Mangemort la plus recherchée parmi les évadés de l'an dernier, serait-elle fière de sa fille ? De ce qu'elle entreprenait, de ce à quoi elle ressemblait aujourd'hui ?... Comment allait se passer l'entrevue ?...

Elle le saurait bientôt, songea-t-elle, car elle n'avait plus à effacer les empreintes de ses pas à présent qu'elle pénétrait dans la sombre forêt. Et maintenant, où aller ? Le message de sa mère avait été vague et bref. Elle ne devait qu'aller dans la Forêt Interdite... Mais cette information était loin d'être précise. Par où se diriger, à présent ?...

Dans le doute, elle choisit de continuer plus ou moins droit devant elle, gardant grâce à sa baguette une information sur la direction dans laquelle elle se dirigeait, afin de ne pas se perdre lorsque viendrait le trajet du retour. Un silence de mort régnait sous les frondaisons. Même le bruit de ses pas lui semblait irréaliste. Une brindille craqua. Etait-ce sous ses pas, ou sous ceux de quelqu'un d'autre ?... Il lui semblait qu'on l'observait.

Jetant un regard autour d'elle, attentive dans l'obscurité au moindre danger qui pourrait surgir, elle se demanda ensuite si elle n'avait pas simplement rêvé, avant d'entendre une autre brindille craquer, plus près cette fois, alors qu'elle se concentrait pour que sa baguette lui indique à nouveau la direction à prendre. Un autre coup d'oeil. Toujours personne. Mais une lueur, rouge, qui s'éleva lentement. Elle semblait avoir été déjà présente depuis un moment, mais Rozary n'avait rien remarqué. Elle se rendit ensuite compte qu'elle provenait de la rose qu'elle portait autour du cou, et que selon la direction qu'elle prenait, elle brillait plus intensément. Comme poussée par une intuition, elle choisit de suivre la direction que lui indiquait son collier.

Lentement, la pierre se mit à scintiller avec de plus en plus d'intensité, et la jeune Serpentard se demandait jusqu'où on pourrait voir la lumière de ce collier qui éclairait à présent comme en plein jour d'une lueur rouge. Cela ne l'aveuglait pas, bien au contraire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment c'était possible. Ni comment ils avaient pu faire entrer un tel objet dans l'enceinte du château, car il lui semblait très clair à présent qu'il la conduisait vers l'objet de ses pensées, à savoir : sa mère.

Bientôt, elle arriva dans une petite clairière, au centre de laquelle poussait un arbre encore plus imposant que tous ceux qu'elle venait de croiser. Il était étrange, cet arbre, songea-t-elle. Il inspirait la tranquillité dans cet endroit sombre.

La neige scintillait sous la lueur de son pendentif, et il lui sembla plus que jamais qu'on l'observait. Et comme pour confirmer cette intuition, une ombre se détacha lentement de l'arbre et s'avança vers elle dans la lumière rougeâtre. Son cœur bondit alors qu'elle-même continuait à marcher... Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis plus d'un an, depuis précisément une semaine avant son évasion, mais elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille, même à cette distance. Cette démarche, cette assurance, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre... Et c'était vrai, songea-t-elle. Même après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Bellatrix semblait inébranlable dans sa folie.

A présent qu'elle la voyait loin d'Azkaban, sans la crasse qui la couvrait jour et nuit, dans des vêtements décents, leur ressemblance lui sauta aux yeux. Et cela lui fit plus plaisir que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Ressembler à cette femme qui avait été formée par le Seigneur du Mal en personne, qui malgré la prison à vie et les tentatives de corruption qu'elle avait subies de toute part, ne s'était jamais détournée de ses convictions et de ce qu'on lui avait appris, avait gardé toute sa tête et était restée droite dans ses bottes.

Aussitôt, tous les doutes qu'elle avait éprouvés quelques minutes plus tôt s'envolèrent. Sa mère lui souriait. Les pas de Rozary se firent plus rapides au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la Mangemort, tant pis pour les raisons de sa visite, elle choisit de profiter de cet instant en tête à tête qu'elle avait attendu des années et auquel elle avait enfin droit.

Une fois face à face, la mère et la fille se regardèrent. L'adolescente aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n'osait pas esquisser un geste. Jamais Bella n'avait été très démonstrative envers elle, mais était-ce dû à la prison, ou était-elle comme cela naturellement ?...

« Rozary... » Son cœur bondit. Ce que ce nom lui plaisait ! Mais elle n'acceptait pas qu'il soit prononcé par qui que ce soit d'autre que ses parents. Même les Malfoy ne se le permettaient plus depuis la fois où elle avait fait une telle crise de nerfs qu'elle avait presque tué l'elfe de maison sous les coups... C'est pourquoi ils lui avaient attribué un diminutif.

« Oui, Mère ?...

\- J'ai besoin de toi... » Aussitôt, la jeune fille paniqua. Est-ce que sa mère avait des problèmes ? Pour que quelqu'un comme elle vienne lui demander de l'aide, cela devait être grave... Mais la dame en noir poursuivit sa phrase. « Le Lord a besoin de toi. »

Alors la visite de Bellatrix était toute autre, en vérité. Elle ne voulait pas la voir, elle. Elle n'était que la messagère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui aurait-elle offert ce cadeau, si elle n'avait pas eu à la rencontrer pour lui transmettre ce message ?... Les doutes revinrent, mais elle garda son calme, fière et digne comme on le lui avait appris. Ne pas montrer ses émotions... « De quoi s'agit-il ?...

\- Il se trouve qu'une mission a été confiée à quelqu'un. Mais cette personne est lâche, et ne pourra pas mener sa tâche à bien. C'est pourquoi il faut que tu t'occupes de le faire à sa place...

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Tuer Dumbledore. Le plus vite possible, et proprement. Ensuite, si tu le veux, tu suivras mes pas, et seras formée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ton père, ainsi que moi.

\- Puis-je demander à qui a été confiée cette mission ?...

\- Non. Mais si tu ouvres les yeux, tu trouveras par toi-même. »

Rozary réfléchit. Elle avait là une opportunité en or de gagner en puissance, de pouvoir enfin prouver sa valeur aux yeux du monde. Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait tuer l'un des plus grands sorciers de sa génération de sang froid. Et doubler quelqu'un dont elle ignorait l'identité, qui était certainement lui aussi plus puissant qu'elle. Mais après... Un sourire fendit son visage. « C'est d'accord. J'accepte...

\- Très bien. Lorsque c'est fait, rends-toi à la Cabane Hurlante, et transplane jusqu'au manoir de Lucius et Cissy. Nous nous retrouverons là-bas. » Rozary hocha la tête, puis sa mère, sans rien rajouter, s'éloigna et disparut dans l'ombre projetée par le grand arbre.

Elle resta donc seule, Merlin sait combien de temps, à réfléchir sur la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre, la lumière de son collier à présent éteinte. Jusqu'à-ce que des pas se fassent entendre derrière elle...

* * *

Wala, c'est le début, il se passe pas grand chose, mais il y a déjà quelques indices. Et ils ne sont absolument pas où vous pensez.

Vous l'avez compris, cette histoire se passe pendant le tome 6, mais n'influera pas sur le cours de l'histoire principale. Je fais ce que je veux avec mes personnages, et si il y en a que ça dérange, un conseil... Cassez-vous, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines ! :D

J'ai pas mal d'avance dans cette histoire, donc pour l'instant, la publication sera rapide et régulière, mais je ne promet rien !

Des bisous !

Glad.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Leute !

Alors, déjà, je tiens à remercier la folle qui m'aurait écorchée vive à la pince à épiler si elle m'avait eue en face d'elle pendant la lecture de cette partie. Heureusement, vous ne saurez pas pourquoi elle était habitée par de telles envies. Déjà parce que c'est un crime, même pour moi, puis parce que je suis un amour, j'ai modifié ce passage pour quelque chose de mieux. Vous me croyez toujours quand je dis que je suis gentille ?

Une autre preuve à ce fait : le titre de ce chapitre pourrait bien être "Papy Dumby explique comme il peut et pas entièrement à côté de la plaque, mais comme il est nul et oublie les détails pas si insignifiants, on est encore plus dans la merde, et... Oh, Bellatrix, salut, ça faisait longtemps !", mais ça fait un peu long. Du coup, je sais pas comment l'appeler...

Ha oui, vous remarquerez aussi que tout se passe vite, dans cette histoire. Ca va changer, c'est juste que là, vous aviez la fameuse première partie fanfiction exclusivement HP et... Oui bah dans Harry Potter, il se passe plein de choses, mais il faut se dire que pour les autres élèves, c'est l'école, et on s'emmerde la plupart du temps, parce qu'il s'y passe pas grand chose... Bienvenue dans la vraie vie !

Pas encore de Winchester&Cie dans cette partie. Courage, la prochaine, c'est la bonne, elle est déjà écrite, donc arrivera bientôt, et elle gérationne sa maman, je vous le promet. Parce que déjà, mon idée, elle est géniale (je suis modeste, vous saviez pas ?), et EN PLUS... Bah c'est moi qui l'écrit. C'est cool pour vous, si vous êtes des sans coeurs. Si vous l'êtes pas, vous allez peut-être plus m'aimer d'ici quelques chapitres... On en reparlera à la fin ;)

Petit passage aussi pour remercier Aspho', qui m'a initiée au Sabriel avec ses écrits, et sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est, et merci pour sa review, qui m'a fait plaisir :D Et merci à , aussi, parce qu'elle, c'est au Destiel qu'elle m'a initiée. Il y a des années. Et pareil, sans elle, cette histoire, je sais même pas si j'aurais commencé à l'écrire... Merci à Léo et Clem, pour leurs avis, même s'ils font peur. Et merci aux anonymes, je vous vois hein !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Roots (pas celles que vous pensez, rho !)

Stressée, et réalisant soudain qu'elle était seule dans l'obscurité, loin du château, et au milieu de la Forêt Interdite, elle se retourna vers l'origine du bruit. Une faible lueur avançait vers elle, et bientôt elle reconnut une forme humaine. Allumant alors sa propre baguette, bien décidée à se défendre, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un élève. Au blason et aux couleurs de sa cape, il s'agissait d'un Serpentard. Mais vu la distance, impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'est alors qu'il retira le pan de sa cape qui lui emmitouflait la tête. Elle ne remarqua d'abord pas son visage... Il s'agissait du dernière année qu'elle avait déjà vu tout à l'heure. Cela lui semblait être il y a plusieurs semaines, mais en même temps à peine une poignée de minutes auparavant. Non, si on lui avait demandé de le décrire en ce moment, elle n'aurait rien pu dire sur lui. Seuls ses yeux la frappaient. Il y avait une lueur étrange, à l'intérieur. Elle ne voyait même pas leur couleur en vérité, simplement cette lueur qu'elle ne pouvait identifier, et cela l'énervait de ne pas comprendre.

Il s'était rapproché pendant ce temps, et les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient à présent face à face, à se dévisager. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Peut-être était-ce vrai, mais comment ?... Elle avait été formée à la legilimencie par son oncle dès son plus jeune âge... Il aurait donc fallu une autre méthode. Mais y en avait-il une ? Pas qu'elle sache, en tout cas...

Combien de temps restèrent-ils là, à se regarder ? Il ne la regardait même pas dans les yeux, on aurait dit qu'il la voyait dans son ensemble, comme elle était, malgré ses allures impassibles, et pourtant, il ne disait rien. Qu'était-il ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais vu avant ?...

« Tu brilles... » Sa voix aussi était envoutante. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre exactement ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et de trouver quoi lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qui brille ?...

\- Toi, répondit-il simplement. Quelque chose a changé en toi. Je l'avais déjà remarqué tout à l'heure, mais c'est encore pire maintenant...

\- De quoi tu parles ? Et qui es-tu ?...

\- Je m'appelle Johannes...

\- Johannes... Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et toi, c'est Rozary, c'est ça ?

\- Oui... » Elle n'avait même pas envie de préciser son nom de famille. Comme c'était étrange, de ne pas se sentir obligée de dire qui on était. Mais il le savait très certainement...

Son prénom, qu'elle n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère prononce, sonnait magnifiquement lorsqu'il l'appelait. Sa voix était hypnotique, presque autant que ses yeux, desquels elle n'avait pas détaché le regard depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la petite clairière.

Elle se sentit soudain frissonnante. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait froid, exactement au moment où il lui sourit. Des milliers d'étincelles venaient d'envahir ses yeux, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle voulait rentrer au chaud, se blottir au coin du feu de la salle commune et boire un chocolat brulant. Ne plus penser à cette nuit, à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ne plus penser à rien, si ce n'était que Johannes venait de lui sourire. Et, rien que pour cela, elle ne regretterait jamais d'être venue cette nuit en cet endroit, car même si après ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire le cours de sa vie changeait radicalement, le souvenir de ce sourire lui avait donné envie de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur...

En rentrant dans le château, silencieux comme deux reptiles qu'ils étaient, ils croisèrent quelques fantômes, ainsi que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur qui les menaça de les dénoncer, jusqu'à-ce qu'il remarque qu'il s'agissait d'une Lestrange, après quoi il les laissa tranquilles en disparaissant derrière un portrait sans plus dire un mot.

Rozary et Johannes n'avaient plus dit un mot depuis leurs présentations. Ils étaient restés quelques instants encore debout, sous la neige, avant de partir d'un même pas vers Poudlard. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne se touchaient pas, et avançaient, simplement.

Une incantation fit en sorte d'allumer le feu de cheminée, qui se mit bientôt à crépiter, sous les yeux toujours brillants de l'étrange garçon qui la regardait. Elle vit quelque chose bouger un peu plus loin, et interpella l'elfe de maison qui se trouvait là, lui demandant - ordonnant - de leur ramener deux chocolat chaud, ce qu'il fit. Lorsque la Préfète s'assit à ses côtés, il porta la boisson à son visage, respirant simplement. « Ca sent bon... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Rozary le regarda, ébahie. « Tu ne connais pas le chocolat chaud ?...

\- Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, répéta-t-il.

\- Goute. Tu verras. » Il but lentement, semblant se soucier de la chaleur du liquide comme d'un grin de poussière, et sourit à nouveau, au grand bonheur de Rozary. Elle aurait aimé qu'il sourie comme ça chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Elle aurait aimé être la cause de ce sourire.

« C'est bon ! Et... Comment tu as fait ?

\- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?...

\- Pour allumer le feu.

\- Une formule magique, tout simplement... » Décidément, ce garçon était étrange. Il était plus âgé que lui, et lui demandait comment elle faisait de la magie ?...

« Oh, je vois... Est-ce que c'est ce que l'on va m'apprendre, ici ?

\- Tu es... Nouveau ? » Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais vu !

« Oui, je suis arrivé dans la matinée. J'ai hâte de voir ce que l'on va m'enseigner !

\- Où était-tu, avant ?...

\- Dans une forêt irlandaise. C'est le directeur de cette école qui est venu m'y chercher, à la mort de mon maître. Il paraît qu'il peut m'aider à me perfectionner...

\- Ton maître ?...

\- Oui. Je suis un druide... Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

\- Comment j'aurais pu remarquer une chose pareille ? Les druides sont supposés avoir disparu depuis des centaines d'années !

\- Je suis là, pourtant... »

La conversation se poursuivit. Elle apprit beaucoup de choses sur lui, et se jura de passer ses prochains temps libres à se renseigner sur la culture druidique à la bibliothèque, car ce qui semblait évident pour Johannes ne l'était absolument pas pour elle, et il semblait avoir du mal à expliquer certaines choses. Mais cela n'était pas grave. Il fallait qu'elle le prenne en charge, elle avait des responsabilités envers lui, il faudrait qu'elle lui apprenne le règlement de l'école, qu'elle lui donne des cours de rattrapage, lui apprenne les emplacements des passages secrets, et ainsi de suite... Décidément, même si l'année ne faisait que commencer, elle allait avoir beaucoup de choses à faire...

Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Elle devait tuer celui qui lui avait fait rencontrer ce jeune homme. Celui qui avait fait en sorte qu'il ne soie pas perdu au milieu de sa forêt, son apprentissage à moitié terminé.

Une autre pensée vint balayer la première. Il était une faiblesse. Une distraction. Rien de bon, dans sa vie, ses objectifs ! Il ne connaissait rien de son monde, vivait totalement dans un autre univers... Que faisait-il ici ? A Serpentard, à discuter avec elle, pourquoi lui avait-elle simplement adressé la parole ?

Le regard qu'il lui jeta en ce moment précis, à peine une fraction de seconde après qu'elle n'aie eu ces idées tellement contradictoires, balaya tout. Totalement. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, sinon à ce moment qu'elle partageait avec lui.

Le son d'un estomac gargouillant les ramena tous les deux au moment présent. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était temps d'aller manger, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait dormi. Mais ce n'était rien. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Dumbledore, qu'elle lui demande comment elle pouvait aider Johannes. Sans pour autant se détourner de sa mission.

Pouvait-elle seulement concilier les deux ?... Elle l'espérait de tout cœur. Car rendre sa famille fière d'elle avait toujours été l'un de ses objectifs. Il fallait qu'elle se montre digne de son nom de famille. Mais elle voulait aussi suivre de près les progrès du druide, et en savoir plus sur lui...

Rozary était restée à table à fixer son assiette vide, oubliant même de la remplir. Elle ne savait pas quoi manger. Son corps avait faim, mais elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de manger. Oubliés, le matin de la veille et sa surprise, oubliée, sa mère. Rien d'autre ne comptait que celui qui était assis à ses côtés. Même Potter et ses deux sbires ne l'ennuiaient plus autant malgré leurs fou-rires juste en face d'eux. Du coin de l'oeil, elle voyait Johannes sourire, s'émerveiller de tout, poser questions sur questions, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un léger pincement au cœur lorsque quelqu'un d'autre lui répondait à sa place. Mais elle tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Dumbledore. Il y avait beaucoup à son sujet dans son esprit. Déjà, sa mission, mais depuis cette nuit, elle voulait en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle rencontre, et il était le mieux placé pour répondre à ses questions. Puis elle pourrait peut-être apprendre quelque chose lui permettant de le tuer ensuite, qui sait ?...

Lorsque le directeur se leva après le repas pour aller dans son bureau, elle se leva au même moment, assez brusquement, manquant de renverser la chaise qu'elle rattrapa in extremis, sous les regards du reste de l'assemblée. Mais un regard seul lui importait. « Où vas-tu ?... » demanda Johannes d'un ton presque suppliant. Elle devait être la seule Serpentard à rester au château à part lui, et elle le comprenait parfaitement de ne pas vouloir se mélanger aux autres...

« Je reviens » dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, avant de s'arracher à ces yeux hypnotiques sans couleur réelle avant de sortir de la grande salle en courant à travers le château à la suite de Dumbledore.

Elle le rattrapa au pied des escaliers qui, elle le savait, montaient à son bureau. Marchait-il très vite ? Combien de passages secrets avait-il utilisés ? A moins qu'elle ne soie restée plus longtemps que ce qu'elle ne croyait perdue dans les yeux du druide ?... Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ces questions futiles. Bien d'autres lui brûlaient les lèvres...

« Oui, Rozary ? » Elle détestait cette manie qu'avait le directeur de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

« Professeur... Puis-je vous parler de quelque chose ?...

\- Bien sur. Monte t'asseoir avec moi, puis nous parlerons. »

Elle suivit donc le vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune jusqu'à son bureau spacieux aux étagères encombrées d'objets scintillants. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, et poursuivit à travers la pièce, restant debout bien droite en face du bureau, jusqu'à-ce que le sorcier lui fasse signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. « Je t'écoute, dit-il. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

\- C'est à propos de Johannes, commença la jeune fille. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici. Il n'y connait rien en magie, sait à peine se servir d'une baguette, et n'a pas l'air de se sentir à l'aise au château... La salle commune semble lui faire du mal, probablement parce qu'elle se situe sous le lac... Puis je pensais que les druides avaient disparu ? Pourquoi en reste-t-il, dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi avoir amené l'un d'entre eux au cœur de Poudlard ?... »

Le vieillard attendit patiemment qu'elle aie terminé son monologue, avant de croiser ses mains devant lui en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Il parla ensuite, d'une voix calme et posée qui habituellement l'énervait, mais semblait la rassurer dans son état d'esprit troublé d'aujourd'hui.

« Vois-tu, très peu de monde sont au courant que les druides existent encore. Ils ont presque totalement disparu, et Johannes est probablement l'un des derniers de son espèce, si je puis dire. Il ne connait rien de notre monde, en effet, mais pourrait t'apprendre beaucoup sur le sien, qu'il n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de connaître plus longtemps...

\- Parce que son maître est mort...

\- En effet. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée, et sont tous morts de vieillesse. Le druidisme est un don, vois-tu, et il a été recueilli à sa naissance par une très ancienne société qui n'a pas pu lui apprendre à contrôler ses dons totalement avant de s'éteindre. A la mort du dernier d'entre eux, Johannes était totalement perdu. Le Ministère a appris son existence juste avant cet événement, et j'ai été choisi pour le prendre sous ma protection, ainsi que celle de Poudlard...

\- Mais... Il ne peut donc pas se servir de baguette, c'est bien ça ?

\- Voilà. Il n'en a pas besoin, tout comme toi, tu as besoin de la tienne. Il est né avec le don de contrôle de magie naturelle comme tu es née avec celui de magie profane.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir admis à l'école ?

\- Parce que si l'on ne trouve pas un moyen pour qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses pouvoirs, il reste un danger pour lui-même, ainsi que pour les autres. Les druides vivent très vieux, sais-tu, il n'a donc pratiquement rien eu le temps d'apprendre.

\- Il est si puissant que ça ?...

\- Plus encore que tu ne le pense... J'ai du ajouter quelques protections à celles qui entouraient déjà le château pour brider un peu ses capacités, afin qu'il ne mette pas la vie des autres élèves en danger.

\- Et pour la salle commune ? Pourquoi s'y sent-il tellement mal ? N'est-elle pourtant pas faite pour plaire aux Serpentards ?...

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais il n'est pas à proprement parler un Serpentard. Le Choixpeau l'a placé dans cette maison comme il aurait pu le placer autre part, cela n'est dû qu'à ses ambitions profondes, comme tu le sais, ainsi qu'à ses valeurs. Mais concernant son mal-être dans votre salle, il est facilement expliquable, et je pense que tu as déjà ta petite idée sur la raison de tout cela...

\- Le sous-sol ?...

\- Exactement. Ses pouvoirs sont une partie de lui, sans eux, il n'aurait plus rien. Il ne peut donc s'épanouir pleinement qu'au cœur d'une forêt.

\- Une dernière question... Pourquoi ses yeux m'attirent-ils autant ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'en détacher ?...

\- Je savais que cette question viendrait. Je ne pensais juste pas qu'elle te concernerait, toi. Vois-tu, les druides sont entourés de mystères, car très secrets. Ce que je vais te dire n'est qu'une légende, mais peut-être te répondra-t-elle. Il existe une très ancienne histoire, qui raconte que le pouvoir des druides ne se voit que de par leurs yeux. Que seul quelqu'un de très puissant ou de promis à un très grand avenir peut lire dans ce regard, quelqu'un qui aurait un lien très particulier avec le druide. Johannes est extrêmement puissant, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte vu que tu te perds comme rien dans ses yeux. Sais-tu de quelle couleur ils sont ?

\- Non...

\- Parfaitement. Selon la personne qui le regarde, ils auront une couleur différente. Car chaque personne a un autre degré de puissance. Le fait que tu n'arrives pas à la distinguer signifie que tu es liée à lui, que tu le veuilles ou non, par des forces qui, et j'en suis désolé, vous dépassent tous les deux. Tu dois certainement lui faire un effet similaire...

\- Il m'a dit que je brillais.

\- Ton aura, certainement. Il a donc encore plus de capacités que je ne le pensais... Je compte sur toi pour l'aider à les apprivoiser. Il va avoir énormément besoin de toi.

\- Et mes cours ?

\- Il aura l'occasion d'aller à chaque cours qui lui chante, après tout, nous ne pouvons rien lui apprendre ici. Il pourra donc t'accompagner. Je compte sur toi pour profiter de vos temps libres pour ne pas l'oublier lui aussi, en l'aidant à se perfectionner. Sauras-tu gérer cela, ainsi que ton rôle de préfète en même temps ?

\- Je vais essayer, Professeur...

\- Très bien. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai à faire. Et je pense que notre cher ami druide te cherche actuellement dans tout le château...

Rozary remercia donc le directeur, avant de sortir de la pièce, la tête encore plus emplie de questions qu'elle ne l'était en arrivant. Mais elle fit semblant de rien, avant de retrouver Johannes au pied de l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur, sans même se demander comment il était arrivé là. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était sentie étrangement vide et froide sans lui, et se rapprocha du jeune homme alors qu'ils descendaient ensemble la grande volée d'escaliers vers le parc...

Les journées passèrent, puis les semaines après elles. Bientôt, l'hiver ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir, et alors que les bourgeons faisaient leurs apparitions aux extrémités de chaque plante, Rozary pouvait voir le scintillement des yeux de Johannes augmenter au fur et à mesure que les jours se rallongeaient.

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Elle avait cessé de l'interroger sur tout, et lui de même, car bien que chacun s'intéresse au monde de l'autre, ils avaient peur d'être indiscrets, et attendaient donc des explications spontanées. Ils n'avaient jamais besoin d'attendre fort longtemps, car celui qui avait en général lancé le sujet de conversation partait totalement dans son monde, le sourire aux lèvres, et expliquait tout ce qu'il pouvait... Soulevant très souvent d'autres questions dans la tête de son interlocuteur.

Poudlard tout entier semblait avoir été chamboulé par l'arrivée de Johannes. On s'arrêtait, peu importe la maison, pour le saluer, pour parler, ou être vu en présence de ce jeune homme étrange aux yeux qui attiraient les débats. Mais Rozary éloignait les curieux, devenant de plus en plus possessive... Et violente. Elle ne contrôlait rien, elle avait juste envie d'être seule avec lui, encore et toujours... Chaque instant qu'ils passaient loin de l'autre leur semblait comme une éternité, comme si quelque chose avait décidé qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et devaient rester ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'on le lui arrache, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose si elle n'était pas en sa présence... Elle en arrivait même, parfois, à oublier ce que sa mère lui avait demandé. Tout cela lui semblait tellement irréel...

La réalité lui sauta pourtant à la figure alors qu'ils étaient assis au bord du lac sur un rocher, leurs pieds balançant au-dessus de l'eau. Des voix se firent entendre derrière eux, et avant même qu'ils ne se soient approchés, elle avait compris qui arrivait, et était debout, baguette levée, prête à accueillir leurs visiteurs. Ses cheveux presque blancs étaient reconnaissables entre mille, songea-t-elle en voyant son cousin s'approcher sans ralentir le rythme, alors que Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient, eux, arrêtés. Elle ne pouvait supporter ces deux crétins, et s'ils avaient peur d'elle, tant mieux, au moins elle pourrait parler à Drago sans interruptions.

Une étreinte. C'était leur moyen de se dire bonjour depuis des années. Avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux vers Johannes, pour les plonger ensuite dans ceux de Rozary. « Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus...

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment. Tante Bella est unique, et tu ne seras au pire qu'une pâle copie d'elle. Je sais ce qu'elle t'a demandé, tout comme tu sais ce que moi, je dois faire. Je viens te proposer mon aide, Rose. Agissons ensemble...

\- Non. Tu peux le faire seul, je n'en veux pas, ni de cette gloire, ni de ce qui suivra.

\- Que veux-tu, alors ?

\- … » Question piège. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne voulait pas tuer, ça c'était certain. Mais pourquoi ? I peine quelques semaines, elle l'aurait fait volontiers ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la changer autant ? Et si, en ne le faisant pas, elle perdait le peu qu'elle avait déjà ? Et sa mère qui lui faisait confiance... Mais tuer Dumbledore signifiait laisser Johannes livré à lui-même... Non. Elle serait là pour le soutenir. Mais... Et si il apprenait qu'elle était liée à la disparition du directeur ? Si, à cause de cette fichue mission, il ne voulait plus la voir, lui non plus ?...

Elle baissa la tête, paupières closes, sa baguette serrée dans son poing. Que dire ? Que faire ? Elle ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus, pourquoi tout était-il toujours si compliqué ?

Alors elle partit en courant. Au loin, elle entendait la voix des garçons qui la rappelaient, l'avertissement inaudible de Drago, la supplication de Johannes. Mais rien. Elle ne voulait plus rien voir, plus rien entendre, ne plus se justifier non plus, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était partir dans un endroit où elle se sentait bien, loin de tout ça...

Ses pas la menèrent vers la forêt interdite. Sans qu'elle ne sache dans quelle direction aller, elle s'enfonçait entre les arbres, probablement tomba-t-elle plus d'une fois, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Des branches lui griffaient la peau, déchiraient ses vêtements alors qu'elle courait, mais rien ne l'arrêtait. Elle ne remarqua même pas la rose qu'elle portait autour du cou, qui commençait à briller. Et plus elle avançait, plus la lumière se faisait forte, mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle voulait avancer, se distancer le plus possible de ce cruel dilemme qu'elle fuyait, sans savoir qu'elle se dirigeait vers d'autres ennuis à grandes enjambées...

Avec le recul, elle se demanda. Est-ce qu'elle avait commencé à courir dans cette direction parce qu'elle avait senti son appel, ou la rose avait-elle d'une quelconque manière transmis à Bellatrix que sa fille se rendait dans la forêt ?... Etait-ce le fruit du hasard ?... Non, il n'y avait pas de hasard. Jamais...

Sa course fut interrompue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte par une étreinte. Qui avait-elle dans les bras ? Ce parfum de roses sauvages, de suie et de sang mêlés... Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers le visage de sa mère, qui pour une fois ressemblait presque à une mère... Normale, et inquiète – ou du moins, ce qui s'en rapproche le plus quand on parle de Bellatrix. « Hé bien ma chérie, que t'arrive-t-il ?... »

La voix de la mangemort sonnait faux. Rosary le sentit tout de suite. Elle connaissait sa mère. Lentement, elle s'écarta et sécha ses larmes, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son adversaire... Qui éclata d'un rire dément l'instant de quelques secondes, puis se calma sans prévenir, ses yeux noirs rivés sur elle. L'adolescente voulut lever sa baguette, mais il était déjà trop tard, la douleur était déjà là. Elle était tombée sans même s'en rendre compte, se tordant dans tous les sens, suppliant que cela cesse, c'était juste inimaginable, pourquoi lui infligeait-elle cela ?...

Bellatrix leva le sort après quelques minutes, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au-dessus de sa fille. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore tué ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas le faire...

\- Tu ne mérites pas ton nom ! » La gifle lui fit aussi mal au cœur que le sortilège Doloris lui avait fait mal physiquement quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Vous êtes folle à lier, Mère... Drago le tuera. Et je l'y aiderai. Mais j'ai autre chose à faire...

\- Et qu'a donc la petite princesse de si important à faire pour oublier les ordres qu'on lui a donné ?

\- Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne !

\- Réponds !

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un... Je dois l'aider... Il...

\- Qui ? Dis-moi son nom !

\- Johannes.

\- A-t-il le sang pur ?

\- A sa manière, oui. Il n'est pas comme nous...

\- Comment ça, il n'est pas comme nous ?

\- C'est un Druide...

\- Menteuse ! »

Les coups pleuvaient après chaque réponse de Rozary. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Pour la première fois, elle avait peur, vraiment peur. Et cette peur était plus horrible encore, car elle provenait de sa mère en personne, alors même qu'elle pensait être la seule au monde à ne pas avoir à la craindre... Mais cette femme n'était pas sa mère. Elle n'était plus rien. Elle ne voulait plus la voir, plus l'entendre, ni elle ni sa foutue mission. L'espace d'un instant, elle ne se reconnut pas, mais elle se demanda si, simplement, elle n'avait pas été comme cela depuis toujours, et que Johannes lui aie montré qui elle était au fond d'elle...

« Je te préviens. Si tu ne tues pas Dumbledore, je tuerai ton petit sang de bourbe sous tes yeux. Je ne veux plus que tu le voies, ni que tu lui parles, je ne veux même plus que tu y pense ! Est-ce bien clair ?...

\- Oui, Mère... »

Elle s'étonnait elle-même d'avoir accepté. Mais c'était pour sa survie, à lui. Car même si Bella lui faisait peur, elle se fichait bien qu'on lui fasse du mal, à elle. Mais pas à Johannes. Jamais qui que ce soit ne le toucherait... Même si pour cela, elle devait disparaître.

Enfin sa mère la laissa se relever. Sans un mot, sans même vérifier si elle restait là où pas, elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla vers le parc, qu'elle traversa sans même faire attention à ceux qui la regardaient. Filant vers la salle commune, elle bouscula quelqu'un dans l'escalier, mais se refusa à regarder qui c'était, pour finalement arriver dans le couloir en cul de sac désert. Elle obliqua alors vers la gauche, et appuya de toutes ses forces sur un des yeux de la statue qui était là, dans un coin d'ombre, semblant attendre l'éternité...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici donc le chapitre 3. Toujours "aussi court", je sais, et je suis pas désolée. La preuve, il est plus court que les autres encore... Je pourrais en mettre des plus longs, mais je perdrais mon rythme, et ça, j'ai pas envie. Deux chapitres par semaine, c'est le bien en fait ! Puis comme je suis gentille (croyez-moi bon sang !), je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre avant de publier cette partie... Parce que les fous arrivent. Wala, wala...

Merci à mes chers lecteurs anonymes. Serait-ce trop vous demander d'avoir un petit avis sur ce que vous lisez ? Ca ne prend pas longtemps, et ça me permettrait de savoir si ça vous plait, s'il y a des choses à améliorer, si c'est naze et que je dois arrêter d'écrire (bon, je m'arrêterai pas, mais tout avis est bon à prendre, positif comme négatif ._.)... Puis, si ça vous plait, spammez, faites une propagande, devenez mes Minions et... Oui, non, devenez pas jaunes et stupides, je veux juste une armée de lecteurs fanatiques pour Noël (ça serait drôle quand même).

Encore merci aussi à Marjo' pour ses conseils, Léo et Clem pour leurs idées farfelues et commentaires historiquement drôles. Changez pas, tous les trois. Vous êtes le bien. Et merci à ma Gabi d'amour de me supporter quand j'écris jusque 6h du matin, et de me laisser dormir gentiment. Tu es la première à avoir lu cette fanfiction. Tu t'es arrêtée juste avant ce chapitre... Alors Enjoy' et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! :D

Bonne lecture !

Glad.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Reveal

Une fois le passage secret refermé derrière elle, l'ambiance était tellement sombre que personne n'aurait pu savoir si elle venait de pénétrer dans une salle ou un couloir. Heureusement pour elle, elle connaissait cet endroit par cœur.

Cela lui avait fait peur quand elle avait pénétré dans cet endroit pour la première fois, il y a trois ans. Des élèves plus âgés qu'elle, elle ne se souvenait même plus qui exactement, l'avaient emmené ici pour Merlin savait quelle raison... Mais c'était un des seuls endroit du château qui était presque toujours désert, à la fois parce qu'il n'était connu que par une poignée de personnes, mais aussi parce qu'il était sombre, froid, humide et horriblement lugubre. Elle se sentait partagée par cet endroit, il lui donnait autant envie de ne plus y remettre les pieds que de s'y réfugier quand elle allait mal... Et quel autre moment pour s'y réfugier que quand on vient de se faire torturer physiquement et moralement par sa propre mère ? Elle avait véritablement admiré cette femme, l'avait prise comme modèle dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait, se forçant parfois même à oublier les atrocités qu'elle avait commise, les excusant, les pardonnant, les justifiant depuis sa plus tendre enfance... Mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Aujourd'hui, elle avait véritablement vu de quoi cette femme était capable, et elle avait peur. Peur de devenir comme elle, mais aussi peur de la Mangemort la plus puissante de l'histoire... Comment peut-on vivre lorsqu'on a peur de sa mère ?

Ce n'était pas une crainte d'adolescente, pas une petite frayeur entre amis. C'était viscéral, elle ne voulait plus que cette femme l'approche, si elle avait pu, elle aurait changé de nom, de vie, de pays, de physique même, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cette femme qui l'avait enfantée pour entretenir sa lignée plus que par amour... Dire qu'elle était tombée dans le piège...

Elle bouillait tellement de rage contre Bellatrix et contre elle-même qu'elle tomba à genoux, laissant enfin libre cours à ses cris et à ses larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus, la moindre parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal, comme si l'endoloris persistait... Elle frissonna au souvenir de cette douleur abominable, sachant qu'elle ne s'en débarrasserait jamais, que ses cauchemars allaient maintenant être d'autant plus douloureux de par la crainte que cela lui arrive encore... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang ?...

Combien de temps Rozary resta là, dans le froid, sans bouger, crispée au possible, elle n'aurait su le dire. Dans cet endroit du château, le temps n'existait plus. Elle ne sentit même pas l'atmosphère se réchauffer autour d'elle, ne vit pas la lueur de la baguette qui s'approchait d'elle lentement, n'entendait pas non plus ces voix qui l'appelaient doucement, et qu'elle n'aurait de toute manière pas reconnues... Tout ce dont elle se rendit compte, c'était cette chaleur qui s'emparait d'elle, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se retourna et agrippa la personne qui était derrière elle comme une bouée de sauvetage, comme si grâce à lui, les douleurs qu'elle ressentait allaient s'effacer à jamais... Ce ne fut pas le cas. Du moins, pas complètement, pas comme elle l'espérait... Ce qu'elle venait de vivre resterait à jamais gravé dans son corps, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme...

Les bras qui l'enserraient la relachèrent, et deux mains vinrent se poser délicatement de part et d'autre de son visage, et ce regard qui l'hypnotisait tant vint se planter dans ses yeux. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, plus rien d'autre ne comptait, si ce n'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans ces deux perles qui la fixaient, tentant de la réconforter silencieusement malgré le fait que, elle le sentait, Johannes se sentait au plus mal, n'était absolument pas dans son élément... A moins que cela ne soie parce qu'il comprenait l'épreuve par laquelle elle venait de passer ? Sans le savoir, peut-être avait-il ressenti une partie de cette souffrance, sans savoir d'où elle venait ? Après tout, ils étaient liés, songea-t-elle, et la pensée qu'il aie pu souffrir à cause d'elle lui fit revivre la douleur du sortilège plus que jamais...

« Vous comptez rester là toute la nuit ? » Rozary sursauta, remarquant enfin qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais que trois personnes les entouraient, l'une d'entre elle pointant sa baguette vers eux, leur accordant de la lumière dont ils n'auraient pas réellement eu besoin pour se voir. A la faible lueur qui les éclairait, elle distinguait à peine leurs visages, et n'aurait su dire lequel avait parlé, ni si elle les connaissait... Comment réagir ? Et, plus que tout, qui étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils là, et comment l'avaient-ils trouvée ? L'un des hommes parla, d'une voix calme, posée, presque neutre et pourtant réconfortante.

« Viens... Nous allons t'expliquer. »

Hochant la tête, elle se releva, serrant la main de Johannes, comme si ce contact l'aidait à respirer, et suivit les trois sorciers jusqu'à l'entrée de ce gigantesque hall noir dont on ne pouvait même pas identifier les murs, refermant le passage derrière eux, les suivant à travers les escaliers, couloirs, et passages secrets, sentant Johannes se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'ils remontaient à la surface, jusqu'à-ce qu'ils se retrouvent au cinquième étage de la tour ouest, pénétrant dans un bureau dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, à l'ambiance chaleureuse, un feu crépitant dans une cheminée immense, le soleil couchant éclairant la pièce d'une multitude de couleurs dont elle ignorait presque le nom. Il y avait des fauteuils devant l'âtre, plusieurs bibliothèques, des piles de parchemins aussi hautes qu'elle reposaient sur une table au centre de la pièce... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

« Pardonne-nous le désordre... Nous ne sommes arrivés qu'il y a quelques heures.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?... Et que faites-vous ici ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?

\- Du calme ma jolie... Chaque chose en son temps. Explique-nous d'abord ce qui t'es arrivé, et ce que tu faisais dans le tunnel d'évacuation d'urgence ?

\- Dean. Laisse-la souffler, tu veux ? Assied-toi, il ne peut rien t'arriver ici.

\- C'est faux. Aucun endroit n'est sûr. Puis comment pouvez-vous savoir quoi que ce soit ?

\- Parce que nous sommes ici pour vous aider. »

Rozary ne pouvait détourner son regard des trois hommes. Tout son être, toute son âme, désirait comprendre en quoi ils étaient là pour les aider. En quoi ils étaient supposés faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'étaient que des sorciers ordinaires, après tout...

La main de Johannes se resserra dans la sienne. Lorsqu'il pris la parole, après un lourd silence, elle pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'il souriait... Oh, comme ses yeux devaient briller de mille feux, à ce moment... Mais ils étaient tellement... Hypnotiques, ces étrangers... « Rozary... Ils sont comme moi ! »

Nouveau silence. Rien, pas même le vent qui semblait vouloir déraciner la Forêt Interdite là-dehors, n'aurait pu faire le moindre bruit. L'atmosphère était lourde de questions non posées, de suppositions, et de pourtant tellement d'autres choses encore... Ce n'était pas pesant, loin de là... Intriguant. Electrisant. Rien d'autre... Et c'est ce qui était magnifique.

Réalisant enfin ce que le druide lui avait dit, elle observa plus longtemps les trois hommes... Le premier ne lui semblait pas moins différent de Johannes que n'importe quel élève de l'école. Il était vêtu très simplement et pourtant très élégant, dans une robe de sorcier noire, pourtant parsemée de ce qui semblait des courants d'étincelles bleutées... Du même bleu que ses yeux, nota-t-elle. C'était celui qui s'était exprimé le plus calmement et posément, celui qui l'avait convaincue de sortir de ce qu'ils avaient appelé un tunnel d'évacuation d'urgence... Elle ignorait même qu'il y en eut, à Poudlard !

Le second avait les cheveux mi-longs, plutôt foncés. La jeune Serpentard se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas autant qu'elle le désirait à le détailler, il était bien plus grand que les deux autres, un visage à la fois décidé et indécis, ce qui était véritablement étrange... Il semblait réellement vouloir les aider...

Le troisième était celui qui lui avait semblé le plus nerveux. Le plus pressé. Comme si quelque chose allait mal tourner. Comme s'il savait... Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir quoi que ce soit ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée... Mais ses yeux... Ils avaient la même teinte que le grand chevelu. Excepte qu'ils étaient dirigés vers celui qui était désormais assis en face d'elle, le premier des trois... Elle crut lire quelque chose dans ce regard. Comme de la douleur. Comme ce qu'elle ressentait lorsque Johannes et elle étaient séparés...

« Vous êtes... Des druides ?

\- Presque. Notre grand mère l'était, répondit le plus grand. Il s'assit à son tour, prenant grand soin à laisser de la place entre le premier homme et lui, de manière à ce que le nerveux puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je m'appelle Sam. A côté de moi se trouve mon frère, Dean. Et à côté de lui, Castiel. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider, répéta-t-il.

\- Ecoutez, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour nous aider !

\- Rozary, calme-toi... Ils ne mentent pas... Je le sens... »

C'était étrange, cette sensation, tellement étrange qu'elle en frissonna. Entendre ce prénom qu'elle détestait plus que tout à présent prononcé par la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux... Horrifiant, et magnifique à la fois. Malheureusement, elle ne se calma pas longtemps... Le dénommé Dean ouvrit la bouche, chose qu'il aurait probablement évité, s'il avait su... Mais peut-être savait-il ?... « Ecoute, Rozary, c'est ça ? On a pas beaucoup le temps, alors tu vas m'...

\- Ne prononcez plus jamais ce nom ! Répliqua la jeune fille en dégainant instantanément sa baguette vers lui. Baguette qui en un battement de cils de Castiel s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il semblait la sonder de ses yeux perçants, Merlin ce qu'elle détestait ça...

Sam se leva, les mains tendues entre les deux canapés, regardant chaque duo tout à tour. « Ok, on est partis sur un mauvais pied. On va se calmer, respirer un grand coup, et continuer comme si de rien n'était, d'accord ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Johannes, répondit celui-ci avec un énorme sourire. Et voici Rozary, mais elle n'accepte ce nom que prononcé par moi, et sa mère... D'habitude, sa famille l'appelle Rose. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, parce que son prénom est très... »

L'adolescente se leva, silencieuse, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil était presque totalement couché, et seuls quelques lueurs rouges apparaissaient au-dessus de la forêt. Accepterait-elle d'entendre son nom encore une fois, de la bouche de qui que ce soit ? Certes, elle ne pourrait jamais en empêcher Johannes... Ni Dumbledore, car le vieillard faisait décidément tout ce qui lui chantait. Mais sa mère... Elle se mordit le poing. Ne pas pleurer. Ne rien dire en présence de ces inconnus, de ces gens qui ne savaient rien, qui n'auraient de toute manière rien compris...

Une main se posa sur son épaule, sans qu'elle n'aie senti personne s'approcher d'elle, ni entendu le moindre pas. « Ne laisse pas ta famille décider pour toi, Rose... Laisse ton cœur te guider...

\- Vous ne savez pas qui ils sont ! Vous ne comprenez rien !

\- Ah non ?... » répondit Castiel en la faisant se retourner vers lui, remontant une de ses manches, et laissant apparaître un tatouage noir, ce serpent autour d'un crâne, ce symbole qu'elle avait autrefois tellement désiré porter et qui à présent lui donnait la nausée... Il rabattit le tissu sur son bras, avant de plonger son regard glacial dans le sien. « Je crois que je peux comprendre mieux que quiconque, au contraire... Et si après nos explications, tu ne nous crois toujours pas capables de comprendre la moindre chose... Alors tu seras libre de quitter la pièce, et tu n'entendras plus parler de nous. Entendu ?...

\- Rose, dit calmement Sam en s'approchant d'elle. Comment veux-tu que qui que ce soit comprenne ce qui t'arrive, si tu n'explique pas ? Nous ne sommes pas devins... Du moins, pas comme tu l'entends. Reviens t'asseoir, et nous allons...

\- On a pas le temps pour ça, Sam !

\- Dean, elle a le droit de savoir !

\- De savoir quoi, au juste ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez vous incruster comme ça au château, prétendre me connaître, me comprendre, et que tout ira bien ?

Johannes se leva et s'approcha à son tour. Tout semblait s'être arrêté lorsqu'il lui prit la main, plongeant ses yeux indéfinissables dans le regard de la jeune fille. « Ils ne mentent pas. Je le sens. Viens s'il te plait, écoutons au moins ce qu'ils ont à nous dire...

\- Ce n'est pas ça... C'est à moi de te protéger... C'est à moi de faire en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien... Dumbledore...

\- … Est celui qui nous envoie, acheva Dean. Alors tu vas aller t'asseoir, et écouter ce qu'on a à te dire...

\- Non ! Vous ne savez pas, vous ne pouvez pas... C'est impossible...

\- J'y crois pas, on perd notre temps !

\- Dean... » Castiel s'approcha de lui, lentement, Rozary pouvait presque voir le lien qui unissait leurs regards... Et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le calme envahir Dean, jusqu'au moment où la main du sorcier toucha l'épaule du druide. « Laisse-lui le temps. Souviens-toi comment c'était, au début. J'étais aussi perdu qu'elle. Et elle ne sait rien de ce qui l'attend. Elle va avoir besoin de nous... »

Et là, sans réellement comprendre comment ni pourquoi, peut-être était-ce le calme contagieux qui emplissait la pièce, mais Rozary se détendit aussi, refermant son visage et reprenant ce masque neutre et impassible qui la caractérisait, elle serra la main de Johannes et retourna s'asseoir. Tout lui semblait compliqué, brouillon, elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, et de ne plus jamais arriver à savoir ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Peut-être ces trois hommes étranges réussiraient peut-être à lui apporter les réponses qu'elle désirait tant avoir ?...

« Castiel ? Tu t'occupes de tout avant qu'on commence ? » demanda Sam, alors qu'il allait s'asseoir à son tour, suivi de près par Dean. Le sorcier sortit sa baguette, et forma un mouvement circulaire englobant la pièce, avant de la faire disparaître dans sa manche et de s'asseoir, imperturbable. Son visage était étrangement fermé, presque concentré, se dit Rozary, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

« Vous allez sûrement avoir beaucoup de réactions, pendant ce récit, dit le Mangemort. Ne nous interrompez pas. Vous poserez vos questions après...

\- Oui, Professeur », répondit la Serpentard sur un ton faussement enjoué, ce qui lui valut un regard glacial du sorcier qui lui faisait face. Le silence se fit, et Sam en profita pour commencer son récit avant qu'il n'y aie d'autres écarts...

« Vous le savez, la magie est un don avec lequel on naît. Et ce gène magique peut à la fois être transmis par le sang qu'apparaître dans une famille de...

\- Moldus, Sam, compléta Castiel.

\- Oui, voilà, Moldus, qui donc n'ont pas forcément de lien de sang avec la magie. Il en existe aussi plusieurs sortes, je crois que Rose le sait déjà. La magie profane, que Castiel et toi utilisez, mais plusieurs autres, aussi, dont la nôtre, qui est la magie naturelle. Il existerait aussi une forme de magie divine, mais cela n'a encore jamais été prouvé. La magie naturelle ne touche que de rares personnes, souvent au sein de communautés recluses. Il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, les Druides étaient un peuple très puissant. Peut-être même plus que les sorciers. La nature est régie par une harmonie, et parce que les druides vivent plus longtemps que la moyenne et qu'ils ne cessaient de se multiplier, les naissances au sein de notre peuple se firent de plus en plus rares. Si cinq Druides naissaient sur l'année, c'était beaucoup, et l'on avait à nouveau de l'espoir pour notre peuple...

« Merlin fit beaucoup pour nous. Il nous apprit à nous cacher, à éviter les autres, tout en nous montrant comment interpréter les signes d'une naissance druidique, et ce juste à temps pour que la plupart des nôtres échappent à l'Inquisition... Car les sorciers peuvent se défendre face à eux. Mais dans un cachot de pierres, seul un druide très puissant peut espérer ressortir en vie... Et ceux-là ne se faisaient généralement pas prendre. Ce fut une époque très dure, et beaucoup sont morts en espérant revoir un jour l'équilibre rétabli. Nous étions de moins en moins nombreux, de plus en plus isolés, reclus, dans des petites forêts par-delà le monde... Chaque peuplade pensait être la dernière, chaque Druide pensait ne plus assister à aucune naissance.

« Un jour pourtant, les signes se réactivèrent. Un chêne pousse au beau milieu d'une forêt de sycomore. Les primevères poussent en cercles parfait à chaque opposé de la zone dans laquelle le druide doit naître. Les animaux cessent chaque bruit, et le bois entier devient silencieux. On dit que plus ils sont calmes, et plus longtemps est le silence, plus le druide sera puissant. Cette théorie n'a plus été vérifiée depuis des décennies, car depuis Dean et moi, le seul qui est né est...

\- Moi ? Demanda Johannes, confus.

\- Oui, répondit Dean. La magie naturelle fait partie de toi, plus que de mon frère ou moi. On le voit. Ce qui est triste, c'est que tu n'aies pas eu le temps d'apprendre quoi que ce soit, et qu'on doive se débrouiller par nous mêmes...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous-Savez-Qui, reprit Sam. Il a aussi vu ces signes, il a aussi eu vent d'une prophétie, on ne sait pas comment. Une prophétie émise par Merlin en personne... Plus une légende, que l'on se transmet de génération en génération, tard le soir. _Lorsqu'après un cycle, la licorne réveillera la forêt, le temps sera pour l'harmonie d'être rétablie_. Pour ta naissance, la forêt est restée silencieuse une semaine entière. Le dernier jour, une licorne mit bas. La mère mourut, et ce sont les pleurs du petit qui éveillèrent la forêt... Personne d'autre qu'un druide n'aurait pu comprendre ces signes et ce qu'ils signifiaient. Personne ne sait donc comment il a fait pour apprendre ta naissance. Peut-être a-t-il surpris une conversation entre deux Druides ? Il est entré dans une colère noire, et a ordonné à ses Mangemorts de tous nous exterminer, comme il compte le faire avec les Moldus.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Demanda enfin Rozary. Ce que voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était que les sorciers n'aient plus à se cacher... Pourquoi tuer les Druides, alors ? » Johannes la regarda, plongeant ses yeux indescriptibles dans les siens.

« L'harmonie, Rozary. Chaque chose doit vivre avec plusieurs autres. La lumière et l'obscurité, par exemple. L'une n'existe pas sans l'autre. Comment veux-tu voir une ombre, dans le noir ? Comment voir la lumière, si la pièce est éclairée partout ? Sans le noir, pas de blanc, et sans le blanc, pas de noir. Comme deux faces d'une même pièce. Les séparer n'est pas impossible, mais cela ferait régner le chaos. Il en est de même avec les peuples qui vivent sur cette Terre. Chaque être a sa place. C'est l'équilibre du monde qui est en jeu, pas seulement cette guerre entre deux camps de sorciers dont tu m'as parlé. Si l'équilibre est rompu, tout sera fini...

\- Et... Comment on arrête tout ça ? On le tue ?

\- Idéalement.

\- Non, Dean. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'ôter des vies. Elles sont toutes précieuses.

\- Tu as une solution, peut-être, Sam ? On a pas le choix ! Il a tué notre famille entière, et toi tu voudrais l'inviter à manger ? Tu as entendu ce que Castiel a dit. Il n'est même plus humain ! »

Et Dean, qui s'était levé sous l'énervement, Dean dont les yeux semblaient irradier, Dean qui aurait presque fait peur à Rozary, sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Les quatre autres se regardèrent, et la jeune fille ne savait pas si c'était le cas pour eux, mais son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Castiel fit un geste pour l'interrompre, sa baguette glissant hors de sa manche. Après un nouveau geste circulaire à travers la pièce, il plongea son regard glacial dans le sien, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait parler.

« Comment ça, plus humain ?...

\- Il n'aurait pas dû vous dire ça. C'est un secret que très peu de monde connait. Pour faire court, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a séparé son âme en morceaux pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Même si quelqu'un le tuait maintenant, il reviendrait.

\- Comment faire, alors ?

\- Détruire Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas notre combat. Nous devons sauver les Druides, les réunir, les rassembler. Et surveiller les signes, autant que possible, à la recherche des naissances, parce qu'elles vont se multiplier sous peu. Il faut l'empêcher de nous nuire, et si pour cela il faut qu'on aide Dumbledore et Potter, nous le ferons. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de le tuer. »

Rozary ne comprenait plus rien. Que faisait ce mangemort, exactement ? Qui était-il ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, et le fait qu'il tourne visiblement le dos au Maître devait présager quelque chose de grave... Mais elle ne comprit pas la suite des évènements. Johannes et Sam, d'un même mouvement, s'étaient levés et avaient tourné la tête vers la Forêt Interdite, pendant que le visage de Castiel se décomposait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais la voix avec laquelle le sorcier parla lui fendit le cœur : « Sam... Va le voir. Je dois parler à Rose... »


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, c'est mardi, voici le chapitre 4 ! :D

J'ai bien avancé. Pas dans l'histoire même, non, je vais vous avouer que le chapitre de vendredi n'est même pas encore fini. Mais la construction de l'histoire (merci à Léo !) est à son maximum, je sais presque exactement tout ce qui va se passer, et je me demande vraiment si vous allez toujours m'aimer ._. Pour métaphoriser, je suis gentille et je donne des cookies, mais je vole du chocolat. (c'est réellement arrivé en plus...) Donc voilà, accrochez-vous bien, ici on va en apprendre beaucoup d'un coup... Et c'est pas fini !

Fans de Destiel, ce chapitre devrait vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Pour les Sabriel, patience, il arrive notre Gabi, probablement au prochain si tout va bien !

Merci à Aspho' pour ses reviews, tu es la seule, mais ça me fait très très plaisir, j'adore ! Allez les gens, motivez moi s'il vous plait ._.

Je rigole, j'écris pour le plaisir, mais avoir des avis c'est toujours bien quoi...

La bonneuh lecture ! Des bisous !

* * *

Rozary regarda sans vraiment comprendre Sam sortir en courant, suivi par Johannes, pendant que Castiel avait l'air d'être dévasté, hésitant, regardant tout à tour par la fenêtre, puis vers elle. Fermant les yeux, semblant se concentrer, il expira un peu avant de prendre un air plus détendu, et de se lever. « Viens...

\- Mais... Pourquoi ne pas parler ici ?

\- J'ai dit : viens. »

Elle se leva donc et le suivit à travers le château, jusqu'au septième étage, où il fit plusieurs aller-retours dans le couloir, avant d'avancer vers elle, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le regardant faire. Il passa à sa gauche, et ouvrit une porte, dont elle était sûre qu'elle n'existait pas lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Pénétrant à sa suite, elle regarda autour d'elle, pour voir ce qui ressemblait à... La salle commune. « Castiel... Où sommes-nous ?

\- La Salle sur Demande. Elle prend l'apparence de ce dont tu as besoin en l'invoquant. Et j'ai besoin de me sentir bien, comme avant que tout cela commence... D'où la salle commune.

\- Pourquoi tu te sens mal ?... Et pourquoi tu me le dis ? Tu n'as pas l'air de parler de ce que tu ressens aussi facilement...

\- Parce que pour que tu comprennes ce qui t'arrive, je vais devoir en parler, justement. Et parce que personne ne doit pouvoir écouter ce que je vais te dire. Certaines choses doivent demeurer secrètes, et je n'ai pas confiance en grand monde...

\- Ca veut dire que tu as confiance en moi ? » Il répondit d'un regard. « Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu t'es enracinée.

\- … Je me suis quoi ?

\- Enracinée. Au début, tu n'as pas compris ce qui t'arrivait. Quand tu l'as vu, il t'a semblé étrange, mais tu n'as pas compris, et tu es passée à autre chose. Puis quand tu l'as revu, tu as su que tu avais froid avant d'être avec lui, mais que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte. Tu ne connais pas la couleur de ses yeux, tu ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous retrouver lorsque vous êtes séparés, et rien que l'idée qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit te fait du mal, c'est pour ça que tu hésite à accomplir la mission que ta mère t'a confiée...

\- C'est la légende que Dumbledore m'a racontée... Le lien qui le Druide avec...

\- Avec sa famille, répondit Castiel. Pas la famille de sang, la vraie famille, la famille des âmes. Un Druide ne s'enracine qu'une fois au cours de sa vie. Et si la personne avec qui il s'est enracinée meurt, il meurt aussi. Si l'un souffre, cela arrive aux deux, et c'est la même chose pour le bonheur. » Rozary s'assit. C'étaient beaucoup d'informations d'un coup, et il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser. Mais elle comprit soudain quelque chose, une phrase qu'il avait prononcé et qu'elle n'avait pas relevée...

« Comment savez-vous pour ma mère ? Et ma mission ?...

\- Parce que tu es l'exact opposé d'elle, tout en lui ressemblant. J'étais deux ans au-dessus de Bellatrix, à l'école. Elle ne doit certainement pas se souvenir de moi, d'ailleurs. Je suis quelqu'un de très discret...

\- Je dirais pas ça...

\- Ah ? Est-ce que le nom de Novak te dit quelque chose ?...

\- Novak ?... C'est le nom de cette famille de sorciers qui s'est fait exterminer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ? Plus aucun survivant de ce sang...

\- Si. Moi. Vois-tu, j'ai reçu presque exactement la même éducation de toi, une famille aisée de Sang-Pur, les autres ne sont que parasites. En sortant de Poudlard, je suis devenu Médicomage, plutôt efficace d'ailleurs, mais je n'avais jamais tourné le dos à ma famille. Jusqu'à-ce que le Lord me le demande. Que sais-tu de ta mère ?

\- Euh... Que Vous-Savez-Qui l'a formée, qu'elle a épousé mon père pour la pureté du sang, qu'elle a torturé les Londubat, puis été enfermée à Azkaban... Avant de s'évader l'année dernière.

\- Elle n'est pas la seule que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aie formé en personne. Je fus le premier, à vrai dire. Il me prit sous son aile et m'apprit beaucoup de choses, dont certaines me semblaient vraiment mauvaises, même venant lui. La discrétion était ce qui l'importait le plus, mais vois-tu, il avait besoin de publicité, de prouver au monde qu'il ne fallait pas seulement le craindre lui, mais aussi ses adeptes. Surtout ses adeptes, en fait. Et je ne rentrais pas dans le moule. Mais comme je pouvais toujours lui être utile, il choisit de me faire disparaître aux yeux du monde. Un soir où je rendais visite à mes parents, il est apparu, et les a exécutés, purement et simplement, avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Pour prouver ma loyauté, je devais finir cette mission, et faire disparaître mon nom de la surface de la terre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, lui qui désirait plus que tout la pureté du sang, désirait tellement exterminer une famille entière de sang pur, mais jeune, aveugle et effrayé que j'étais, je lui obéis, allant jusqu'à mettre en scène ma propre mort.

« Après ça, je fus véritablement à son service. Je n'existais plus que pour lui, et ses ordres. Tuer quelqu'un, ramener un objet, faire disparaître des preuves... Tout cela m'était confié. Je n'avais plus aucun libre arbitre.

« Un jour, il me demanda d'aller voir les druides. Il désirait les rallier à sa cause. J'avais pour mission de revenir avec des alliés, ou de ne laisser personne derrière moi. J'ai donc pris la route au moment même, allant à la recherche de ceux qui avaient presque disparu. Je me guidais avec des rumeurs, jusqu'au jour où je suis arrivé dans un petit village, au bord d'une forêt. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de maisons, je croisai deux garçons de mon âge en approchant, et demandai où je pouvais trouver la personne qui pouvait m'aider. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux des leurs, c'était étrange, je n'y comprenais rien. Quand j'arrivai devant la maison des Anciens, je me ressaisi, et entrai. Deux personnes étaient assis dans des fauteuils abimés, un couple, visiblement. L'homme semblait mal en point, assis près du feu, essayant de se réchauffer comme il pouvait. La femme me regarda, la même lueur dans les yeux que les deux jeunes hommes, puis leur demanda de partir et de nous laisser.

« Je me sentais bizarre. Vraiment. Comme si elle savait. Je pense que c'est le cas, d'ailleurs. Elle me dit qu'elle savait pourquoi j'étais là, mais qu'elle refusait la proposition. Et que si je voulais exécuter mes ordres, j'en avais totalement le droit, mais que cela me tuerait, moi aussi. Je n'ai rien compris, j'avais déjà ma baguette en main, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait, tout au fond, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Elle me sourit, et m'invita à m'asseoir. Puis elle m'expliqua...

« Cette vieille dame était bien plus âgée qu'elle ne le semblait, et avait immédiatement reconnu les signes. Lorsque je lui demandai lesquels, elle me dit que je m'étais enraciné, et m'expliqua ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Que si cette personne mourait, je mourrai, et que par conséquent le tuer revenait au suicide. Mais elle savait également ce qu'il adviendrait si je ne les tuais pas. Elle comptait sur ma discrétion, dit qu'elle était prête à se sacrifier s'il le fallait, car c'était son destin, et elle s'y était résolue depuis longtemps... Rien que le fait que l'Harmonie allait enfin se rétablir, et que ses petits-fils puissent connaître cette époque, était tout ce qui lui importait.

« Nous avons donc conçu un plan. Je simulais la mort de ce qui restait de sa famille, ainsi qu'elle m'aie échappé. Je prenais soin d'eux. Elle se chargeait du reste... Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai tout brûlé, la forêt entière, le simulacre du parfait petit massacre, jusqu'à endurer un sort lancé par la Druidesse qui me fit perdre connaissance. Sam et Dean étaient en sécurité, à l'autre bout du monde, dans un château où leurs pouvoirs étaient affaiblis et indétectables... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut, et finit le travail en un clin d'oeil, après lui avoir fait avouer la naissance de Johannes. Après quoi il l'acheva. Il s'est tourné vers moi, et cette lueur qu'il y avait dans son regard, je ne l'avais jamais encore vue pour moi. Je l'avais déçu. Il voulait que je me rachète. J'ai donc fait évader tes parents, ainsi que plusieurs autres, et j'ai recommencé à travailler dans l'ombre, tout en prenant soin de Sam et Dean...

« Nous avons trouvé d'autres Druides, ainsi que d'autres sorciers qui adoptaient les mêmes croyances. Nous essayions le plus possible de rassembler du monde, car la guerre qui se prépare est pire encore que tout ce que tu peux imaginer... Et dans l'après-midi, Dumbledore nous a contactés. Il était certainement au courant de nos agissements depuis un moment, mais n'avait pas levé le petit doigt, ni pour nous arrêter, ni pour nous aider. Et là, il avait besoin d'aide. C'était urgent, a-t-il dit. Nous avons transplané, avant de le suivre à l'infirmerie, où Johannes était évanoui sur un lit. Il n'aurait pas du se relever, rester allongé à se reposer, mais Dean avait compris, et nous l'avons donc suivi jusqu'au tunnel d'évacuation... La suite, tu la connais. »

Rozary resta là, sans prononcer un mot, pendant quelques secondes. Ainsi, il comprenait réellement ce qu'elle endurait. Et lorsque Bellatrix l'avait torturée, cela avait également atteint Johannes... Cela expliquait son état, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Et elle se détesta pour cela, pour avoir involontairement fait souffrir cet être si pur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui se trouvait embarqué dans toute cette histoire contre sa volonté... Elle n'osait pas parler, à vrai dire. C'était trop pour elle, trop dur à digérer, et elle se doutait que ce n'était que le début d'une longue série d'informations, d'histoires, et d'évènements qui la changeraient à jamais... Tout comme cela avait changé Castiel. Peut-être était-ce pour cela, d'ailleurs, qu'il était si... Etrange.

Le temps passa, dans ce silence à peine gênant, où Castiel tentait de se reprendre, et de ne pas sembler aussi atteint qu'il l'était en réalité, où Rozary en oubliait les secondes qui passaient. Comment pouvait-elle se plaindre de sa vie, alors que son vis-à-vis, ainsi que certainement un bon nombre d'autres personnes, avaient vécu de telles atrocités, et s'en sortaient de la sorte ? Ce sorcier était fort, vraiment, et par ''fort'' elle n'entendait pas le sens « puissant » du terme, mais bien le courage, la bravoure, l'envie de se relever et d'avancer... Elle attribua cela à Dean immédiatement. Cela semblait évident. Ils étaient ce « tout » qu'on lui avait décrit plus d'une fois... Et cela lui amena une autre question. Plus gênante, mais il fallait qu'elle la pose, et elle sentait qu'il lui répondrait.

« Castiel ?... » L'intéressé plongea son regard de glace dans ses yeux. « L'enracinement... Est-ce que c'est comme être en couple ? Enfin je veux dire...

\- Non, répondit-il, voyant qu'elle cherchait ses mots. C'est bien plus fort qu'un couple. C'est une seconde moitié de toi, cette personne peut être ton opposé comme ton semblable, du même sexe ou non... Il se peut même qu'un Druide ne s'enracine jamais. Mais si cela lui arrive, c'est un lien aussi beau que dangereux. Comme tu le sais, il peut être mortel, et protéger l'autre est un automatisme auquel on ne peut que difficilement échapper... Comme quand Sam et Johannes sont partis réconforter Dean. Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais été à ses côtés bien avant eux. Mais cela se travaille. Avec de l'expérience et de la volonté, on peut supporter l'éloignement, tout en gardant une connexion permanente avec l'autre.

\- Cela veut dire... Enfin... Est-ce que Dean et vous... ?

\- C'est personnel. Mais tu comprendras bien assez tôt que c'est bien plus que ça. Si, par exemple, Johannes venait à avoir une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un, tu ressentirais exactement la même chose que lui, au moment où il le ressent. Tout comme la douleur. Et si cela t'arrive alors que tu es en public, cela peut être... Gênant. Tandis que si deux êtres enracinés couchent ensemble... C'est indescriptible, il faudrait que tu le vive pour le comprendre. Cela dit, et pour te répondre : non, s'enraciner ne veut pas forcément dire partager le même lit. D'après les légendes, certains Druides enracinés avaient chacun leur propre famille, et arrivaient assez à travailler leur lien que pour pouvoir continuer à vivre chacun de leur côté. Donc non, tu ne seras pas obligée de te marier et d'avoir des enfants avec Johannes, le Destin n'est pas si injuste, il te laisse le choix. C'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux réellement au fond de ton cœur, en sachant que plus jamais tu ne pourras te passer de lui, que ta vie dépend de la sienne, et inversément... »

Décidément, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à garder ses questions pour elle-même... Chaque fois qu'elle demandait des informations à Castiel, elle en revenait avec encore plus d'interrogations, avait-il un lien de parenté avec Dumbledore ? Non, il avait mis fin aux jours de sa famille... C'était horrible. Elle avait beau se sentir de moins en moins proche de sa mère, quelle serait sa réaction si quelqu'un venait la tuer devant ses yeux ? Et son père, dont elle n'avait presque aucun souvenir ? Les Malfoy ?

Castiel avait les yeux perdus dans les flammes qui crépitaient... Il était resté debout depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, là, à côté de la cheminée, racontant plus son histoire au feu qu'à elle-même, ne tournant la tête vers elle qu'en de rares occasions. Et dans ce regard si significatif dans lequel elle se perdait, elle finit bientôt par voir la glace fondre. Elle aperçut le vrai Castiel, celui qui avait tout sacrifié pour une cause qu'il croyait juste, avant de se retrouver lui aussi embarqué dans une histoire trop grande pour lui, trop lourde pour ses épaules... Plus il lui parlait, et moins son regard lui semblait froid, mais juste... Humain. Elle comprenait ce qu'il vivait, et même si certaines choses étaient inimaginables, elle frissonnait rien qu'en y songeant...

Ses gestes furent automatiques. Elle se leva, lentement, et s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres seulement du Mangemort, et de le prendre dans ses bras, sans réfléchir. Elle savait que c'était ce dont il avait besoin, là, tout de suite. Ce n'était certes pas Dean qu'il enlaçait, mais il serrait dans ses bras quelqu'un qui connaissait la vérité, la première personne qui provenait réellement du même monde que lui, et qu'il pouvait aider à ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Qu'il pouvait prendre sous son aile, avec qui parler, rire, de ces actualités magiques que Sam et Dean, bien que passionnés par la sorcellerie, ne comprenaient pas forcément...

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rozary vit la personne qu'il était. Pas le sorcier enraciné et à l'air déterminé malgré sa perdition, mais bien lui, entier, cet homme aux yeux pétillant qui lui souriait doucement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils savaient qu'il la remerciait et qu'elle comprenait. Ils savaient aussi qu'elle commençait, grâce à ses Racines communes avec Johannes, à voir non plus l'humain, fait d'os et de viande, mais bien l'âme, les énergies, ce qui fait de quelqu'un qu'il est lui. La glace avait fondu, dans les yeux de Castiel, et elle le voyait à présent tel qu'il était réellement. Un être plein d'affection, et d'émotions, quelqu'un qui désirait juste être heureux, qui était prêt à tout pour cela, même à trahir une vie de croyances et d'éducation extrêmes juste pour pouvoir... Vivre. Et plus que ça, il y avait comme de la fierté dans les yeux azur qui la fixaient. Cette lueur qu'elle avait tant espéré voir dans le regard de ses proches apparaissait dans celui dont, il y a quelques heures à peine, elle ignorait l'existence. Mais rien ne comptait, si ce n'était ça. Elle avait compris, sans réellement l'apprendre, à voir qui sont réellement les gens en leur for intérieur...

Castiel souriait. Même si elle l'avait vu sourire auparavant, ce n'était rien de comparable à ce que cela lui procurait maintenant. Elle arrivait presque à ressentir tout ce qu'il tentait de lui dire, non seulement à travers ce sourire, mais aussi à travers ses yeux. Comment avait-elle pu trouver qu'ils étaient semblables à de la glace ? Ils étaient bien plus que ça, expressifs, joueurs, emplis d'étincelles, de vie... Et pourtant, déterminés, une pointe de tristesse, c'était fou tout ce qui passait par un regard, jamais elle ne se serait attendu à quelque chose de la sorte ! Elle comprenait à présent comment Johannes faisait pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait malgré son masque impassible... C'était naturel. Elle avait lu quelque part que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme. Que, si on faisait attention, on pouvait tout lire dans un regard. C'était exactement ce qui se passait, en ce moment. Notant mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'elle retrouve ce livre, elle remarqua une étincelle de douleur chez Castiel. N'osant pas lui poser la question, elle garda le silence, mais il prit la parole. « Dean et les autres sont rentrés au château... »

C'était donc ça !? Il avait réussi à sentir que Dean n'avait plus son libre arbitre à cause des murs et protections magiques malgré la distance, et tout ce qui les séparaient ? Et elle, en serait-elle capable, lorsqu'elle aurait apprivoisé son enracinement ?... Sûrement...

Le suivant à travers le château, elle remarqua une douce chaleur se répandre en elle au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du bureau qu'ils avaient quitté ce qui lui semblait être des mois plus tôt. Sans regarder Castiel, elle sentit qu'il en était de même pour lui, toutefois dans une autre mesure... Mais, en un sens, c'était logique. Chaque personne était différente, chaque vie, chaque âme, chaque énergie... Il était donc normal que les liens qui unissent ces personnes soient différents, eux aussi, même si l'enracinement était quelque chose de très fort et de très complet qui avait beaucoup de similitudes chez chacun, il y avait toujours quelque chose de différent... C'était ce qui rendait la chose si belle...

Arrivés devant la porte, elle hésita, laissant le Mangemort passer devant elle. Pourquoi ce temps d'arrêt avant de pénétrer dans la pièce ? A dire vrai, elle n'en était pas certaine elle-même, peut-être pour garder un temps de pause entre tout ce qu'elle avait appris, entre ce qu'elle allait encore apprendre, et les retrouvailles avec Johannes, après tout, c'était possible... Mais le plus probable était qu'elle voulait être prête à enfin voir ces Druides avec son nouveau regard, à enfin comprendre ce qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors qu'entrevu...

Se retournant après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Castiel remettant en place les sortilèges comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois auparavant, son regard fut instantanément capté par ce qui lui semblait être une boule de lumière, non loin d'elle. Une lumière blanche, pure, et pourtant, elle n'était pas éblouie. Souriante, elle s'approcha de Johannes et de son regard énigmatique, pétillant, le prenant dans ses bras, et profitant de cette chaleur qu'elle pensait avoir perdue. C'était si bon de le retrouver, de se sentir à présent entière à nouveau, de l'avoir, là, tout contre son cœur... Malgré ses yeux fermés, elle sentait qu'il était heureux, comme s'il avait compris comment elle le voyait. Comme s'il tentait de la rassurer, qu'elle ne s'en veuille pas pour tout ce qu'il avait du subir par sa faute... C'était le cas, songea-t-elle. Elle le savait, au plus profond d'elle-même. Il l'avait pardonnée avant même qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Mais elle, pourrait-elle se pardonner tout ce qu'il avait enduré par sa faute ?...

Habituellement, lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Johannes, rien ne pouvait la distraire. Mais ses habitudes étaient en train de changer radicalement, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Un mouvement non loin d'elle la fit se séparer du Druide, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'origine de sa distraction, elle eut le souffle coupé. Dean et Castiel, tout comme Johannes et elle quelques instants auparavant, se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux fermés, comme si plus rien au monde n'existait. Ils étaient entourés d'un halo argenté des plus clairs, tourbillonant, hypnotisant, d'une telle beauté qu'il était presque impossible d'en détacher le regard. Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit était « magique », mais ce n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait. C'était plus que de la magie, c'était un tout, l'Unité incarnée. La vérité. L'évidence. Ce n'était pas seulement le sentiment de plénitude qui se dégageait d'eux, ou qu'on pouvait lire sur leur visage, non, c'était bien plus que ça. Indescriptible, malgré tous les mots qui composaient son vocabulaire, elle était certaine que même aucun mot existant ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux en ce moment précis...

Ils se dégagèrent. Et plus ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre, plus cette aura qui les enveloppait s'estompait, tout en se renforçant. C'était magnifiquement douloureux, de voir à quel point ils avaient envie de rester l'un contre l'autre éternellement, mais que malgré la distance qui les séparait à présent, ce qui les unissait restait présent, et le resterait quoi qu'il arrive...

Assis dans un coin près de la cheminée, Sam regardait la scène en souriant. Il était véritablement heureux pour son frère, on pouvait le voir sur son visage, dans ses yeux brillants, dans toutes les énergies qui émanaient de lui... Il était véritablement beau, lui aussi. Physiquement bien sur, personne n'aurait pu en douter, mais cette lueur dans ses yeux, ce sourire... Jamais il n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit de mauvais, Rozary en était certaine. Il tourna son regard vers elle, justement, et dans ses yeux indescriptibles elle lut non seulement le bonheur, le vrai, malgré de petites lueurs plus sombres, mais elle y vit aussi ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans les yeux de Castiel... De la fierté. Lui aussi avait compris comment elle les voyait à présent, qu'elle avait franchi une étape, et pas des moindres, celle de comprendre et de voir véritablement les personnes comme ils étaient, comme les Druides le faisaient, comme si elle voyait à travers leurs yeux. Ce qui, en soi, était le cas...

Mais chaque chose a une fin. Et les yeux de Sam se voilèrent d'une manière étrange, comme s'il était ailleurs. On ne pouvait plus rien lire de lui, plus rien ne l'entourait, comme si elle n'était plus qu'une simple sorcière incapable de voir et de comprendre... Elle regarda à nouveau Dean et Castiel, avant de se rendre compte que le problème ne venait pas d'elle, mais de Sam... S'avançant vers lui, elle s'agenouilla devant le Druide, se mettant à sa hauteur, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, n'osant pas le toucher, pendant que derrière elle s'approchaient les autres.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Sam cligna des yeux, et tout sembla redevenir normal. Les pétillements dans ses yeux, les énergies autour de lui... Pourtant différentes. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il plongea son regard dans celui de quelqu'un se trouvant derrière elle. « Castiel... Il faut contacter Charlie. Je l'ai vu... »

Rozary regarda autour d'elle, ne comprenant rien. Castiel hocha la tête, sa baguette glissant de sa manche jusque dans sa main, et s'approcha de la cheminée, devant laquelle il s'agenouilla, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, avant de lancer une poignée de ce qu'elle reconnut comme étant de la Poudre de Cheminette. Tous attendaient, dans une certaine mesure. Castiel semblait vouloir que cela fonctionne, mais elle n'aurait pu le dire, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il avait fait. Sam semblait troublé, parce qu'il avait vu, ou ce qui allait se produire, ou tout autre chose encore. Dean, lui, était déterminé, mais aussi curieux de savoir ce qu'avait vu son frère. Et Johannes, lui, semblait trépigner d'impatience, semblant comprendre qu'il allait voir quelque chose d'incroyable encore une fois, lui qui connaissait à peine la magie. Elle fut bluffée de pouvoir dire tout ça sur toutes ces personnes... Jamais elle n'avait analysé les gens de la sorte, sans se tromper, elle en était certaine !

Les flammes crépitèrent, étincelles vertes, qui se transformèrent en un brasier couleur émeraude, emplissant toute la cheminée l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de disparaître, laissant place à une forme humaine enflammée. Jamais Rozary n'avait encore entendu parler d'une telle utilisation de la Poudre de Cheminette. Elle ignorait même que l'on puisse en utiliser dans l'enceinte de Poudlard... La forme humaine parla. Une voix féminine, chantante, sortit de ses lèvres de flammes. « Castiel ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il faut faire vite, Charlie, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, répondit-il. Le réseau de cheminées du château est protégé, et ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que quelqu'un ne sache ce qui se passe...

\- Charlie, dit Sam précipitemment. Je crois que je l'ai vu. Le dernier Maître Druide. Le plus puissant ayant jamais existé, le plus vieux Druide encore en vie, celui qui pourrait nous aider à rétablir l'Harmonie !

\- Ok, Sam, on est sur le coup. Décris nous ta vision.

\- Euh... La mer... Je ne sais pas laquelle, mais il est sur une île ! Très verte, mais aussi très froide, il y avait de la neige... Des cascades, des falaises au-dessus de la mer...

\- Chéri, tu es au courant que ça peut être n'importe quelle île scandinave, ça ? Tu n'as pas un détail pour moi ?

\- Non... Des maisons avec des toits en herbe... Des moutons... Un cirque. Et des Alchémilles...

\- Des quoi ?

\- La plante, l'Alchémille !

\- D'accord. Comment je vous préviens que j'ai trouvé ?

\- Trouve une solution, répondit Castiel. Il faut partir, maintenant. Au revoir Charlie, et merci !

\- Salut les filles ! »

Et la silhouette de flammes disparut. Tous se regardèrent. Ce qui venait de se passer allait changer leur avenir à tous, ils en étaient certains. Et même si Rozary ne comprenait absolument pas comment Sam avait pu avoir une vision, ou comment Castiel avait contacté cette Charlie dans Poudlard, elle savait que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était des plus important. Mais elle n'osa pas poser de question. La peur de paraître stupide, ou de les ennuyer avec ses questions incessantes... Heureusement pour elle, Johannes était aussi curieux qu'elle sur le sujet. « Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure qu'il ne restait plus aucun Maître...

\- C'est vrai, répondit Dean. Les véritables Maîtres Druides sont tous morts. Mais il en reste un. Très puissant, savant, et instruit. Celui qui pourrait nous enseigner le savoir perdu depuis des années. Celui qui nous aidera à... » Il fut interrompu par un estomac gargouillant. Rozary rougit légèrement, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« Rose... Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ? » lui demanda Johannes. Ce fut un soulagement de se faire appeler par son surnom, réalisa-t-elle. Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre son véritable prénom. Jamais.

« Je... Je n'en sais rien... Au petit-déjeuner... Hier, compléta-t-elle en voyant les premières lueurs du jour illuminer la Forêt Interdite. Il lui semblait qu'il s'était déroulé des années depuis la veille, lorsque tout allait bien ou presque...

\- Descendez manger, répondit Castiel. Puis retournez en cours. Je vous ferai savoir si Charlie nous donne des nouvelles...

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, Rose. Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons. Agissez comme d'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Personne ne doit savoir.

\- Et vous ? Vous ne mangez pas ? Vous allez rester enfermés ici en attendant que Charlie vous dise qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose ? Et si c'est dans plusieurs jours ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. L'important est que personne ne sache que nous sommes ici. Pour le reste, on se débrouillera. »

Rozary hocha la tête, éreintée mais déterminée, reprenant son masque impassible habituel, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pouvait berner personne dans cette pièce, elle espérait pouvoir tenir et agir comme à son habitude en cours et, surtout, face aux autres... Avec son nouveau regard, elle ignorait quelle serait ses réactions en voyant les habitants de Poudlard...


	5. Chapter 51

Je suis à dix jours de retard... C'est impardonnable. Mais je vais essayer quand même en vous publiant ce chapitre 5, trois fois plus long que les autres. Et trop long pour tenir en un seul document (faut vraiment que j'apprivoise ce site ._.) donc je vous le met en trois parties... Ca ressemble à rien, du coup, mais j'ai pas le choix, j'ai pas envie de m'arracher les cheveux pour publier.

Grande nouvelle, cette histoire va être traduite en Anglais ! o/ (bon, un chapitre pour l'instant, mais ça compte, non ?..)

Sinon ? Merci à Léo pour ses conseils (ils ne vous plairont peut-être pas. Mais moi, j'adore ce que cette histoire est devenue grâce à lui) ; Clem pour ses critiques sur le comportement des personnages ; Marjo pour ses encouragements ; et Gabrielle qui a été la première à lire cette histoire, et qui m'a incitée à la continuer... Je sais enfin où je vais grâce à vous quatre, et c'est beau :')

Petit rappel : Supernatural et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux.

J'en profite que ça fonctionne (après avoir recommencé 20 fois..) pour vous demander de ne pas oublier de me poster vos avis. Bien sur, j'écris pour moi avant tout, mais j'essaie de me donner des limites, des contraintes, je galère avec un site qui visiblement ne m'aime pas juste pour vous le faire partager... Un commentaire, positif ou négatif, ne coute rien et peut m'aider énormément pour m'améliorer. Donc merci à l'avance, et voici le chapitre 5 en 3 parties... Préparez-vous. Ca va devenir sombre. J'écoute Placebo en écrivant, et je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas, parce que je suis productive, mais si les personnages existaient ils voudraient probablement ma mort pour tout ce qui est prévu de leur arriver...

BREF ! C'est ici que je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

Glad.

* * *

Le Maître

Johannes et Rozary marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle, la jeune fille essayant de ne regarder personne dans les yeux, impassible, un petit sourire dessiné malgré tout sur ses lèvres par la présence de Johannes. C'était assez dur d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, car même si elle ne regardait personne dans les yeux, elle voyait les énergies, ressentait les personnes, certains qu'elle pensait apprécier et qu'elle ne voulait soudain plus jamais croiser, d'autres dont elle aurait aimé se rapprocher, presque instinctivement, mais auxquels elle ne pouvait même pas accorder un regard sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Assise à la table des Serpentard, entourée comme toujours par son cousin et les amis de celui-ci, elle essayait d'agir naturellement, jusqu'au moment où Drago lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé la veille, et si Johannes allait mieux. Apparemment, il s'était mis à hurler peu après qu'elle ne soie partie, avant de s'évanouir... Le souvenir de cette douleur lui fit serrer les machoires, mais elle plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de Drago, avant de répondre « Rien de grave... J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Ca va mieux, maintenant.

\- Si tu le dis... Oh, Père et Mère demandent ce que tu fais ces vacances, poursuivit-il. Est-ce que tu rentres chez nous, cette fois ?

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle en regardant Johannes. J'ai quelque chose à régler ici d'abord... Mais embrasse-les pour moi.

\- Tu agis bizarrement, Rose... Ca ne va pas ?

\- Si, je... J'ai juste été me coucher très tard, à cause de ce devoir de Rogue sur les inferis... Oh, en parlant de lui, à partir de midi, il y aura un nouveau mot de passe à la salle commune, reprit-elle. J'avais oublié de vous en parler...

\- Ah, et c'est quoi cette fois ?

\- Basilic.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Il n'avait pas plus ridicule ?

\- Arrange-toi avec lui, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de rassembler ses affaires et de se lever. Moi, je dois aller en cours. A tout à l'heure ! »

Johannes la suivit jusqu'en haut de la tour Nord, où elle allait suivre son cours de Divination. L'atmosphère était, comme toujours, étouffante et irrespirable, mais cela ne la dérangea pas vraiment, cette fois. Sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi, cette matière l'attirait. Elle ne pensait pas avoir le don de voyance, mais elle trouvait cela intéressant, en curieuse qu'elle était.

Après s'être assise sur un pouf, dans un coin de la salle, le Druide à ses côtés, elle risqua un œil vers le professeur Trelawney et retint un hoquet de surprise. Les ondes qui s'émanaient d'elles étaient les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait vu autour de Sam... Cela voulait-il dire qu'il possédait lui aussi le don de double-vue ? Mais... Alors cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient probablement réellement retrouver le dernier Maître ! Elle sourit, pressant la main de Johannes, ne se concentrant pas réellement pendant ce cours, perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées et ses espoirs... Elle l'aiderait à accomplir sa destinée, à ramener l'harmonie, peu importe le prix !

Mais... Et Dumbledore ? Et sa mère ? Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?... Tout cela lui faisait peur, réellement peur. Le visage de Castiel apparut devant le sien... Si il y était arrivé, pourquoi pas elle ? Il l'aiderait, elle en était certaine. Elle n'avait vu que la beauté et le bien en lui, car il se battait contre son passé, ses remords, il était fort, vraiment, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ni qu'elle ne décide quoi que ce soit, Castiel Novak était devenu le nouveau Mentor de Rozary...

La matinée se déroula sans réellement d'encombres, Johannes préférant ne pas aller en cours de potions – celui-ci se déroulant aux cachots – choisit d'aller en soin aux créatures magiques, puis ils se retrouvèrent à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Là, voyant à la table des Serdaigle certains élèves de sa classe écrire frénétiquement sur de longs parchemins, elle réalisa que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à son cousin au petit-déjeuner, elle n'avait absolument pas travaillé sur le devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... Qu'allait dire Rogue ?

Johannes tourna la tête vers elle, comme s'il avait senti ce qui se passait... Evidemment, qu'il l'avait senti. « Rose ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas fait le devoir sur les Inferi... Et je me demande ce qui va se passer...

\- Ca ne peut pas être aussi terrible que tu le pense, si ?

\- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir... »

Regardant sa montre, elle prit son sac et se leva, suivie par le Druide, grimpant les étages jusqu'à la classe devant laquelle une file d'élèves stressés attendait. Ils entrèrent en silence à l'arrivée du professeur, Rozary s'asseyant au fond comme à son habitude, sortit son livre et deux rouleaux de parchemin. L'un vierge, et l'autre sur lequel on pouvait déchiffrer une ébauche de devoir inachevé. Lorsque Rogue passa entre les tables pour les ramasser, il lui jeta un regard des plus noirs. Heureusement pour elle, elle faisait partie de sa maison, car pour un tel affront, Serpentard aurait eu une bonne dizaine de points en moins, si ce n'est plus.

De retour à son bureau, le professeur n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer le moindre sarcasme que des coups se firent entendre à la porte de la salle de classe. « Entrez » dit simplement Rogue d'une voix lente, ouvrant à peine la bouche en parlant. Comme les autres, Rozary et Johannes se retournèrent pour voir qui avait osé déranger l'ancien maître des potions alors qu'il n'avait même pas débuté le cours... Il fallait du culot, de l'audace, et beaucoup de courage pour oser faire une chose pareille...

Les yeux de Rozary s'écarquillèrent en voyant Castiel dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux brillant de mille nuances de bleu différentes... Yeux qui devinrent instantanément plus froids lorsqu'il remarqua dans quelle classe il venait d'entrer. « Bonjour, Professeur... Je viens chercher Johannes et Miss Lestrange. Le directeur les attend dans son bureau. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers son professeur, qui avait une réaction plutôt étrange, comme s'il était face à un fantôme, mais il y avait plus, dans ses yeux, comme de la nostalgie, presque de l'espoir... Pourquoi ? Cet homme pouvait-il donc éprouver quoi que ce soit ? Visiblement oui, et c'était ce qui lui sembla le plus étrange. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il ne bernait ni Johannes, ni Castiel, ni elle. D'ailleurs, avant ce jour, elle avait toujours cru à cette image de professeur sans cœur. Il plongea son regard noir dans les yeux de Castiel, et répondit lentement. « Puis-je savoir pourquoi le Directeur envoie un inconnu chercher deux de mes élèves ?

\- Je ne suis pas un inconnu... Je suis Clemens Lyon. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a contacté pour poser quelques questions à Johannes et en apprendre plus sur lui...

\- Johannes peut vous suivre, mais je doute fortement que vous ayez besoin de Miss Lestrange pour interroger un adolescent...

\- Détrompez-vous. Mais si vous préférez, je peux aller avec Johannes jusqu'au bureau du directeur, qui reviendra interrompre votre leçon pour Miss Lestrange...

\- Soit. Lestrange, accompagnez donc votre ami, et tâchez d'être de retour avant la fin de ce cours. Je n'accepterai pas de second devoir incomplet de votre part... »

Rozary rangea ses affaires en un temps record, et quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il lui était possible sans attirer l'attention. Quand Castiel referma la porte, ils marchèrent d'un pas pressant en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. « Castiel... Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Charlie l'a trouvé. Il faut partir. Maintenant.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas... Je dois... Dumbledore...

\- C'est Dumbledore qui nous a fait venir ici. C'est lui qui va nous permettre de quitter le château. Et tu ne peux rien pour lui.

\- Mais ma...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'agit de ton choix, Rose, répondit-il en s'arrêtant et en plongeant son regard dans le sien. En le voyant, tu comprendras qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi pour mourir... Ses jours sont comptés.

\- Quoi ? Mais que... Castiel ! » Elle fit son possible pour le rattraper, mais sans réel succès, il était déjà au pied de l'escalier, prononçant le mot de passe juste avant qu'ils ne le rejoignent.

Une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle remarqua que Sam et Dean étaient debout près de la cheminée, semblant les attendre. Le directeur était debout face à une étagère, semblant chercher quelque chose. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Rozary eut le souffle coupé. Tellement de noir, au-dessus de lui, tellement de souffrance lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas. Castiel avança vers lui, le remerciant du regard, avant de prendre la plume de phénix qu'il lui tendait. La jeune fille se ressaisit, et rejoignit les autres devant la cheminée, se demandant ce qui les attendait. « Rozary, Johannes, ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître. J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas ce que vous avez vécu dans ce château. Bonne chance... »

Ils le remercièrent du regard, puis Castiel ensorcela la plume, qu'il tendit entre eux tous. Rozary, la seule à connaître ce moyen de transport, saisit délicatement une extrémité, indiquant aux autres de faire pareil. La suite fut plutôt floue, mais elle sentit ce tiraillement spécifique au niveau de son nombril, avant d'avoir l'impression de s'envoler. Quand Castiel leur cria de lâcher la plume, elle le fit instantanément, en même temps que les autres, anticipant la chute comme sa tante le lui avait appris. Elle atterrit en douceur en même temps que Castiel, alors que les trois Druides étaient allongés au sol, se massant le crane, le coude, ou le nombril... Il était vrai qu'ils employaient un Portoloin pour la première fois, mais Castiel n'aurait décemment pas pu tous les faire transplaner en même temps...

« Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans un petit village d'Ecosse. Moldu, précisa-t-il. Donc pas de magie tant que nous ne serons pas à la maison...

\- A la maison ?...

\- Oui. Nous avons choisi de vivre à l'abri ici, en bordure de la forêt. Il y a très peu d'habitants, ce qui aide beaucoup pour la discrétion... Et il y a assez de technologies pour vivre et faire nos recherches sans encombres... »

Ils avancèrent à travers les rues, saluant les quelques habitants qu'ils croisèrent... Apparemment, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, et Rozary se demanda ce qu'ils avaient trouvé comme couverture pour pouvoir avoir la paix.

Après quelques minutes, ils aperçurent la forêt un peu plus loin, semblant surveiller une maison solitaire, plutôt grande, et on ne peut plus ordinaire. Castiel les fit entrer, avant de se diriger vers le salon, une pièce immense où trônaient plusieurs canapés, mais aussi plusieurs tables contre les murs, recouvertes de machines étranges, et une grande table au milieu, où régnaient livres, parchemins, feuilles, et une carte du monde, sur laquelle deux personnes étaient penchées. Un jeune garçon asiatique, et une femme, probablement la fameuse Charlie, car en les entendant elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et releva la tête. « Salut, les filles !

\- Vous avez fait vite, poursuivit l'asiatique. Vous avez reçu notre message ?

\- Oui, répondit Sam en montrant une petite branche. Bravo pour l'Alchémille... Donc, on va où ?

\- Sur les Îles Féroë. Un cirque ambulant. Apparemment, le Maître se cache parmi les artistes.

\- Merci, Kevin. L'un de vous va devoir rester ici, reprit Castiel. Il y a des remèdes à distribuer au village cette semaine, je vais les préparer. Départ dans une demi-heure, arrangez-vous pour savoir qui nous accompagne... »

Castiel s'en alla d'un pas pressé, suivi de près par Dean. Sam prit le temps de saluer Charlie et Kevin, puis leur présenta Rozary et Johannes. La sorcière – puisque Rose voyait des volutes magiques au-dessus d'elle – leur dit bonjour en les prenant dans ses bras comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Après quoi elle leur proposa quelque chose à boire, tirant Kevin par la manche jusqu'à la cuisine pour leur préparer du chocolat chaud. Sam invita les deux élèves à s'asseoir, et prit les devants sur leurs questions. « Ici, commença-t-il, on est chez Kevin et Charlie. Charlie est née sorcière, mais étant une... Crakmol, ses parents l'ont abandonné non loin d'ici, et ont fait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Elle a été recueillie dans un orphelinat moldu, et vers ses 11 ans, elle a remarqué qu'elle pouvait changer complètement son apparence... Je ne sais pas s'il y a un mot pour ça. Elle a pris sous son aile un jeune orphelin qui était arrivé quelques années après elle, travaillé aussi dur qu'elle pouvait, et à sa majorité, ils sont venus s'installer ici, loin de tout. Castiel les a retrouvé grâce à un lien de parenté, je crois. Ils nous hébergent, nous aident dans nos recherches et pour contacter les différents Druides que nous avons déjà retrouvé. »

Rozary n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Castiel vivait avec un Moldu et une Crackmol, déjà, c'était une chose, mais il s'avérait en plus que Charlie était un membre de sa famille ? Mais alors... Comment ? Elle se promit de le lui demander dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Et... Des Moldus ? Sérieusement ? Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils l'étaient, se fit-elle la réflexion en les voyant arriver. Pourtant, leurs vêtements étaient loin d'être de la mode sorcière, mais elle ne les avait tout simplement pas remarqué... Ces _personnes_... Ils étaient magnifiques ! Et, bien sur, la magie qu'elle avait remarqué chez Charlie était son don de Métamorphage... Chaque don avait sa propre couleur, remarqua-t-elle. La vie, la bonté, étaient plutôt incolores, mais brillants, purs. La nature était verte, évidemment, elle se demandait si les Druides les interprétaient différemment ?.. La voyance était grise, brumeuse, trouble et indéchiffrable, alors que le don de Charlie était coloré, vif, criant au monde sa place. Et la mort, se souvint-elle en se remémorant Dumbledore, était oppressante, noire, et glaciale.

Elle prit le chocolat chaud, se sentant sourire malgré le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place... Et si sa mère la retrouvait ? Il était certain qu'elle le ferait... Drago enverrait certainement une lettre à Lucius et Cissy avant que la nuit ne tombe, disant qu'elle avait agi bizarrement, avant d'être appelée en cours par un homme étrange et de ne plus jamais réapparaître. Les Malfoy préviendraient certainement Bellatrix... Et elle aurait certainement des nouvelles d'ici peu. Elle frissonna au souvenir du sortilège Doloris, mais aussi à la crainte de le subir encore une fois...

Une main se posa sur la sienne, et elle leva les yeux. Johannes. Il ne la quitterait pas, évidemment, elle le savait, mais que dirait sa mère si elle voyait de qui elle s'entourait ? Cela la terrifiait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre...

Autour d'elle, Sam, Charlie et Kevin discutaient joyeusement, Johannes participant à la conversation de temps en temps, gardant toujours un œil sur Rozary. Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et Dean entra, suivi de Castiel, qui déposa plusieurs fioles et flacons sur la table. Se retournant vers eux, il plongea son regard océan vers eux, et Rozary se sentit transpercée, même si ce n'était pas forcément vers elle qu'il regardait précisément. « Il est temps de partir...

\- Ok ! Je vous accompagne, dit Charlie. C'est moi qui ai pris contact avec Isil, la sorcière qui a retrouvé le cirque... Elle nous attend pour nous guider à travers l'île.

\- Très bien. Kevin, j'ai étiqueté les remèdes, il faudra les apporter aux villageois... J'en ai fait quelques fioles supplémentaires au cas où on ne rentrerait pas tout de suite. As-tu ton appareil pour nous contacter ?

\- Un téléphone, Castiel, ça s'appelle un téléphone. Et oui, je l'ai, je vous appelle s'il y a le moindre problème.

\- Parfait. Sacs d'urgence, tout le monde, pas le temps de faire des bagages, il faut partir au plus vite. Il n'y a pas que nous qui le recherchons...

\- Castiel, l'interrompit Sam. Rose et Johannes n'ont pas de sac d'urgence... Ils n'ont pas d'affaires du tout... » Castiel, qui avait sorti sa baguette en s'approchant de la cheminée, la bougea simplement en regardant vers la porte, et deux sacs à dos flottèrent jusque dans la pièce, pour se poser aux pieds des adolescents. « Ok, c'est bon. On part quand ?

\- Maintenant. »

Charlie prit Kevin dans ses bras, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille, avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Elle respira un grand coup, mit son sac sur une épaule, et s'approcha de la cheminée, rejoignant les autres. Ils employèrent la Poudre de Cheminette après avoir expliqué à Johannes son fonctionnement, et donné le nom de leur destination. Le « Cirque Sucré » avait fait plusieurs fois le tour des Îles Féroë, mais s'était arrêté pour une semaine de festival non loin d'une forêt dont parlaient plusieurs légendes de la région.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite maison chaleureuse, et furent accueillis par une jeune sorcière, à peu près le même âge que Charlie, de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, et des yeux gris pétillants. Elles se prirent dans les bras, la Métamorphage la remerciant pour son hospitalité, pendant que Castiel regardait autour de lui d'un air suspicieux. Il n'était pas à l'aise, quelque chose clochait, mais elle n'aurait pu dire quoi. Cela ne semblait tracasser qu'elle, de surcroit... Non, pas qu'elle. Dean aussi, remarqua-t-elle en voyant la manière dont le Druide regardait le Mangemort... Donc, elle avait raison, si Dean pouvait le sentir aussi, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Castiel. Oui, mais quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire en quoi, ni comment, mais elle le sentait, et il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et elle fut transportée par ce qu'elle lut dans son regard... Tellement de douleurs, de regrets, de doutes... Avait-il... Peur ? Il lui semblait que oui. Elle tenta comme elle put de lui dire que ça irait mieux, juste par la force de leur regard, de lui envoyer ce qu'elle pouvait d'énergies positives pour qu'il se sente moins mal. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, ni même si cela marchait. Probablement, car elle crut déceler de la gratitude dans l'azur de ses yeux, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la sorcière qui les avait accueillis.

« Merci pour ton aide... C'est très...

\- Très important, je sais. Dumbledore et Charlie ont été très clairs sur ce point, c'est pour ça que je vous ai contactés dès que je l'ai trouvé. Je ne vois pas ce que vous lui voulez... Ce n'est qu'un illusionniste Moldu, même s'il est très doué, il n'a rien de spécial...

\- Vous n'y croyez pas, dit simplement Sam en la regardant.

\- Bon, d'accord, je n'y crois pas. Il est bizarre. Mais c'est important, et Dumbledore m'a confié pour mission de vous aider à le rallier à votre cause, ce que je fais.

\- Merci, Isil, ajouta Charlie. Tu es celle qui le connait le mieux ici... Comment on fait ?

\- Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Même si tout le monde par ici a déjà entendu parler de lui... Le Cirque Sucré est l'un des plus célèbres de l'archipel. J'ai réservé des places pour ce soir... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux avoir avant tout un aperçu de ce dont il est capable...

\- Génial. Quartier libre. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures.

Une fois que Castiel eut fini de parler, les choses se mirent en place on ne peut plus naturellement. Charlie et Isil, leur hôte, parlèrent. De quoi exactement ? Nul ne le savait, Sam, Dean et Johannes étant allé prendre l'air, et respirer cette magie ambiante, profitant de pouvoir laisser libre cours à leurs pouvoir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Castiel et Rozary s'étaient assis d'un même mouvement à table, et la jeune fille se rendit compte que Castiel allait encore moins bien que ce qu'elle imaginait jusqu'alors. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. « As-tu réfléchi à ce que tu voudrais faire, en sortant de Poudlard ?...

\- Je... Pas depuis que j'ai rencontré Johannes, avoua-t-elle. Avant, je voulais travailler au Ministère, tout en agissant dans l'ombre pour Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais maintenant... Je ne sais pas...

\- Tu as essayé de me soigner, tout à l'heure...

\- Oh... Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'avais juste envie que vous alliez mieux...

\- C'est le cas. Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu veux ?

\- Vous feriez ça ?

\- Je suis médicomage, souviens-toi. Et l'enracinement aide beaucoup, car en plus de soigner magiquement le physique de la personne, je peux également agir sur les énergies, et en insuffler des positives... Comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. C'est Dean qui me l'a appris... Mais Sam, Johannes et lui vont être très pris dans les journées à suivre. C'est toujours très mouvementé lorsque l'on retrouve un Druide, ils passent des heures entières à parler, partager leur vécu et leurs histoires... Le fait que nous soyons sur les traces du dernier Maître n'arrange en rien les choses. Ils vont avoir beaucoup à apprendre, tous les trois... Pour peu qu'il accepte de les aider...

\- Hm... Donc, si je comprend bien, si le Maître les aide, nous ne les verrons presque plus ? » Castiel lui répondit par la négative d'un mouvement de tête. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas ? Je serais curieuse d'apprendre tout ce que vous savez ! Puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais ruiné toutes mes chances d'avoir un diplôme... »

Il n'y eut plus de réponse. Elle en profita pour monter à l'étage, regardant dans chaque pièce, cherchant dans laquelle leur hôte avait transporté son sac, et décida de s'allonger un moment avant que la soirée ne débute réellement. Elle était exténuée...


	6. Chapter 52

Rozary dormit d'un sommeil de plomb, sans rêves, sans même bouger. Elle sentit qu'on la secouait légèrement, qu'on l'appelait, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, elle remarqua que quelqu'un avait déposé une couverture sur elle. Qui ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire. Mais Castiel était assis au bord de son lit, la regardant se réveiller lentement. « Rose ?

\- Mmh... » Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi du tout, et pourtant, quelque chose au fond d'elle était différent, elle ne savait au juste quoi exactement. « C'est déjà l'heure ?.. » Castiel hocha la tête en se relevant, elle aurait voulu le retenir par le bras, lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, comme si ce n'était pas le bon moment. Après tout, peut-être était-ce le cas ? Elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien, si ce n'est marmonner qu'elle descendait tout de suite. L'homme se retourna vers elle avant de passer la porte, et lui dit de retirer son uniforme, une tenue civile étant plus discrète. Puis il partit, la laissant seule.

Saisissant son sac, elle en extirpa plusieurs robes de sorcière, mais coupées de manière à ce qu'elles paraissent de mode Moldue. En choisissant une noire aux nuances argentées, elle s'habilla, puis descendit rejoindre les autres. Tous étaient assis près de la cheminée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, Dean rangeant un objet étrange à sa ceinture, et Charlie semblant parler seule, sa main sur son oreille. Rose s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, cherchant à comprendre, quand Isil s'approcha derrière elle. « C'est surprenant n'est-ce pas, quand les mondes magiques et moldus se mélangent ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'adolescente en regardant Sam, qui exécutait les mêmes gestes que Dean quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Une arme moldue, répondit Isil. Capable de tuer si on s'en sert mal. Mais si j'ai bien compris les explications que j'ai eues, ils ne maîtrisent pas encore assez leurs pouvoirs que pour se défendre sans cet objet... Et Clemens ne peut pas être partout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Clemens... » répéta Rozary sans comprendre, avant de se souvenir. « Ha, oui... Non, c'est vrai, il ne peut pas protéger tout le monde... Surtout que j'ai toujours la Trace sur moi...

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'aurais dix-sept ans dans deux mois... Pourquoi ?

\- Rien... Je me demande quand Dumbledore comprendra que les missions ne sont pas pour les enfants. Je ne veux pas t'insulter en disant cela, mais cela peut-être très dangereux...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ici pour que ma vie soie en danger. »

Rozary avait mis fin à la conversation, rejoignant les autres qui réfléchissaient à la manière de procéder. Il se trouvait que Charlie ne parlait pas seule, mais bien dans une petite boîte qu'elle rangea dans sa poche, en leur signalant que Kevin avait fini sa tournée, et venait de rentrer. La jeune Serpentard crut comprendre que cette boîte était donc le fameux « téléphone » mentionné par Kevin quelques heures plus tôt. Elle se demandait comment cela fonctionnait, mais elle ne dit rien, et écouta silencieusement.

Le plan était simple. Aller au festival, trouver le bon chapiteau, regarder le spectacle. Castiel, Sam, Dean et Isil surveilleraient les alentours, et en cas de problèmes, Isil prenait Johannes et Rozary, et transplanait jusqu'à chez elle. Ils eurent droit à une liste des signes suspects à surveiller. Puis, ils suivaient le Maître jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait établi ses quartiers – un chalet en bordure de forêt – par petits groupes, et par différents moyens. Rozary n'ayant pas encore atteint sa majorité, elle resterait toujours soit avec Isil, soit avec Castiel – ou Clemens, comme il s'était présenté à la sorcière...

Ils partirent donc, tous en groupe, la jeune fille souriant en voyant à quel point les Druides étaient épanouis malgré leur pesante mission. Tout autour d'eux flottaient des volutes de magie, ils irradiaient de pouvoir... Etait-ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle les regardait vraiment sans qu'aucune protection magique ne bride leurs pouvoirs ? Parce qu'ils se rapprochaient du Maître ? Ou sa vision des choses s'était-elle encore améliorée ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire...

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du festival, et laissèrent Charlie régler leur entrée en argent moldu, avant de tous entrer. Castiel avançait tout droit, bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement où était le bon chapiteau. Dean et Sam, eux, regardaient en tous sens. Johannes était intimidé par tant de monde, et tenait juste la main de Rozary, tentant de garder son calme. Mais celle-ci sentait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : tout voir, tout découvir. Elle sourit, et sentit quelque chose sous son pied alors qu'elle tentait de suivre Castiel. S'arrêtant net, elle regarda ce que cela pouvait bien être, et saisit le papier sur lequel elle venait de marcher, avant d'éclater de rire, et d'appeler les autres, le lisant à voix haute lorsqu'ils l'eurent tous rejoint. « Le Cirque Sucré a l'honneur de vous présenter son tout nouveau spectacle lors du festival annuel de la magie. Chaque soir, à vingt heures, chapiteau 38, allée 9...

\- D'accord, on a dix minutes, dit Sam. Mais chapiteau 38 et allée 9... C'est où ? »

Charlie soupira, et se dirigea vers un homme qui parcourait les allées en distribuant des tracts. Elle revint vite, un sourire aux lèvres, se moquant gentiment de Castiel qui était allé vers la droite après l'entrée, ce qui était l'exact opposé de là où ils voulaient aller, et les guida d'après les indication que l'homme lui avait données.

En chemin, Dean en profita pour acheter un énorme seau de popcorn, qu'il partagea avec tout le monde, malgré le regard exaspéré de Castiel. Ce à quoi le Druide répondit simplement « Mec, c'est du _popcorn_ ! Pas du poison !

\- On a pas le temps pour...

\- Oui, je sais, on a pas le temps pour se distraire. Mais je te rappelle qu'on est dans un festival de magie. Il y a des cirques. Et tu sais ce que font les gens, dans ce genre d'endroits ? Ils mangent. Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse remarquer, tu manges une barbe à papa, d'accord ?

\- Dean...

\- Il a raison, reprit Charlie. Mange quelque chose, ça ne te tuera pas... » Castiel lui lança un regard presque indéchiffrable. A la fois outré, paniqué, et amusé, comme si cette phrase avait déjà été dite dans un autre contexte. Mais Charlie ne releva pas.

A vrai dire, aucune de ces sucreries n'attirait Rozary non plus, et elle était secrètement heureuse que ça soie à Castiel que Dean aie fait la remarque, sinon elle n'aurait littéralement pas su où se mettre. Soudain, elle comprit ce qui arrivait au Mangemort. C'était exactement la même chose qu'elle : ils n'y connaissaient absolument rien en sucreries moldues... Qu'allaient-ils aimer, ou pas ?

Le sorcier regardait le seau que lui tendait le druide comme s'il allait lui lancer un mauvais sort, sous les encouragements des autres. Castiel leva la tête vers Rozary quand elle s'approcha, et posa sa main sur le bras de Dean, lui faisant baisser les sucreries de la vision de leur ami. « Dean... Nous venons de familles de sorciers, et n'avons jamais réellement vécu parmi les Moldus.

\- Oui, j'avais compris, mais quel est le rapport avec...

\- As-tu déjà vu Clemens manger des sucreries depuis que tu le connais ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?... » Voyant que Dean ne répondait pas, elle regarda les autres. Personne ne comprenait, excepté Isil, qui semblait amusée par la situation. « Nous venons d'un autre monde. Totalement. Rien n'est pareil dans ce que nous avons appris en grandissant. Dans le monde magique, les sucreries sont différentes aussi. Nous ne connaissons aucun des articles qui sont vendus dans ces boutiques... »

Castiel lui lança un regard reconnaissant, puis regarda vers Dean, avant de baisser légèrement les yeux. Avait-il honte ? Ce n'était pas une faiblesse, pourtant... Et elle comprenait le Mangemort. Il avait passé des années à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, et avec l'enracinement, il avait du apprendre à gérer cela en plus... Faire découvrir les sucreries de son monde n'avait certainement pas du faire partie de ses priorités depuis leur rencontre... Il avait du cacher les Druides, puis il y avait cette histoire avec Charlie qui devait beaucoup le tracasser aussi... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrangeait rien, elle en était sûre...

Dean parut déçu, lui aussi, de ne pas avoir pensé à cela plus tôt. Ne voulant pas qu'il se sente mal, elle tendit la main vers le seau qui pendait maintenant au bout du bras du Druide, presque instantanément suivie par Castiel. Ils prirent chacun une des petites billes blanche, avant de la porter à leurs lèvres.

Ce fut surprenant. C'était croustillant et moelleux à la fois, délicieusement sucré... Elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour s'en passer jusque là. Au sourire du Mangemort, elle comprit qu'il pensait la même chose, et c'est Charlie qui brisa le silence en sautant de joie, courant à nouveau vers le stand, et revenant avec deux articles, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un nuage rose sur un baton, qu'elle tendit à Castiel, et une étrange boule rouge, elle aussi sur un baton, qu'elle offrit à Rozary avec un sourire étincelant.

Se regardant, les deux sorciers ne comprirent pas ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Ils ne savaient même pas comment se mangeaient ces choses ! « Croque dedans », dit Sam en souriant à Rozary, lui désignant la boule rouge. Chose qu'elle fit, suivie par Castiel, qui tenta lui aussi de croquer dans l'énorme nuage rose, sans savoir réellement ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il tenta de retirer sa tête, l'entièreté du nuage sembla vouloir y rester accroché, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il éloigna le bâton – à présent libéré d'une grande partie du nuage – que Dean vint à son secours, lui retirant la substance cotonneuse qui semblait collante du visage, lui montrant que ce qu'il tenait en main était une barbe à papa, et qu'il fallait qu'il la mange avec les doigts s'il voulait éviter de s'en mettre partout.

Rozary, de son côté, n'était pas aidée non plus : le vent s'était levé, et semblait vouloir à tout prix coller ses cheveux sur la boule rouge qui, après avoir croqué dedans, s'avérait être une pomme recouverte de... Peu importe. « Pomme d'amour », lui dit Sam. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais pas réellement pratique à manger. Un regard vers Castiel, et ils échangèrent, lui prenant la pomme, et elle, la barbe à papa. Après s'être assurés qu'ils aimaient ce qu'ils mangeaient – la barbe à papa en question n'avait que le goût de sucre, mais manger un nuage était quelque chose d'assez conceptuel pour qu'elle ne s'en formalise pas – Charlie les emmena jusqu'au chapiteau qu'ils cherchaient.

Le groupe entra, prenant place non loin de la sortie, mais assez proche du centre pour qu'ils puissent voir l'entièreté du spectacle. Rozary savait que c'était la partie la plus dangereuse. Car ils allaient être distraits, de beaucoup de manière différentes, il leur faudrait donc redoubler de vigilance, et espérer que personne d'autre qu'eux n'aie eu vent du Maître pour l'instant...

Mais ce n'était plus le moment de penser à tout cela. Le chapiteau se remplit puis se referma, et le noir se fit, peu avant qu'un cercle de lumière n'éclaire quelqu'un au centre de la piste. Elle n'avait vu personne arriver ! Etait-il là depuis le début ? Il n'y avait pas d'empruntes de pas dans le sable, autour de lui. Donc, pas de cape d'invisibilité. Peut-être avait-il transplané, juste avant que la lumière ne l'éclaire ? Non, c'était impossible, ils étaient au milieu des moldus.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, car après une courte présentation, l'homme disparut, et même le sable semblait ne pas avoir souffert de sa présence. D'accord, c'était bizarre...

Une musique douce commença, et des animaux entrèrent. Des chevaux, qui firent leur numéro, puis sortirent. Des tigres, ensuite. Rozary commençait à s'ennuyer légèrement, elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela était extraordinaire, même après que Charlie lui aie soufflé que c'était étrange que les animaux effectuent leurs numéros seuls... Sans personne pour les guider. Un simple sort aurait pu faire cela, songea-t-elle, c'était décidément ennuyeux... Peut-être même s'assoupit-elle un peu sur l'épaule de Castiel, qui ne fit rien pour la réveiller, trop occupé qu'il était à surveiller les alentours et le reste du public. Mais un éclair lumineux la fit se réveiller en sursaut, elle crut même lâcher un petit cri de surprise... Elle réalisa trop tard qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé, elle avait bel et bien crié, remarqua-t-elle soudain en voyant l'artiste se tourner vers elle avec un sourire étrange. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire, mais au vu de la surprise qu'elle sentait émaner de Johannes, il venait certainement d'apparaitre sur la piste comme il l'avait fait au début du spectacle. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire, mais l'homme à la chemise rouge la regardait. Quelque chose, dans ses yeux... Un pétillement doré. Il préparait quelque chose, devina-t-elle, mais quoi ? « Veuillez me rejoindre, mademoiselle... »

Rozary regarda les autres, ne sachant quoi faire. Devait-elle y aller, au risque que si quelque chose se passe mal, elle ne puisse plus compter sur ses amis ? Ou au contraire rester là, ce qui attirerait tout autant l'attention ? Castiel semblait peser lui aussi le pour et le contre, avant de hocher la tête doucement, l'incitant à se lever. Elle inspira un grand coup, avant de rejoindre l'artiste sur la piste... Se montrer pour agir dans l'ombre. C'était, il y a quelques mois encore, son objectif de vie. Etait-elle faite pour cela ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir...

Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle avança vers lui. Et plus elle avançait, plus le scintillement gagnait les yeux de l'homme, et plus elle pouvait voir à quel point il était puissant. Tant et tant de couleurs autour de lui, qui se mélangeaient en un halo doré qui l'entourait... Il irradiait littéralement.

Il vint la rejoindre et lui baisa la main avant de l'accompagner au centre de la piste, toujours ensablée. « Si je puis me permettre... Quel est votre nom ?

\- Rose...

\- Très bien, Rose. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour mon dernier numéro... De vous, ainsi que de... Loki ? Où es-tu encore passé ?... » Un renard arriva en trottinant, une rose dans la gueule, et s'assit à leurs pieds. « C'est bien, mon grand. Pour ce numéro, pas besoin de décor... Cette jeune fille ne mérite pas qu'une quelconque construction en bois lui vole la vedette, elle est bien trop... Brillante... »

Son regard semblait la pénétrer. Ce qu'il lui avait dit lui fit le plus grand bien, comme s'il avait su qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre quelque chose de gentil, qu'on la rassure. Un sourire qu'elle sut sincère s'afficha sur le visage du Maître, avant qu'il ne regarde le jeune renard, qui était à présent aux pieds de Rozary, semblant vouloir attirer son attention. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être au milieu d'une foule qui la regardait, c'était comme si tout autour avait disparu, tout en étant toujours là... Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'animal qui était assis devant elle, et comprit ce qu'il voulait sans réellement savoir comment. S'agenouillant, elle prit délicatement la fleur qu'il tenait, avant de le remercier et de se relever, les yeux fixés sur la fleur. C'était une rose rouge ordinaire, étrangement semblable à la pierre qu'elle portait en collier. Ceci ne pouvait pas être un hasard, il l'avait fait exprès, elle en était sûre. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la tige de la fleur, quand une main se posa sur la sienne.

Ce contact était réellement étrange. Réel et à la fois non. Comme un rêve, en mieux, apaisant, réellement. Elle leva la tête vers l'homme doré, car c'était véritablement comme cela qu'elle le voyait, à présent. Ses yeux ressemblaient à de l'or liquide, teinté de nuances de couleur inimaginables et tellement variées qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elles existent vraiment. Il était impossible de lire dans son regard, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il s'excusait presque d'avoir remué un souvenir douloureux. Il parlait, mais si elle comprenait chaque mot, ils n'avaient aucun sens mis chacun dans cet ordre. Ce n'était rien. Il fallait juste que le public comprenne, si elle était perdue, ce n'était pas grave... Comment avait-il fait pour qu'elle comprenne cela par un simple regard ?... Elle ne savait pas. Elle aurait même aimé regarder vers Johannes, ou Castiel, ou même Charlie, pourquoi pas, mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui.

Lentement, il lui prit la rose des mains, et la planta dans le sable, à leurs pieds, pendant que Loki le renard s'éloignait lentement, et s'asseyait, les regardant, presque comme s'il comprenait... Le Maître la fit reculer un peu, puis d'un claquement de doigts, la rose fana, se recourbant sur elle même, avant qu'un second claquement de doigts ne la fasse scintiller un peu. Un rosier poussa ensuite, à une vitesse trop rapide, même pour Rozary qui était habituée à la magie. Lorsque les fleurs se déployèrent, la jeune sorcière eut le souffle coupé par leur beauté. Elles étaient noires, d'un noir pur, se dégradant vers le bleu, un bleu vif, puis plus clair, et seul le bord du pétale était blanc. Les roses étaient grosses comme son poing, et elle le regarda en cueillir une, et la lui glisser dans les cheveux, avant de claquer des doigts. L'arbre fleuri qui venait de pousser explosa, non pas d'une de ces explosions violentes et meurtrières, mais plutôt comme si le bois du rosier disparaissait, et que chaque fleur était une bulle de savon, les pétales colorées retombant comme de la neige autour d'eux, avant de se rejoindre en volutes.

Elle regarda celui dont elle ignorait le nom. Ce qu'il faisait était magnifique ! Il ne la quittait pas du regard, lui non plus, comme si... Elle n'en savait rien. Mais il le faisait. Les réactions du public semblaient lointaines, étouffées, alors qu'elle était là, dans ce cocon de chaleur, presque heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps... Puis elle remarqua à nouveau les pétales volantes, qu'elle aurait presque oubliées, qui vinrent se rassembler autour des mains du Maître comme des centaines de papillons, se transformant en une rose unique et dorée, qu'il lui tendit, avant de soudainement se tourner vers son public, qu'il salua, la raccompagnant jusqu'à la sortie de la piste. Il lui baisa la main, un scintillement d'or dans le regard, avant de simplement... Disparaître.

Des mains l'agrippèrent, et deux yeux couleur océan se plongèrent dans les siens, sondant son esprit. Elle l'entendait demander si elle allait bien, mais elle préféra lui laisser libre accès à ses pensées, baissant sa barrière d'occlumencie. Elle savait que Castiel verrait, comprendrait. Et il le fit. Toute panique quitta soudain le Mangemort, et elle vit un éclair de soulagement passer dans son regard, avant qu'il ne dise simplement « Sortons d'ici. ».

Le temps qu'ils ne quittent le festival, Castiel ne la lâcha littéralement pas, gardant une main autour de son épaule. Ils étaient dans une sorte de formation, Isil et Charlie devant elle, Dean et Castiel à sa droite et à sa gauche, contre elle, Johannes et Sam sur leurs talons. Tous étaient prêts à dégainer baguettes ou armes, elle sentait même Johannes crépiter de magie derrière elle, et ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi... Dean sembla, comme souvent, comprendre. Même s'il lui arrivait régulièrement de manquer de tact et de finesse, elle voyait qu'il avait un cœur, qu'il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour Castiel à cause de son statut de Mangemort, et elle fut surprise qu'il la regarde pendant qu'ils avançaient dans les allées désertes. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je... C'était magnifique ! Il était tellement... _beau_! Ce n'était pas la nature qui lui obéissait, il était réellement devenu les pétales de roses, tout était fluide, pur...

\- Attends, dit Dean en lui prenant le bras et en faisant s'arrêter le groupe, se prenant par la même occasion un regard glacial de Castiel. Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas disparu ?

\- Comment ça, disparu ? Je n'ai pas bougé entre les moments où il m'offrait les fleurs ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? Novak ! »

Elle s'était retournée vers lui en l'appelant par son nom de famille. Mais ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Il était déçu. Pourquoi l'avait-elle déçu. Soudain, elle comprit en captant un mouvement non loin d'elle. D'un battement de cils, Isil s'était retrouvée stupéfixée. Rozary avait déçu le mangemort en trahissant sa véritable identité devant quelqu'un travaillant pour Dumbledore, et donc ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette identité qui devait certainement être protégée par une quelconque idée du Lord. Et Rozary avait à l'instant mis en péril une mission à la fois mortelle et d'une importance capitale pour l'univers entier. Elle l'avait fait sans le vouloir, appeler les gens par leur nom de famille est monnaie courante chez les sorciers... Malheureusement, ce nom n'était plus supposé exister.

La honte l'accabla immédiatement, mais le Mangemort ne lui laissa pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sort. Il recula d'un pas, la baguette d'Isil en main – comment était-elle arrivée là ? « Changement de plan. Sam, tu passes devant avec Charlie. Volez une voiture, n'importe quoi, et filez vers la forêt, sécurisez la maison. Dean, tu les suis avec Rose et Johannes. Normalement, quand il les verra ensemble il comprendra. Je vous rejoins avec Isil dès que c'est fait, et on rentre. Quand le Portoloin atterira, tout le monde court vers la maison, et y reste sans bouger tant que je ne l'ai pas autorisé. » Sur ces mots, il prit le bras d'Isil, et transplana.

Instantanément, Dean, Sam et Charlie se regardèrent, et les prirent par la main, sortant en courant du festival, droit vers le parking qui était heureusement pour eux indiqué. Sam et Charlie se dirigèrent vers plusieurs motos, quand Dean se dirigea vers une voiture, dont il brisa la vitre avant de l'ouvrir, et de les faire rentrer à l'arrière. Après quoi il trafiqua quelque chose sous le volant, puis l'engin démarra. Il regarda vers son frère et son amie, qui firent ronronner leurs moteurs. Les deux frères se regardèrent, et ce qu'elle vit entre eux lui coupa le souffle. Chacun d'eux ferait littéralement n'importe quoi pour sauver l'autre. Ils le savaient, se souhaitaient bonne chance, se demandaient d'être prudent, se disaient que ce n'était rien et qu'ils allaient réussir, se criaient quelque chose qui était énormément plus fort que le simple mot « amour »... Ce lien était plus beau que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vu.

La seconde d'après, les motos partirent en trombe, et Dean démarra. Bien qu'il roule vite, Sam et Charlie les distancèrent vite, filant à une vitesse folle à travers la petite ville, droit vers la forêt. Rozary et Johannes se tinrent la main, les yeux plongés l'un dans ceux de l'autre. Il avait eu peur, elle le sentait, à présent. Peur pour elle. Alors qu'il savait qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Ce qu'il avait ressenti était l'exact opposé de ce qu'il avait vu, et cela lui avait fait peur. Arrivaient pour empirer cela le fait qu'ils pourraient mourir cette nuit, ou déclencher l'arrivée du Chaos... Et tout ça parce qu'elle, petite traitre à son sang, n'était pas capable de suivre des ordres...

Dean pesta plusieurs longues minutes sur la circulation de la petite ville avant de réussir à en sortir, filant à toute allure sur une route étroite et solitaire en direction de la forêt. Personne ne relachait sa garde, et elle retenait le moindre de ses réflexes, se faisant violence pour ne pas saisir sa baguette pour se défendre... Avoir en plus le Ministère de la Magie sur le dos était quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus rien que la nuit autour d'eux, la lune et les étoiles les surveillant tandis qu'ils approchaient du chalet où le Maître avait établi ses quartiers. Et alors qu'elle regardait la lune, elle se surprit à espérer qu'il y aie quelque chose au-dessus d'eux, quelque chose de plus puissant, qui les aide dans leur quête insensée...


	7. Chapter 53

La voiture s'arrêta, et tous les trois sortirent du véhicule, courant vers la porte qu'ils savaient unique – heureusement pour eux, Isil avait reconnu le terrain avant leur arrivée. Ils entrèrent, et Rozary se sentit électrisée avant de même voir ce qui était invisible. Elle ne remarqua qu'une chose. Charlie et Sam, chacun d'un côté de la pièce, le Maître au centre. Dean appela son frère, mais celui-ci ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'Illusionniste, et vice-versa. Ils étaient comme perdus l'un dans l'autre... Et avant même de comprendre, Rozary vit, littéralement, des volutes de magie vertes et dorées s'échapper de l'un et de l'autre, s'entremêler, les relier à présent définitivement. C'était donc ça, l'enracinement ? C'était magnifique, et horrible à la fois, car qu'ils le veuillent ou non, que cet inconnu les aide ou pas, leurs destins étaient à présent liés, peu importe ce qui arrive par la suite... Une beauté effrayante...

Mais le plus effrayant était encore à se produire. Les yeux des deux hommes se voilèrent simultanément, et les volutes les entourant, les reliant, devinrent brumeuses, opaques, troubles et hypnotiques... Quelle vision pouvaient-ils avoir, en ce moment ? Elle ne pourrait le dire. Dean se jeta vers Sam lorsqu'ils tombèrent au sol, comme si chaque muscle les avait quittés. Lentement, Rozary s'approcha de celui qui l'avait fait se sentir si bien quelques minutes à peine plus tôt... Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, avant de voir un petit mouvement dans l'ombre... Loki. Elle l'appela doucement, ne sachant pas pourquoi... Il fallait qu'ils sortent de cette transe, c'était urgent, vital, et le renard était ce qui lui semblait le plus proche d'une solution, au vu de l'absence de Castiel...

L'animal s'avança lentement, timide, puis s'approcha de son maître, lui reniflant le visage, léchant sa joue. Il ne fallut rien d'autre, la brume quitta instantanément le regard de l'homme, laissant place à cet or liquide empli de couleurs qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt. Lorsqu'il la vit, il recula, visiblement effrayé, et ce sont des mouvements et des cris derrière elle qui lui firent comprendre ce qui se passait. Rozary recula en sentant les mains de Johannes et Sam sur ses épaules. Elle ne les voyait pas, mais les sentait, elle savait que c'était eux, reconnaissant leur manière de la toucher, les énergies qu'ils transmettaient sans même leur lancer un regard.

Sam s'accroupit entre le Maître et elle. « Ce n'est pas elle que vous avez vu...

\- Quoi ? Sam, de quoi tu parles ?

\- De la vérité, Dean ! Nous avons vu Kevin se faire torturer par cette femme... C'était...

\- Ma mère. » compléta Rozary, comprenant soudainement. Elle savait que Sam avait voulu qualifier la scène qu'il avait vue d'horrible, mais les deux mots étaient synonymes après tout...

Castiel n'était toujours pas là... Et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à s'en inquiéter, remarqua-t-elle en voyant Dean perdre son regard vers la porte. « Dean... Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Oui. Il va bientôt arriv... Qu'est-ce que c'est, encore ? » Loki sauta sur ses jambes, et fonça vers la porte, avant de revenir, poursuivant une chouette, sautant dans tous les sens, sur les meubles, pour tenter de l'attraper. Mais le Maître sembla enfin vouloir détacher son regard de celui de Sam, et d'un regard vers l'animal, le jeune renard s'assit, ne cessant pour autant de surveiller l'oiseau, qui se posa sur le bras tendu de l'homme doré. Rozary les regarda, cette chouette, elle la connaissait... Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers elle qu'elle la reconnut.

« Sora ?...

\- Elle est épuisée, dit le Maître. Mais elle va bien, à part qu'elle n'aime pas réellement Loki, ce que je peux comprendre. Elle dit qu'elle a quelque chose pour toi...

\- Vous parlez aux animaux ? » demanda Dean, alors que Rozary s'approchait de sa chouette noire. Elle ne tenait pas d'enveloppe dans son bec, c'était donc qu'elle avait autre chose... C'est là qu'elle vit, autour d'une des pattes de l'oiseau, une fine bande de cuir enroulée autour d'un parchemin. Les mains tremblant légèrement, elle défit le lien, et déroula le tout.

Parfois, quand tout semble bancal, il suffit d'un rien pour que le tout bascule et se retrouve pire que cela ne l'a jamais été, pire encore que tout ce que l'on imaginait. C'était le cas pour Rozary. Chaque chose ne semblait que signifier sa chute. Mais ce mot qu'elle venait de recevoir, ces cinq mots pour être précis, étaient la pire chose qui pouvait arriver en ce moment. Elle ne remarqua pas Johannes lire au-dessus de son épaule, avant d'appeler discrètement Dean, qui fit de même avant de visiblement se perdre dans ses pensées. Rozary était bloquée sur le petit parchemin, et ses cinq mots, griffonnés dans cette écriture aussi chaotique que celle qui les avait rédigés...

Un petit bruit signala l'arrivée d'Isil et Castiel, qui se précipita vers Rozary et lui arracha le parchemin des doigts. « Je sais où tu es. » lut-il à voix haute. « Rose, est-ce que c'est...

\- Bien elle qui me l'a envoyé ? Oui...

\- Castiel, dit Sam d'un ton pressé. Il faut rentrer. Maintenant. Kevin est en danger... »

Une lueur rouge se leva soudain, de plus en plus brillante et vive. Rose baissa les yeux vers son collier, puis leva la tête vers les autres, qui la regardaient étrangement. « Nous aussi... » Etait-ce la peur qu'elle lut dans le regard de Castiel ? Impossible à dire. Mais il se tourna vers Dean, sa baguette glissant le long de sa manche. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui à la recherche d'un objet assez pratique pour tous les transporter, Dean leur cria de tous se mettre en cercle, qu'il fallait qu'ils partent au plus vite.

« Mais... Et Sora ? Et... » la jeune fille regarda vers le petit renard, qui courait entre les jambes de son maître, visiblement effrayé.

Tout se passait tellement vite, elle était perdue, ne savait pas qui faisait quoi, ou croyait quoi. Elle vit Castiel tendre le bras et une théière vint se poser dans sa main. Quelqu'un eut peur. Quelqu'un d'autre rassura le premier. Isil prit la main de Rozary, et pendant que Castiel préparait le Portoloin, elle dit simplement « Laisse-la ici. Elle te retrouvera...

\- Pas le renard, dit Sam, en regardant le Maître, qui irradiait de tellement d'émotions contradictoires qu'il en faisait presque peur.

\- Alors il reste là, lâcha simplement Castiel.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Castiel, ils sont liés... Ils ne peuvent pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre comme ça ! » Le mangemort plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sam, lisant son esprit, tentant de comprendre pourquoi le Druide parlait à la place du Maître... Ce qu'il vit l'interrompit totalement dans ce qu'il était en train de faire. La lueur rouge s'amplifia encore, les murs de bois tremblèrent. Quelqu'un cria, aussi, mais qui ?...

Le Mangemort s'accroupit, et prit le renard dans ses bras, avant de décompter, chacun d'entre eux touchant la théière. Elle se sentit tirée par le nombril, et soudain, tout devint tournoyant. La dernière chose qu'elle vit de ce petit chalet fut le toit qui s'écroulait, laissant apparaître le ciel d'un bleu sombre, éclairé par les astres, dans lequel naquit une lumière verte des plus puissantes, dessinant une tête de mort dont un serpent s'échappait de la bouche ouverte...


	8. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le Mangemort Blanc

Tous étaient tombés violemment au sol. Rozary attrapa une main, ne cherchant même pas à savoir celle qu'elle avait prise, et courut en direction de la foret. Ses jambes étaient brulantes, et ses poumons certainement inexistants à présent. Mais elle continuait. C'était dur, mais il fallait qu'elle amène cette personne en sécurité, c'était vital, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle l'emmena jusqu'en haut des escaliers, et entra dans une pièce qu'elle crut au hasard, avant que tous ses muscles se relâchent et qu'elle ne se calme enfin.

Un éclat lumineux à l'extérieur lui fit tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Là, Castiel et Isil se battaient contre cinq Mangemorts, à quelques mètres à peine de la maison. Rozary regarda par réflexe autour d'eux... Pas de corps. Tout le monde était à l'intérieur.

La personne qu'elle avait emmené à l'intérieur comme si sa vie en dépendait s'était approchée, mais aucun ne parla pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. « C'est...

\- Des Mangemorts, hocha Rozary. Les adorateurs de Voldemort. Et la femme contre qui se bat Castiel, c'est ma mère...

\- Ta... » Dean leva les yeux vers l'endroit où la seconde part de lui-même risquait leur vie et celle du monde. Et la jeune fille sentit une peur glaciale, perçante, l'envahir. Mais un Mangemort transplana. Puis un autre. Puis deux autres après eux. Bellatrix éclata de rire, et cria quelque chose à Castiel, avant de disparaître à son tour. Castiel tourna la tête vers eux, et Rozary savait qu'il pensait à Dean, et uniquement à lui, elle le voyait, littéralement, comme si les pensées de Castiel sortaient de sa tête et se ruaient toutes vers la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Castiel prit Isil par la main et se rua à l'entrée de la maison, parcourant toutes les pièces en murmurant des sorts de protection, passant plusieurs fois dans ce qui s'avéra être la chambre de Dean, dans laquelle Rozary et lui-même se trouvaient. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Rozary, ses yeux brillant de grattitude, avant de se tourner vers Dean.

« Je dois y aller. Isil reste avec vous. Ne sortez pas de la maison tant que je ne suis pas revenu. Peu importe ce qui se passe. » Dean hocha la tête, et Rozary eut envie de dire quelque chose, mais Castiel transplana au même moment.

Dean et Rozary descendirent les escaliers, silencieux comme des ombres, inquiets, secoués, choqués, les mains tremblantes. Personne ne savait ce qui allait se passer. Et personne ne voulait réellement le savoir...

Alors qu'ils entraient au salon, une furie aux cheveux rouges se jeta sur eux, Rozary se mettant instantanément en garde, baguette brandie, tandis que Dean et Isil tentaient de retenir Charlie, qui criait, se débattait, demandant où il était... C'est là que la jeune fille s'en voulut d'avoir presque oublié Kevin. C'était de sa faute aussi, elle en était certaine... « Je ne sais pas où il est, Charlie. J'aimerais te dire qu'il est en sécurité... Mais je ne veux pas te mentir... »

Une main vint serrer la sienne. Johannes. Evidemment. Lui seul pouvait comprendre à quel point cela lui faisait du mal, à quel point les trois derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour elle... Dire que cela faisait seulement trois jours ! Tellement de choses s'étaient passées qu'elle le réalisait à peine... Johannes la prit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il le fit avec autant d'ardeur, elle sentait qu'il lui envoyait l'énergie dont elle avait besoin, mais elle n'en voulait pas, et le repoussa. Elle ne voulait de l'aide de personne, elle voulait que tout s'arrange autour d'elle, après tout, tant pis si elle allait mal, tant que ses amis se portaient bien... Elle aurait même volontiers échangé sa propre place avec celle de Kevin, si cela avait pu permettre à Charlie d'arrêter de pleurer. Elle changeait constamment d'apparence, ses cheveux allant du rouge au noir, du long au court, et sa peau changeant aussi, pour ce qu'elle en voyait, prenant la même teinte que celle de Kevin... Cela lui fit mal au cœur à un point qu'elle n'aurait cru possible.

Dean, dont le visage était aussi pâle que celui de la Mort elle-même, regarda Isil, et lui demanda d'emmener Charlie dans sa chambre, et de rester avec elle. Personne ne devait sortir de la maison. Après quoi il regarda son frère. « Sam... Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Rien de précis, au début. Des bruits d'objets brisés, vu l'état de la maison, je comprend pourquoi... Puis des cris. Kevin. Et il y avait cette femme... » Sam baissa légèrement les yeux vers Rozary, qui tenta de prendre un ton détaché.

« Tu peux le dire. Effrayante. Folle. Puissante. Noire... Je sais tout ça, Sam. C'est de ma mère qu'on parle. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours été comme ça... Et... » la jeune fille fut interrompue par un cri. Dean venait de tomber au sol, secoué de convulsions, hurlant et se roulant en tous sens comme si chaque cellule de son corps était plongée dans la plus corrosive des potions.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle se tourna ensuite vers Sam, mais celui-ci semblait aussi désarmé qu'elle par la situation... Qui se termina aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. Elle regarda le Druide, et ce qui l'avait poussé plus tôt à le protéger au péril de sa vie reprit le dessus, et elle se pencha vers lui, ne le forçant pas à se relever tant qu'il ne s'en serait pas senti prêt. « Dean ?...

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, répondit celui-ci dans un grognement en se relevant. Castiel... »

C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva. Une voix qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu depuis plusieurs longues minutes. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qui êtes vous ? Où je suis ? Pourquoi ces gens nous poursuivent-ils, et bordel, pourquoi vous m'avez emmené dans cette maison de laquelle plus personne ne peut sortir ? »

Une vague de calme envahit alors la pièce, sans que personne n'aie réellement rien planifié. Rozary, ainsi que les trois autres Druides, regardèrent Johannes, qui lui ne détachait pas ses yeux du Maître. « Que savez-vous sur vos pouvoirs, Maître ?

\- Maître ? Pitié, je m'appelle Gabriel. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais que les gens se calment et aillent mieux. Mais nous ne pourrons que difficilement répondre à toutes vos questions si nous ne savons pas quelles réponses vous avez déjà...

\- Je n'ai rien ! Je suis né il y a près de cinquante ans maintenant. Ma mère est morte en couche. Mon père et mes frères se sont fait tuer, et la seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'était de la lumière verte. Quand j'étais petit, j'ai remarqué que je pouvais parler aux animaux, et agir sur la nature. Donc j'ai cherché dans toutes les bibliothèques possibles pour trouver des réponses. Je n'en ai jamais trouvé une seule, que ça soie sur ma famille, ou mes pouvoirs, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis né avec, ou les autres idioties à propos d'âmes et d'énergies que j'ai pu lire.

\- Voilà. Ce ne sont pas des idioties. » Johannes avait l'air étrangement confiant, et Rozary ne le reconnaissait presque plus. Peut-être était-ce la présence de cet homme qui lui faisait cet effet ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, comprit-elle, il voulait juste que tout le monde soie sur un même point de connaissance. Peut-être aurait-elle du les laisser, après tout, Castiel lui avait bien dit que lorsqu'ils se croisaient, les Druides partageaient leurs connaissances. Mais elle ne voulait ni laisser Johannes, ni Dean. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'elle ne devait en quitter aucun du regard. Elle aida donc Dean à se relever et à s'asseoir dans un des canapés, suivis de près par les autres. Johannes n'avait pas arrêté de parler. « La Magie existe. Sous plusieurs formes. Dean, Sam, vous et moi-même sommes des Druides. Rose et les autres personnes que vous avez rencontré, des sorciers.

\- D'accord. Vous êtes fous.

\- Réfléchissez-y, dit Rozary. Vous m'avez vue, je le sais. Pas mon corps, mais moi, à l'intérieur... Est-ce que je suis folle ? Est-ce qu'on vous mentirait ? Est-ce qu'on ressemble à qui que ce soit que vous ayez déjà croisé ? » Elle vit le scintillement coloré disparaître un instant dans les yeux dorés de l'homme. Il doutait. « Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir les aider...

\- Je ne peux aider personne ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

\- Ecoutez, dit Sam en s'agenouillant devant lui. Vous nous avez fait voir quelque chose, alors que nous avions la preuve que cela ne se passait pas réellement. Vous créer des plantes à partir de rien, vous parlez aux animaux... Aidez-nous. S'il vous plait... »

Ledit Gabriel sembla se calmer en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sam, bien que l'on puisse toujours sentir qu'il était contrarié, probablement même plus, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il croyait cet étranger, pourquoi tous ses instincts lui dictaient à présent de ne plus s'éloigner de lui. C'est Dean qui le lui expliqua, d'une voix faible et rauque. « Vous êtes enraciné. Comme Rose et Johannes. Comme Castiel et moi. Vous dépendez l'un de l'autre, maintenant... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. » rit-il doucement.

Rozary prit sa main, et lui envoya de l'énergie comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec Castiel – il lui semblait que c'était il y a des mois de cela...

Des tombes. Des ombres mouvantes. D'un simple sort informulé, Castiel avait revêtu son habit noir et pénétré dans le cercle comme les autres, son regard bleu et glacial rivé vers les Mangemorts, qu'il reconnaissait chacun malgré leurs masques. Bellatrix. Même Rogue, tiens, pour une fois qu'il était là celui-là... Et au centre de ce cercle de ténèbres, lui, plus noir encore, plus horrible que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean et s'était enraciné...

« A présent que vous êtes tous là... Laissez moi vous raconter une histoire. L'histoire d'un jeune sorcier doué. Brillant, et prometteur, issu d'une famille des plus pures... Que j'ai pris en charge alors qu'il venait d'entrer à l'hopital dans lequel il travaillait. Je lui ai proposé un accord, lui ai donné une mission à accomplir. Disparaitre. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, voyez-vous. Il a juste... Disparu. Il laissait ses mérites être attribués à d'autres, juste pour satisfaire ma volonté qu'il n'existe pas. Puis, il y a presque seize ans maintenant est arrivé ma... Malencontreuse aventure avec Harry Potter. Je disparus, moi aussi. Et il accomplit chaque ordre que je lui donnai, la moindre petite demande. Et lorsque je suis revenu, il y a deux ans, ce serviteur si parfait reprit sa place dans l'ombre. Mais quelque chose se passa. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu.

« Comme vous le savez, je cherche chaque personne puissante et capable de nous aider. Et les Druides, bien que j'aie activement participé à leur extermination, ne sont toujours pas tous éteints... J'ai donc envoyé mon Ombre leur parler. Ils me rejoignaient, ou mouraient. C'est à ce moment là que je commençai à me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai du me déplacer en personne pour constater qu'en effet, pour la première fois depuis des années, cette Ombre parfaite qui avait toujours tout réussi... Avait échoué. Il a donc bien entendu voué sa vie à la traque des derniers Druides vivants... »

Castiel serra les machoires derrière son masque au souvenir du Serment Inviolable. « Mais je n'ai pas été assez précis dans mes questions, malheureusement. Voyez-vous, j'aurai du préciser qu'il devait me les livrer... Et non pas les faire se rassembler en faisant semblant de suivre des fausses pistes. C'est alors que j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes, et j'ai installé un tabou sur le nom qu'il portait avant de se mettre à mon service. Mais rien. Il poursuivait ses recherches, et se rapprochait de quelque chose de mondial, m'a-t-il dit. J'ai donc laissé faire, et la nuit dernière, les alarmes se sont déclenchées. J'ai préféré croire à une erreur. Alors j'ai cherché, parmi tous les souvenirs que je lui avais subtilisés, la moindre petite trace de falsification. Ils étaient tous authentiques, bien entendu. Il était réellement doué. Je me suis donc intéressé à son informateur. Et qu'ai-je appris en me renseignant sur lui ?... » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers Castiel, et plongea ses yeux rouges animés de Chaos et de Folie Pure droit dans ceux du Mangemort. La douleur fut immédiate, fulgurante, jamais encore il n'avait souffert comme cela. Plus le temps passait, plus son Maître devenait fou, d'une folie destructrice et meurtrière... Violente... Il sentait cette violence dans chaque particule de son corps, de son âme, de son être... Jusqu'à Dean. Il souffrait, lui aussi, il le savait, et cela rendait cette douleur plus abominable encore...

Ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité n'était en vérité que le début de son supplice, car le Mage Noir perdit ce ton prétendument calme et menaçant qu'il avait à l'instant, sa voix devenant aussi tranchante que des poignards, murmurant presque tant dire ces mots semblait le faire souffrir lui aussi, sans quitter des yeux ce serviteur qu'il pensait parfait et qui hurlait de douleur à ses pieds. « Mon Ombre s'informait auprès de sources... _Moldues_. Il avait tissé des liens d'amitié avec ce parasite, et il lui arrivait parfois même d'en soigner certains... »

Jugeant que les cris de Castiel altéreraient la suite de son histoire, il se détourna de lui, et recommença à marcher, poursuivant son récit. « J'allais envoyer quelqu'un chez ce Moldu. Pour avoir de véritables informations. Car les Druides se renforcent de plus en plus. Mais je ne voulais plus prendre le risque d'avoir des renseignements altérés. J'ai donc pris quelques serviteurs dont je ne doutais pas de la loyauté, et me suis déplacé moi-même. Cela n'a pas été facile de le faire parler, mais parfois, il faut savoir se montrer persuasif, et je n'avais pas le temps... L'alarme que j'avais mise sur l'identité oubliée de mon Ombre s'était déclenchée à nouveau.

« Nous avons donc quelque peu accéléré la cadence. La moitié de mes accompagnants ont suivi le signal, et les autres ont emmené le Moldu ailleurs. Ils ont continué le travail, me tenant informé de chacune des informations qu'ils obtenaient. C'est là que j'ai appris, mes chers amis, que ce cher serviteur avait non seulement retrouvé le Druide le plus puissant depuis plus de six siècles, mais l'avait aussi réuni avec son Maître des Connaissances... Je suis réellement... Sincèrement déçu par cette attitude, Castiel... »

A l'évocation de son nom, la douleur le reprit, plus violente encore qu'avant, et il se demanda s'il allait réussir à se sortir vivant de toute cette histoire afin de voir Dean une dernière fois... Le sort était tellement violent qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'évanouir d'épuisement. Il se pencha vers lui, et la voix résonna à l'intérieur de sa tête, rendant le tout plus douloureux encore. C'était comme si la voix du Seigneur Noir lui hurlait dans le crâne...

Puis tout devint noir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le jour se levait sur les tombes brumeuses...

Alors qu'elle lui envoyait de l'énergie depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, Rozary sentit Dean se détendre sous ses mains. Ils avaient continué à répondre aux questions de Gabriel, tentant de le convaincre par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de ce qu'il pensait impossible... Comment deux mondes pouvaient-ils cohabiter à ce point ? Comment Moldus et Sorciers pouvaient-ils évoluer à ce point l'un à côté de l'autre sans même ne jamais rien emprunter à l'autre culture, sans presque percevoir leur existence ? Cela la dépassait. Mais elle sentit Dean se crisper à nouveau. Il eut heureusement un réflexe salvateur – Castiel lui aurait-il, même sans le savoir, envoyé un signal?- et saisit un des coussins qui se trouvait à côté de lui et le mordit, avant de crier, se débattant à nouveau. Même étouffés, ses cris étaient de douleur pure, suppliants, mais ils empirèrent, jusqu'à-ce que tout s'arrête d'un coup. Dean était évanoui. « C'est pire que d'habitude, dit Sam en se penchant vers son frère.

\- Comment on fait pour qu'il aille mieux ?

\- D'habitude, il ne s'évanouit pas, et Castiel revient directement après.

\- Soigne-le, dit simplement Gabriel.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Comment ?

\- Comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Avec les énergies. Concentre-toi, tu peux le faire.

\- Et ancre-toi. C'est le plus important, ajouta Johannes.

\- M'ancrer ?

\- Connecte-toi au sol, et à ce qui t'entoure, ne t'évade pas trop lorsque tu joues avec les énergies, tu pourrais facilement t'y perdre... »

Rozary hocha la tête. Le Maître et Johannes se regardèrent. Quelque chose passa entre eux, quelque chose qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Puis elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra, sur ses pieds, s'ancrant au sol comme elle le pouvait, avant de se focaliser sur Dean, tentant comme elle pouvait de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, elle ne percevait plus ni les voix ni même les présences des autres, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Dean aille mieux, elle le _devait_...

Combien de temps resta-t-elle là, à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Dean peu importe le prix, elle n'aurait pu le dire. C'était à la fois un instant, et une éternité. Mais Dean se réveilla. Elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit, à vrai dire, mais cela importait peu. Il n'était pas encore temps d'arrêter. Petit à petit, elle le vit reprendre des couleurs, et les énergies tournoyer plus vite autour de lui. « Rose... » La jeune fille se retourna. Castiel. Il était revenu. Il avait le teint d'une pierre tombale, et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, mais il était là. Et le bien que cela lui fit de le voir, debout devant elle, était indescriptible. Ses yeux brillaient de gratitude, comme si en soignant Dean, elle l'avait soigné lui aussi. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, tous le savaient, et la peur ambiante était palpable. Castiel regarda vers les escaliers en entendant des bruits de pas : Isil et Charlie descendaient. Il leur avait certainement signalé de le faire mais quand ? Comment ?

Tous s'assirent autour de la table, excepte le Mangemort. « J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Et je veux que tout le monde l'entende en sachant à quel point cette information est grave. Vous pouvez quitter la pièce si vous le désirez, mais ne revenez pas. Jamais. Et oubliez tout ce que vous savez à mon sujet. » Personne ne bougea. Car chacun pouvait sentir la peur dans sa voix. Ce qui se passait était grave. Réellement. Cela allait au-delà de sa propre vie, cela se voyait à la terreur que l'on lisait dans ses yeux. La situation était tellement grave que même Loki, le renard de Gabriel, s'était levé du coussin sur lequel il dormait depuis leur arrivée mouvementée pour venir renifler doucement la chaussure du Mangemort.

« Vous-savez-qui a Kevin. Ne t'en fais pas, Charlie, il est vivant, s'interrompit-il lui-même en voyant la réaction de la jeune femme. Mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Il l'a retrouvé grâce à un sort qu'il a imposé sur mon véritable nom... Cela l'a mené à moi, et donc à vous. Je m'en excuse. J'ai essayé de contourner les ordres autant que j'ai pu pour voir ce que je vois en ce moment. Des Druides. Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir en voir un jour. Et là, j'ai même eu l'honneur de pouvoir être plus intégré à votre culture que n'importe quel autre sorcier depuis bien longtemps...

\- Cas... Ca ressemble à...

\- Ce n'est pas un Adieu, Dean. Pas encore. Il prépare quelque chose, quelque chose d'horrible, que cela concerne Potter, ou vous. C'est universel, je l'ai vu. Je ne sais juste pas ce que c'est. Je veux vous dire que quoi qu'il arrive, vous devez vous souvenir d'y croire. Les chances sont plus réunies que jamais. Il faut réussir à l'arrêter... »

Son regard s'était presque éteint au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, avant de tomber assis sur sa chaise. Dean le rattrapa, et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Tous se regardèrent, et Gabriel tourna la tête vers Sam en lui posant une question des yeux. Celui-ci répondit simplement, la voix brisée, sachant à présent imaginer la puissance du lien qui unissait Dean et Castiel, et à quel point son frère devait se sentir mal et inutile de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui. « Non, Gabriel... C'est lui, le docteur... »

Ils restèrent quelques instants encore sans bouger, avant de petit à petit se lever, se regardant, puis chacun partit dans une direction différente. Isil et Rozary montèrent rejoindre Dean, qui était allongé contre Castiel, inerte. Les deux sorcières connaissaient toutes les deux la violence du sort qu'ils avaient subi, ainsi que du calme et de l'aide dont ils auraient besoin pour s'en remettre. Rozary s'assit au pied de leur lit, sur le sol, et se concentra comme tout à l'heure sur ce tout brisé qui était devant elle, ces deux faces d'une même pièce pourtant fissurée, au bord de la rupture. Il fallait qu'elle les aide. Isil se pencha vers elle, lui tendant une fiole. Ils avaient pour mission de soigner. Pourquoi lui tendait-elle une potion, elle qui allait pour le mieux comparé au couple endormi ? « C'est une potion d'éveil, lui signala Isil. Pour te faire tenir le temps que Johannes se repose. J'ai remarqué que tu relâchais quand il était loin de toi... » La jeune fille hocha la tête, et but une gorgée, laissant ensuite Isil inspecter le reste du matériel de Castiel à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Charlie et Sam se relayèrent pour veiller le couple, et les hydrater lorsqu'ils étaient conscients. Johannes alternait ses journées entre Rozary, qu'il renforçait en posant ses mains sur les siennes, qu'il nourrissait et hydratait, et Gabriel, qui avait on ne sait comment réussi à faire pousser des plantes dans la chambre, plantes qui facilitaient à la fois la guérison des malades, et empêchaient la jeune fille de s'éloigner trop haut. Isil tentait quant à elle de tenir la maison en ordre, détendant l'atmosphère lorsqu'elle était trop pesante, veillant sur Rozary lorsque Johannes dormait, donnant parfois l'une ou l'autre potion à la jeune fille ou aux deux hommes, avec prudence, les réserves étant plus faibles que ce qu'elle n'aurait pensé.

La routine s'était installée extrêmement vite. Le second jour, Dean et Castiel commencèrent à montrer des signes de connaissance. Ils avaient bougé. C'était peu, mais c'était déjà énorme. Sam s'était réveillé, levant la tête pour les voir tous les deux enlacés. Le troisième jour, ils mangèrent. Ou du moins avalèrent-ils un peu de ce que Charlie, en larmes, leur glissait dans la bouche. Le quatrième, ils murmurèrent, trop vite pour que qui que ce soit ne comprenne, semblant se parler l'un à l'autre. Le cinquième fut réellement étrange, car ils passèrent la journée à se regarder. Sans rien dire. Mais tellement de ressentis magnifiques circulaient entre eux et dans toute la pièce que cela ne paraissait pas malsain ou dérangeant. C'était presque apaisant d'être dans cette pièce, cette journée là, malgré le fait qu'ils sachent tous à quel point la situation était grave, tant le Druide comme le Mangemort irradiaient littéralement du bonheur de simplement voir l'autre en vie, à tel point qu'ils étaient pour une fois tous réunis en même temps dans la petite pièce pour en profiter.

C'est ce soir là qu'ils bougèrent réellement. Que l'on entendit à nouveau leur voix. Quelque chose perça cette bulle de bonheur dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et Dean prit la tête de Castiel entre ses mains, l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Rozary s'interrompit enfin, sentant sa peau crépiter et sa tête lui tourner. Elle regarda le Mangemort se lever, et plonger son regard dans le sien, avant de regarder Dean. Message reçu. Puis une dernière chose passa dans le regard que le couple se lançait. Quelque chose de plus beau que ce qu'un aucun mot ne pourrait jamais pouvoir espérer écrire. Puis Castiel transplana. Et ils attendirent, anxieux et apeurés.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu ce manoir. Il était apparu dans un grand hall sombre et froid, et une voix couinante l'accueillit, le faisant baisser le regard vers un elfe de maison. « Si l'ami du Maître veut bien me suivre...

\- Et où donc ?

\- Le Maître a été clair quant à votre venue... Vous attendez dans la petite pièce, et au signal, l'humble Kirby ouvre la porte sans interrompre et vous fait entrer. Veuillez presser le pas, dit-il en le précédant à travers plusieurs couloirs. Il sera bientôt temps. »

Castiel le suivit donc, se demandant chez qui il était cette fois, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Sous son masque, son souffle réchauffait tout son visage, lui rappelant que cette personne qui se tenait dans cette pièce lugubre n'était plus vraiment lui. Il savait que cette pensée venait de Dean, et il s'excusa mentalement de toute la souffrance qu'il avait pu lui causer depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et pour toute ces douleurs qui, il le savait, les suivrait jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Il regarda autour de lui, mais l'ambiance était tellement oppressante que s'il regardait le moindre mur, il avait l'impression de le voir se rapprocher. Il fixa alors son regard en travers de la porte, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté... Mais pas un son ne passait. Il attendit donc, se demandant combien de temps cela durerait. Allait-il le rencontrer seul, ou en public ? Il n'aurait pu le prévoir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette abomination qu'était devenue le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait faire souffrir, et l'angoisse de l'ignorance était volontaire.

Il était habitué à tout cela. Il avait vécu pire. Tout allait bien se passer, et il rentrerait auprès des autres... _Mais à quel prix_ ? Interrompit-il les paroles réconfortantes de Dean au fond de son cœur. Il allait encore les décevoir, leur faire du mal. _Lui_ faire du mal. Il n'était pas mieux que les autres... Si ? Une idée s'infiltra dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner sans Kevin. Il devait le faire pour Charlie... Il lui devait au moins ça.

La porte l'interrompit dans ses pensées en s'ouvrant. Lentement, il avança, fermant autant son esprit que possible, regardant droit devant lui. Le cercle noir s'ouvrit à son arrivée, et se referma derrière lui. Apparemment, le message était passé, car pour la première fois depuis bien des années, le cercle regroupait autant de personnes qu'avant la chute du Mage Noir. Castiel savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Avancer lentement vers cette chose qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, les yeux baissés, entendant sa voix l'encourager. S'agenouiller. Attendre. Encore...

« Comme vous avez pu le voir, sembla continuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'aime pas la déloyauté. Chacun d'entre vous ici présent a prononcé un serment, et j'entend que vous le respectiez, à moins que vous ne désiriez que _je_ vous le fasse respecter... » Un silence de mort régnait aux alentours. Le froid pénétrait chaque parcelle de son corps, mais étaient-ils à l'extérieur, ou à l'intérieur ? Sentait-il le vent, ou au contraire faisait-il si glacial dans cette pièce ?

« Mais on ne dira pas de moi que je n'ai aucune parole. J'ai mal agi. Et je m'en excuse, Castiel... » Le froid, qu'il n'aurait pas pensé plus perçant, lui glaça le cœur. Il sentit son Maître bouger, devant lui, et un cri retentit. Résistant à la tentation, il leva les yeux, pour voir Kevin, à moitié pétrifié, flotter au-dessus d'eux la tête en bas. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le jeune homme hurla le nom de Castiel, le suppliant de l'aider, mais celui-ci baissa la tête à nouveau, honteux, ne sentant même plus à quel point le sol froid et dur lui brisait les genoux. « En tant que meilleur de mes serviteurs, tu mérites la meilleure des récompenses. C'est pourquoi je vous ai rassemblés ce soir mes amis. Pour la cérémonie d'intronisation du premier Mangemort Blanc ! »

Castiel leva les yeux vers le Mage Noir, apeuré. Et, les yeux plongés dans ce regard rouge, il comprit. C'était terminé. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se produire, mais il savait que cela signait l'arrêt de tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu espérer vivre. Car c'était plus qu'une simple récompense. C'était une manière de s'assurer qu'il ne le trahirait plus, ni lui, ni les autres, car aucun d'entre eux, après ce qui allait se passer ce soir, ne tenterait plus quoi que ce soit contre les ordres de leur Maître. L'homme éclata de rire, et saisit le bras gauche de Castiel en récitant une incantation, remontant sa manche à l'aide de sa baguette. Sa voix était étrange, il parlait une langue aussi noire que ce qui restait de son âme, songea le Mangemort les yeux levés vers Kevin. C'est en voyant l'éclair de lumière verte qu'il comprit, et eut un mouvement de recul, mais la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres le retenait fermement, et il plongea ses yeux rouges et fous vers lui, capturant son regard et appuyant sa baguette sur la Marque du bras du Mangemort, sans cesser de parler.

Peut-être mourut-il à ce moment-là, tout compte fait. Ou du moins, l'aurait-il préféré. La douleur était intenable, les sortilèges qu'il avait subi jusqu'alors n'étaient rien, en comparaison. Il sentit cette noirceur, ces ténèbres, s'insinuer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et corrompre chacune de ses cellules. Et pourtant, malgré cette douleur, malgré ses cris, il ne quittait pas des yeux le Sorcier qui était debout devant lui, perdu dans les voiles chaotiques de ses yeux rouges. Puis la douleur s'arrêta, laissant un vague souvenir de brûlure sur la moindre parcelle de son être, et son bras retomba au sol. Son tatouage, ainsi que ses vêtements, étaient devenus d'un blanc étincelant.

Tout son corps tremblait, se battant comme jamais contre cette intrusion, contre cette noirceur que l'on liait à son âme... Et la douleur reprit, comme pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Son corps se releva sans que Castiel ne le lui aie commandé, le positionnant un genou au sol, s'inclinant devant son Maître.

Il tentait de reprendre le contrôle, criant, se débattant à l'intérieur, et les ténèbres qui enserraient à présent son âme semblèrent frissonner de plaisir au contact de cette souffrance, s'en nourrissant, la renforçant, la transformant petit à petit en rage, en une rage dévastatrice et meurtrière que personne n'aurait pu concevoir. En un battement de cil, sa baguette glissa de sa manche jusque dans sa main, et il releva la tête, ses yeux bleus teintés de rouge, ne contrôlant plus le moindre de ses gestes. Il tua, tortura, chacun des Mangemorts que son Maître lui indiquait. Il était animé d'une telle fureur qu'il perdit bientôt le contrôle, attaquant chaque personne qui se trouvait être devant lui, coupant, lacérant, enchantant, peu lui importait si ce n'était la destruction. Puis un mot, un seul, son prénom, prononcé par celui sans qui rien de tout cela n'aurait commencé. « Castiel... ». Et c'était tout. Sur un simple mot du Mage Noir, il s'était arrêté, se mettant instantanément à genoux, attendant les prochains ordres.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire. « Excusez-le... Tout ce pouvoir... Il le contrôlera pour la prochaine fois, n'est-ce pas ? » Pour toute réponse, Castiel se leva, et se mit dans le cercle avec les autres, sa tenue blanche à présent déchirée, brûlée par endroits, ensanglantée, aussi. Mais rien d'autre ne comptait. Il était perdu... « Lucius ! Bellatrix ! Puis-je savoir où en sont vos enfants dans la mission que je leur ai confiée ?

\- Maître, dit Malefoy en s'agenouillant. Mon fils a trouvé la solution qui pourrait régler ce problème. Il y travaille à l'instant même...

\- Bien... Et ta fille, Bella ?

\- Cette petite traitre à son sang s'est enfuie, Maître. Mais je vous ramènerai sa tête de petite pleurnicheuse... » Personne n'aurait pu lire dans la voix de Bellatrix. Mais, parmi les volutes de son aura sombre, Castiel voyait parfaitement à quel point elle avait peur, et à la fois aimait être là, agenouillée devant son Maître pour qui elle ferait n'importe quoi.

Le Mage Noir n'eut qu'à prononcer le prénom de Castiel encore une fois, et il se retrouva face à Bellatrix. Bellatrix et ses yeux noirs et fous. Bellatrix qui, même si on aurait pu la trouver belle quelques années plus tôt, avait le visage squelettique. Bellatrix qui avait préféré torturer sa propre fille que d'admettre qu'elle veuille penser par elle-même. Et la rage reprit le contrôle.

Ce n'était pas une rage aveugle, cette fois. Il était parfaitement conscient de se servir de ce qui venait de se passer comme excuse. Mais voir cette femme hurler, payer pour toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait commise, payer pour Rozary dont elle avait ruiné la jeunesse, était tellement apaisant. Il prenait presque plaisir à entendre ses cris. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il savoura cet instant, ce moment de puissance, sachant que la vie de quelqu'un était entre ses mains, et qu'il ne lui suffisait que d'une pensée pour mettre fin à cette existence. Il faillit le faire, les hurlements de Bellatrix s'amplifiant encore, lorsque, soudain, il sentit une chaleur au fond de son cœur. Cette vie, qu'il tenait entre ses mains, était insignifiante. Mais c'était une vie. Qui était-il, pour décider ou non de la prendre ?

Les supplications s'intensifièrent. Il avait arrêté, laissant Bellatrix là, allongée, apeurée, la regardant, de plus en plus dégouté par ce qu'il voyait, par ce qu'il avait fait. Il se redressa et se retourna, mais pensant à une ruse, la Mangemort éclata de rire en le regardant, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête, et immédiatement replonger ses yeux dans les siens. « Vas-y, Castiel, tue-moi... Tu ne la sauvera pas. Tu ne sauvera personne. Une ombre ne peut sauver personne, pas même elle-même !

\- Je ne te tuerai pas, Bellatrix. Ta vie est celle d'un insignifiant parasite, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais je te donne un avertissement. Ecoute bien, car ce sera le seul. Oublie ta fille. Fais lui encore le moindre mal, et je te jure que même la mort en personne ne te sauvera pas de ce que je te ferais... » Sur ces mots, il se concentra pour réellement reprendre le dessus sur cette noirceur, et transplaner loin de là, là où, il le savait, quelqu'un l'attendait...

Rozary n'avait pas eu le temps de quitter sa position que, déjà, elle sentait que Dean allait mal. Vraiment mal. Elle le sentit bien avant qu'il ne s'asseye sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Et pendant que les autres se regardaient, craintifs, anxieux, elle choisit de prendre sur elle, et de rester utile. Elle devait bien ça à Castiel, et aux autres. C'était elle qui avait prononcé son nom à haute voix, et qui avait conduit Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom jusqu'à eux. C'était elle aussi qui n'avait pas su rester à sa place dès le début, en se mêlant à tout cela, leur apportant des ennuis dont ils n'avaient pas besoin. Elle reprit donc la fiole de Potion d'Eveil qui était à côté d'elle, et la vida d'un trait. Voyant comment Dean – et par extention, Castiel – appréhendaient la chose était effrayante, et elle se sentait terriblement à l'aise lorsqu'elle aidait les autres à aller mieux. Cela l'empêchait de se comparer à une épine dans le pied de ceux qu'elle aimait.

La concentration fut aisée, et elle rejoignit vite son état de transe où rien d'autre ne comptait si ce n'était ces ténèbres qu'il lui fallait chasser et combattre autant qu'elle le pouvait. Veiller sur Dean... Il semblait concentré, tentant peut-être de transmettre une partie de ce qu'il recevait à Castiel, peut-être aussi de le rassurer... Elle ne savait pas. Peu lui importait, à vrai dire. Elle continua donc, incessamment, ses mains dessinant sans qu'elle ne le contrôle des symboles qu'elle avait vu dans son livre de divination, sachant instinctivement comment les employer. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle eut le temps de tous les apposer car à peine eut-elle terminé le dernier que les alertes retentirent. Quelque chose de grave allait se produire, les mettait-on en garde. Puis, tout fut noir. Rouge. Teinté de Chaos et de désordre, de ténèbres tournoyantes, de rage, et de douleur. Elle tenta de s'en protéger, mais la chose était tellement puissante qu'elle put la toucher, et même si cela ne dura que quelques secondes, Rozary crut fermement qu'elle était d'ores et déjà condamnée à la damnation éternelle rien que par ce contact. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en apitoyer. Elle n'avait pas non plus le droit de s'accorder le luxe d'expulser cette noirceur maintenant. Elle devait aider Dean, encore ce besoin viscéral, pourquoi ? Elle le devait, peut-être pour se racheter de ce qu'elle avait fait à Castiel, et donc à lui, oui, c'était probablement ça...

Un symbole rassembla toute la noirceur qui l'avait contaminée dans un coin de sa tête, deux autres la maintenait là, pauvre barrage face à un torrent et qui, tôt ou tard, laisserait ce Chaos se déverser et répandre son pouvoir. Mais pas tout de suite. Puis elle combattit comme elle put celle qui s'emparait de Dea... Castiel. C'était Castiel qui avait besoin d'aide, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête, peut-être les autres tentaient-ils de l'influencer sur la personne à soigner ? Peut-être était-ce Dean qui préférait que le Mangemort bénéficie du soin. Elle ne savait pas, mais elle tenta d'aider Castiel comme elle le pouvait, se focalisant sur lui et uniquement sur lui. Et elle le trouva. Ce qu'elle ressenti la terrifia, mais elle resta, elle devait l'aider... Cela lui sembla une éternité, mais il ne s'était réellement passé qu'une poignée de secondes entre l'avertissement de Castiel, et le moment où elle le trouva enfin, fermement déterminée à l'aider.

Cependant, à peine tenta-t-elle d'aider son ami qu'elle sentit qu'on la poussait en arrière, loin, très loin de Castiel. Les Ténèbres qui l'avaient envahi l'avaient renvoyée à son point de départ. Rozary puisa alors dans ses ressources personnelles, s'ouvrant comme jamais encore, retrouvant d'abord Dean, non loin d'elle et entreprit de se focaliser sur lui principalement. Après tout, lui et Castiel étaient un tout, et si elle s'y prenait correctement chaque chose qu'elle ferait les aiderait tous les deux. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, ressentant chaque chose que cette âme ressentait, la peur, la rage, la douleur, la colère, la peine, aussi... Et, soudain, quelque chose d'autre. Le plaisir. Le plaisir d'embrasser ce mal, de l'employer, de se laisser simplement porter et de ne même plus penser... La douleur, encore, d'avoir pensé cela. La honte. Puis, enfin, le noir salvateur...


	9. Chapter 71

Chapitre 7 – I hate long goodbyes (songchapter)

Johannes s'était retourné vers Rozary, sentant que quelque chose n'était pas normal – du moins, pas dans leur situation. Dean était resté assis sur le lit après le départ de Castiel, sa tête entre les mains. Il resta comme cela plusieurs minutes, sans réellement bouger, et seuls les trois Druides présents pouvaient voir à quel point il se focalisait sur les racines qu'il avait avec le Mangemort, racines presque à présent invisibles tant il devait être loin. Et aucun d'entre eux n'osait imaginer à quel point cela devait être dur, pour eux, de pouvoir tenir aussi loin de son double. Puis il l'avait vu. Le noir, cette chose horrible qui gagnait Dean peu à peu. Il se leva, aussitôt suivi par Sam et Gabriel, sous le regard incrédule de Charlie et d'Isil, qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait. Puis Dean fut pris de tremblements, presque des spasmes, et ils durent s'y prendre à trois pour le maintenir au lit pendant qu'il hurlait de douleur, ses yeux autrefois verts et pétillants de magie à présent voilés par quelque chose de rouge, sombre, et effrayant. Cela ne s'arrêta pas, et empira même, jusqu'à un point où Sam dut s'asseoir sur le ventre de son frère pour calmer ses tremblements.

Puis, aussi soudainement que c'était apparu, plus rien ne se passa. C'était simplement silencieux, un silence presque mortel. Et au moment même où Rozary tomba au sol, Castiel apparut, tombant à genoux, vêtu de ce qui semblait être une tenue anciennement blanche. Il tenait une forme dans ses bras, à en juger par la réaction de Charlie, il s'agissait de Kevin, car aussitôt le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa, et elle tomba à genoux devant le Mangemort, se penchant sur celui qui avait été son frère pendant toute sa vie, bien qu'aucun lien de sang ne les relie.

Heureusement pour eux, il restait une personne à l'esprit clair, dans la maison. Isil avait semblait-il la capacité de pouvoir endosser les situations de crise... Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle fit. « Sam, emmène Charlie dans sa chambre. Johannes et Gabriel, vous faites la même chose avec Rose et Kevin. J'arrive avec les remèdes dès que j'ai terminé ici... Puis tout le monde au lit, et réunion demain matin, avec tous ceux qui sont capables de descendre les escaliers. »

Et ce fut fait. Gabriel prit délicatement le corps sans vie de Kevin dans ses bras, et suivit Sam jusqu'à une pièce qu'il lui indiqua. Johannes emmena Rozary jusqu'à une chambre jusqu'alors vide, et l'allongea sur le lit. Isil, quant à elle, resta aux côtés de Dean et Castiel, qui étaient restés silencieux, tous les deux assis sur le rebord du lit, osant à peine se toucher, comme animés par une peur viscérale de réveiller quelque chose qu'ils préféraient endormis. Elle doutait même qu'ils se soient regardés. Mais cela n'était pas ses affaires. Rien de cela n'était son affaire. Mais Dumbledore lui avait demandé de les aider, et d'après ce que Charlie lui avait raconté, ils étaient réellement mêlés à quelque chose de grave, et elle voulait se rendre utile dans ce combat. Elle passa donc derrière le lit, sans même regarder les deux hommes qui attendaient. Prenant quelques ingrédients sur les étagères, elle descendit lentement les escaliers après avoir fermé chaque porte et éteint chaque lampe toujours allumée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ils auraient tous besoin d'énergie, de soins, et de temps pour se remettre de tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, mais leur préparer à tous une potion de paix était une petite chose. Cette potion était généralement demandée à l'examen des BUSE, et même si elle la préparerait certainement moins bien que d'autres, au moins cela aiderait un peu...

Le lendemain matin, Sam et Gabriel furent les premiers à se réveiller, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensèrent en se croisant dans le couloir désert, chacun sortant de sa propre chambre. Mais une fois en bas, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient bons derniers. Le silence les avait induit en erreur, l'un comme l'autre, car ils étaient tous assis autour de la grande table, regardant la nourriture qui y trônait comme si c'était elle qui allait les dévorer. Et pourtant, ils étaient affamés. Mais leur estomac était tellement noué, et chacun avait si peur de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, de ce qui allait encore leur arriver, qu'ils n'osaient simplement rien avaler.

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous là... » commença Isil une fois que les deux Druides se furent assis à leur tour, ce qui fit sursauter Rozary. « Vous allez tous me faire le plaisir de boire la potion qui est devant vous. » Tous se regardèrent, et du coin de l'oeil, Rozary vit la sorcière leur montrer l'exemple et vider sa propre fiole d'un trait. Charlie suivit peu après. Et, petit à petit, elle vit dans leurs yeux, et autour d'elles, les vapeurs magiques se calmer, comme si elles étaient... Apaisées. Pas totalement, bien sur. Mais elles auraient au moins l'esprit clair pour les révélations qui allaient suivre.

Elle prit sa propre fiole, et y regarda de plus près. De petites volutes argentées s'échappaient encore du liquide, et elle jeta un œil à Castiel, qui la but lentement, avant de la grimacer et de sourire. « Tu y as été un peu fort sur la poudre de pierre de lune, Isil... Mais merci. C'est une potion de paix, Gabriel, ça ne te fera rien de mal sinon te détendre un peu. » Rozary regarda à nouveau la fiole qu'elle avait en main alors que les quatre Druides, soudain plus confiants, buvaient lentement. Elle aurait du reconnaître cette potion, elle avait apprit à en préparer en cinquième année... Mais il était normal d'oublier certaines choses lorsque tout est bousculé... Non ?

« Castiel... Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est au courant de ce qui s'est passé avant que l'on ne prenne le Portoloin pour venir ici ? Demanda le Mangemort, en regardant vers Gabriel, visiblement désireux qu'ils soient tous sur un même pied de connaissances avant de commencer.

\- Plus ou moins. Je sais que toi et les filles vous êtes des sorciers, mais que Charlie n'a que le pouvoir de changer d'apparence. Je sais que je suis un druide, et que je suis supposément destiné à apprendre à Sam, Dean, et surtout Johannes à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, pour ramener l'harmonie. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà, je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça. Je commence à peine à comprendre ce dont je suis capable moi-même. Je ne suis pas un professeur, et je n'ai pas envie d'être là. Et Rose a fait plus pour vous pendant cette semaine que ce que je pensais même possible... Où as-tu appris ces symboles ?

\- Ils sont dans mon livre de divination, répondit simplement Rozary, avant de corriger. _Etaient_ , en fait. Celui de l'an dernier.

\- Depuis quand on enseigne des symboles énergétiques en divination ? Les interrompit Castiel.

\- On ne le fait pas. Du moins, pas l'an dernier, le Professeur Trelawney a été renvoyée avant d'atteindre ce chapitre. Alors je l'ai lu moi-même, mais je ne les ai pas étudiés, il y avait assez d'agitation comme ça avec la Brigade Inquisitoriale... Puis le Professeur Firenze est arrivé, et il nous a appris à lire dans les étoiles, donc les symboles sont plutôt passés à la trappe... Ce n'était qu'un petit chapitre. On ne l'a même pas eu à l'examen...

\- Ce livre... Tu l'as avec toi ?

\- Non, je n'ai aucune de mes affaires. Mais on peut le trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse...

\- Où ? » Il n'y avait pas que Gabriel qui eut l'air confus lorsqu'elle mentionna l'allée marchande, c'est pourquoi elle précisa.

« A Londres, dans un endroit uniquement connu des sorciers...

\- D'accord, dit Isil. J'irais y faire un tour dans quelques jours, je dois être la seule ici à pouvoir m'y montrer sans trop de danger. Rose, tu aideras Castiel, j'aurais besoin d'une liste complète de ce dont vous aurez besoin, il faut renouveler presque tout le stock d'ingrédients... »

Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête, puis Castiel saisit le pain qui était devant lui, et commença à manger, bientôt rejoint par les autres. Son visage était plus grave, et Rozary pouvait voir, dans ses yeux, cette noirceur qui n'y était pas avant. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle voyait aussi, au dessus de Dean et lui, leurs racines communes, comme toujours d'un vert flamboyant au-dessus du druide, et d'un bleu pâle au-dessus de Castiel. Mais au-dessus du Mangemort, quelque chose avait changé. C'était étrange, effrayant, et puissant. Et Castiel en irradiait littéralement, ses racines également, et Rozary voyait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cette chose étrange ne les corrompe complètement l'un comme l'autre. Tous ceux qui voyaient la même chose qu'elle pouvaient le savoir... Mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait la comprendre comme elle les comprenait. Elle avait touché cette chose. Et elle se sentait réellement mal pour les deux hommes, que ça soie Castiel, de porter ce dangereux fardeau trop lourd pour lui en sachant que cela faisait du mal à Dean, ou Dean lui-même, qui souffrait de sentir le sorcier aller aussi mal sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de sentir tout ce mal envahir petit à petit l'entièreté de son ami, en sachant que son tour viendrait au vu de leurs racines...

La journée fut silencieuse, je jour-là. Très peu de monde ne désirait réellement bouger, excepte Loki, qui s'était précipité dehors dès que Castiel avait ouvert la porte. Mais l'absence de rires, l'absence de musique ambiante leur rappelait constamment que Kevin était là, à l'étage, et que plus jamais il ne s'amuserait à les réveiller la musique à fond dans toute la maison, plus jamais ils ne l'entendraient rire, plus rien, jamais... Et Castiel se sentait responsable, Rozary le voyait bien, mais que faire pour l'aider ? Il n'accepterait rien venant d'elle avant quelques jours, elle le savait mieux que quiconque...

Mais alors, que faire ? Elle ne savait pas, ne connaissant pas Kevin autant qu'elle l'aurait aimé, et plus jamais elle n'aurait l'opportunité de le faire...

Ce fut Sam qui se leva après quelques minutes – ou étaient-ce des heures?- et pianota sur une boite noire d'un matériel qu'elle ne connaissait pas, laissant de la musique doucement s'élever dans la pièce. Etait-ce un mal, ou un bien, au contraire ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées, la musique résonnant dans leur tête malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas au volume habituel de Kevin lorsqu'il les réveillait. C'était toujours le CD qu'il avait inséré dans la radio qui tournait, remarqua Charlie en reconnaissant les chansons. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Elle ne savait rien du tout. Mais elle pouvait le sentir. C'était grave, réellement, peut-être même plus grave que la mort de Kevin, qu'elle considérait comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et c'était certainement plus grave, en effet. Mais rien d'autre ne comptait que ce vide dans son cœur, que ces regards qu'elle voyait les autres se lancer. Rose et Johannes. Dean et Castiel, de qui elle aimait gentiment se moquer avec Sam et Kevin... Mais Kevin n'était plus là. Sam non plus, depuis qu'il s'était enraciné lui aussi, plus rien n'était comme avant. Plus rien ne le serait jamais. Elle regarda Isil, qui l'avait aidée, qui l'aiderait encore, elle le savait. Elle aimait bien cette sorcière...

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

 _J'ai l'impression que c'était hier quand j'ai vu ton visage_

You told me how proud you were but I walked away

 _Tu m'as dit combien tu étais fière, mais je me suis éloignée_

If only I knew what I know today

 _Si seulement j'avais su ce que je sais aujourd'hui_

La voix résonnait à ses oreilles, et Rozary ne savait pas quoi en penser. C'était étrange, cette impression qu'elle ressentait. Comme si elle regrettait d'être partie, d'avoir abandonné cette vie que sa mère semblait avoir toute tracée pour elle. Cela lui manquait-il vraiment ?...

I would hold you in my arms

 _Je te serrerais dans mes bras_

I would take the pain away

 _J'éloignerais la douleur_

Thank you for all you've done

 _Te remercierai pour tout ce que tu as fait_

Forgive all your mistakes

 _Pardonnerai toutes tes fautes_

Ce n'était pas sa mère qui lui manquait, au final. Juste une présence maternelle. Quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'elle, réellement, qui se soucie de ce qu'elle ressente. Elle voulait pouvoir être elle-même, pouvoir vivre, respirer, penser ce qu'elle désirait sans que l'on puisse lui imposer quoi que ce soit...

There's nothing I wouldn't do

 _Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas_

To hear your voice again

 _Pour entendre ta voix à nouveau_

Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

 _Parfois j'aimerais t'appeler, mais je sais que tu ne seras pas là_

Sa vision se brouilla, son regard perdu vers la fenêtre. Non. Sa mère ne serait jamais là. Rozary s'était élevée toute seule, et il faudrait qu'elle continue de la même manière. Même si elle était de loin la plus jeune dans cette pièce, et que chacun semblait vouloir prendre soin d'elle... Ce ne serait jamais la même chose que si, un jour, Bellatrix faisait preuve d'amour maternel... Mais cela n'arriverait jamais...

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

 _Oh, je suis désolée de t'en vouloir pour tout ce que je n'ai pu faire_

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

 _Et je me suis blessée en te blessant_

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

 _Parfois, je me sens brisée à l'intérieur, mais je ne l'admet pas_

Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss

 _Parfois, j'ai envie de me cacher parce que tu me manques_

And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

 _Et quand on en arrive là, c'est tellement dur de dire au revoir_

Would you tell me I was wrong?

 _Me dirais tu que j'avais tord ?_

Would you help me understand?

 _M'aiderais-tu à comprendre ?_

Are you looking down upon me?

 _Est-ce que, de là-haut, tu me regardes ?_

Are you proud of who I am?

 _Es-tu fière de qui je suis ?_

Elle laissa les larmes couler, fatiguée de les retenir. Elle ne voulait plus cacher qui elle était encore et encore, ni ce qu'elle ressentait. Et même si la potion de paix qu'elle avait prise le matin même l'empêchait de trop angoisser à propos de tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis Noël, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se remettre en question, de laisser libre court à ce flot de pensées qu'elle tentait habituellement de retenir. Et elle se sentait mal d'agir de la sorte, de presque oublier à quel point son cas n'était pas le plus grave. Il y avait Castiel, qui avait du assassiner de sang froid toute sa famille. Charlie, qui venait de perdre la seule qu'elle avait. Sam et Dean, qui s'étaient retrouvés orphelins sans même comprendre pourquoi... Sa vie était aisée, en comparaison, car même si elle avait grandit chez son oncle et sa tante, elle avait eu ce semblant de famille qu'ils n'avaient plus... Et elle arrivait à s'en plaindre. C'était probablement le pire. Car elle avait presque fuit cette vie... Non, pas _presque_. Elle avait fuit cette vie, en pleine connaissance des conséquences. Et elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus ceux qu'elle appelait sa famille...

There's nothing I wouldn't do

 _Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas_

To have just one more chance

 _Pour avoir rien qu'une chance de plus_

To look into your eyes and see you looking back

 _De te regarder dans les yeux, et de voir que tu me regardes aussi_

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

 _Oh, je suis désolée de t'en vouloir pour tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire_

And I've hurt myself

 _Et je me suis blessée_

Et Rozary se détestait. Elle avait l'impression de rater tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, absolument tout, elle n'était pas une bonne sorcière, ni une gentille fille... Si elle avait accepté la mission, cela aurait-il été différent ? Kevin serait certainement toujours vivant, elle aurait aidé Drago à tuer Dumbledore, et à l'heure qu'il est, peut-être que sa mère serait fière d'elle, et agirait comme une mère est supposée le faire ?

If I had just one more day

 _Si j'avais juste un jour de plus_

I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away

 _Je te dirais combien tu m'as manquée depuis que tu es partie_

Oh, it's dangerous

 _Oh, c'est dangereux_

It's so out of line

 _C'est tellement inacceptable_

To try and turn back time

 _D'essayer de remonter le temps_

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

 _Je suis désolée de t'en vouloir pour tout ce que je n'ai pu faire_

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

 _Et je me suis blessée en te blessant_

La jeune fille dégagea son regard de la fenêtre par laquelle elle perdait son regard et, les yeux fermés, se réfugia dans les bras de Johannes, qui était près d'elle. Ce simple contact la fit se sentir beaucoup mieux et, paradoxalement, beaucoup plus mal, plus triste. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas réellement pleuré ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une voix dans un coin de sa tête lui assura que c'était bon. Personne ne la jugerait, ici. Personne ne se moquerait d'elle, ou la regarderait de travers, tout simplement parce que tout le monde, dans cette pièce, se sentait _mal_. Non, lui souffla à nouveau la voix. C'était simplement parce que, quoi qu'elle fasse à présent, elle ne devait plus compter sur personne d'autre que ceux qui se trouvaient ici. Elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Et, par Merlin, ce que ça faisait mal de pouvoir être soi-même devant des personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine... Presque autant que de cacher ses réelles émotions à ceux qu'elle connaissait...

Castiel regardait Rozary sans rien dire. Il savait ce par quoi elle passait, pour y être passé lui aussi quelques mois plus tôt. Et il se sentait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce n'était en rien la faute du Mangemort si le monde de la jeune fille s'était écroulé, mais il devait faire quelque chose pour elle, après tout, elle avait protégé Dean de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille... Il le savait. Il l'avait sentie. Elle-même ne savait probablement pas à quel point les protections qu'elle avait construites autour du Druide étaient puissantes... Elle s'était épuisée à la tâche. Et c'était sa faute aussi. Sans le vouloir, il lui avait implanté ce besoin au plus profond d'elle, juste en croisant son regard, comme si l'Imperium avait été marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit, le tout renforcé par cette affection qu'il éprouvait pour Dean, et c'était égoïste, il le savait, car pendant qu'elle aidait son compagnon, elle en oubliait Johannes et leurs racines... Mais il était malgré tout soulagé de l'avoir fait, espérant secrètement que les effets du sort se dissipent au plus vite. Au moins, Dean serait protégé de ce sort qui l'avait frappé la veille. Cette magie noire le faisait se dégouter lui-même, il n'en pouvait plus, quelques heures à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'une partie de ce qui restait de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était liée à la sienne, et il avait peur, de cette peur horrifiante qui le prenait au plus profond de lui-même... Qu'allait-il se passer, ensuite ?...

No one knows what it's like

 _Personne ne sait ce que ça fait_

To be the bad man

 _D'être le méchant de l'histoire_

To be the sad man

 _D'être cet homme triste_

Behind blue eyes

 _Derrière des yeux bleus_

No one knows what it's like

 _Personne ne sait ce que ça fait_

To be hated

 _D'être détesté_

To be fated

 _De n'être destiné_

To telling only lies

 _A ne raconter que des mensonges_

But my dreams

 _Mais mes rêves_

They aren't as empty

 _Ne sont pas si vide_

As my conscience seems to be

 _Que ma conscience ne semble l'être_

I have hours, only lonely

 _Je passe des heures en solitaire_

My love is vengeance

 _Mon amour est vengeance_

That's never free

 _Ce n'est jamais gratuit_

No one knows what it's like

 _Personne ne sait ce que ça fait_

To feel these feelings

 _De ressentir tout ça_

Like I do

 _Comme moi je le sais_

And I blame you

 _Et c'est à toi que j'en veux_

No one bites back as hard

 _Personne ne retient comme moi_

On their anger

 _Sa colère_

None of my pain and woe

 _Ni ma douleur ni ma peine_

Can show through

 _Ne peuvent se manifester_

La musique qui résonnait dans la pièce lui faisait tourner la tête. C'était horrible, juste tellement horrible, il avait déjà entendu cette chanson, bien sur, Kevin l'adorait, mais là, aujourd'hui, avec cette chose qu'il sentait liée à lui, au plus profond de lui, dont il sentait le pouvoir et le mal gagner peu à peu ses pensées et ses gestes, cette chanson lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre, et il serra ses poings, les articulations blanches, cachant ses mains sous ses jambes, de manière à ce que personne ne remarque rien. Dean remarqua. Bien sur. Il avait du avoir la même réaction en entendant les premières paroles, mais Castiel n'avait même pas pensé à son compagnon jusqu'alors. Et cela lui fit peur, sur le coup, car c'était la première fois depuis son enracinement qu'il ne pensait pas à Dean, qu'il oubliait qu'ils étaient liés... Le remord le prit à la gorge, et il plongea ses yeux dans l'océan vert de ceux du druide, où il aurait presque pu se perdre à contempler les couleurs et autres émotions et ressentis qu'il pouvait voir dans ce regard. Mais ce qu'il y vit le terrifia. Dean avait peur pour lui, était inquiet, et à raison, songea Castiel. Pourtant, le druide lui transmettait par ce simple regard tellement de choses qu'il n'aurait pu décrire... Des choses magnifiques. Et Castiel ne put se retenir plus longtemps, le saisissant par le col et plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes...

But my dreams

 _Mais mes rêves_

They aren't as empty

 _Ne sont pas aussi vides_

As my conscience seems to be

 _Que ma conscience ne semble l'être_

I have hours, only lonely

 _Je passe des heures en solitaire_

My love is vengeance

 _Mon amour est vengeance_

That's never free

 _Ce n'est jamais gratuit_

When my fist clenches, crack it open

 _Si je serre les poings, force-moi à les ouvrir_

Before I use it and lose my cool

 _Avant que je ne les utilise et perde mon sang-froid_

When I smile, tell me some bad news

 _Quand je souris, donne-moi des bonnes nouvelles_

Before I laugh and act like a fool

 _Avant que je rie et n'agisse comme un dingue_

If I swallow anything evil

 _Si j'avale quelque chose de mauvais_

Put your finger down my throat

 _Mets ton doigt dans ma gorge_

If I shiver, please give me a blanket

 _Si je tremble, donne-moi une couverture_

Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

 _Garde-moi au chaud, laisse-moi porter ta veste_

No one knows what it's like

 _Personne ne sait ce que ça fait_

To be the bad man

 _D'être le méchant de l'histoire_

To be the sad man

 _D'être cet homme triste_

Behind blue eyes

 _Derrière des yeux bleus_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient en public, malgré tout. Ils passaient habituellement plus de temps à se fixer l'un l'autre, se disant tout par le regard, ce que Charlie avait qualifié de « sexe visuel ». Ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Leur relation ne regardait qu'eux, c'est pourquoi ils avaient toujours gardé les réels contacts physiques pour leurs moments privés. Aujourd'hui était différent. Castiel avait besoin de savoir, de _sentir_ que Dean ne partirait pas, et resterait là jusqu'au bout. Car personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé durant son absence de la veille. Et personne ne le saurait jamais. C'était mieux comme ça. Le moment venu, il trouverait le moyen d'arrêter cette noirceur qui l'envahissait, de séparer son âme de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour de bon. Le meilleur moyen aurait été de mourir... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de tuer Dean à cause d'une erreur qu'il avait commise. Il trouverait une solution...

En attendant, alors qu'il se séparait enfin du druide, celui-ci le retint par la nuque, apposant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Ses yeux, Merlin, comment était-ce possible d'avoir des yeux pareils ? Deux émeraudes scintillantes, qui lui criaient qu'il resterait là, qu'il savait que quelque chose allait mal, que ça l'inquiétait, mais que quoi qu'il arrive, Dean ne le quitterait jamais... Castiel acquiesça, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou du Druide, se réfugiant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait... Ce qui, en soi, était un peu le cas...


	10. Chapter 72

Chapitre 7 : I hate long goodbyes (Deuxième partie)

Les chansons défilaient, et chacun, à un moment, était persuadé qu'il s'agissait là d'un message de Kevin, qui leur disait d'aller mieux, qu'il était en paix, les pardonnait, et leur conjurait de ne pas baisser les bras. Ils étaient plus forts que ça...

Rozary regarda Charlie, qui fut la première à se lever. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, et pourtant les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme, encore et encore. Probablement cela ne s'arrêterait pas avant un moment, songea-t-elle, alors que la Métamorphage changea une nouvelle fois d'apparence, prenant les traits de Kevin sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Tous se levèrent, et Castiel monta silencieusement à l'étage après avoir regardé la sœur adoptive de Kevin. Lorsqu'il descendit à nouveau, il portait dans ses bras un corps enveloppé d'un drap blanc, et tous marchèrent derrière lui jusqu'à la forêt, dans laquelle ils s'enfoncèrent.

Rose comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il n'avait pas employé de sortilège de lévitation pour transporter le corps de leur ami défunt. Il était moldu, et était mort par la magie profane en tentant de sauver les Druides. Kevin avait bien assez souffert de cette magie sans que l'on n'en tache aussi ses funérailles...

Combien de temps marchèrent-ils comme cela, silencieux comme des ombres ? Cela lui sembla des heures tant l'atmosphère était pesante, autour d'eux. Mais elle ne dit rien, et suivit, tentant de mettre ses questionnements habituels de côté, et de vivre cet instant, car même si elle était triste, c'était surtout de voir Charlie aller mal, et elle se sentait responsable.

Leur progression fut ralentie, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Soudain, un battement d'ailes, et Sora se posa sur l'épaule de Rozary, hululant doucement. Tous s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent, puis Loki apparut, trottinant autour d'eux, avant de s'éloigner lentement, suivi par la chouette. Comme s'il avait compris, Castiel suivit les animaux, qui les guidèrent jusqu'au centre d'une clairière, plutôt petite, et parfaitement circulaire. La jeune fille put sentir ses cheveux se hérisser à la base de son crâne tant l'énergie présente en cet endroit était puissante. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à le sentir, car les quatre druides irradiaient littéralement de pouvoir.

Gabriel s'agenouilla, posant sa main sur le sol, les yeux fermés, et bientôt des branches sortirent du sol, s'entremêlant l'une à l'autre, parsemées de lianes et d'herbes différentes, le tout assez grand pour y déposer le corps sans vie de Kevin, ce que Castiel fit. Au contact de la mort, les végétaux qui venaient de pousser perdirent eux aussi la vie en quelques secondes, rendant l'autel mortuaire prêt à être enflammé. Isil sortit sa baguette, et alors qu'elle l'agitait sans que rien ne se passe, Charlie regarda le morceau de bois avec un dégout non dissimulé dans les yeux, avant que la sorcière ne la range. Puis, Castiel tendit la main, attrapant ce qui s'avérait être un petit objet noir qu'elle ne connaissait pas -probablement Isil avait-elle fait venir cet objet grâce à un sortilège d'attraction-, le tendant à Charlie, qui le prit, la main tremblante.

Actionnant le mécanisme lentement, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois, elle finit par faire apparaître une petite flamme au bout de l'objet, se penchant ensuite vers l'autel, qui s'enflamma à son tour.

Le bois craquait, les flammes crépitaient, chaque son se répercutant sur la barrière des arbres qui les entouraient. Les poings serrés, Charlie perdait son regard dans le brasier, personne n'osant la toucher tant elle irradiait de colère et de tristesse. Rozary se prit à espérer ardemment que quelqu'un prenne soin de Kevin, de l'autre côté. Que cette personne les aide à surmonter les épreuves qui allaient se présenter à eux. Elle aurait aimé que Sam aie raison, à propos des légendes de magie divine... Et, l'espace d'un instant, alors que la fumée s'élevait vers le ciel, elle réussit presque à croire qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose de plus puissant qu'eux là, quelque part...

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans la petite clairière, contemplant les braises fumantes, Gabriel s'assit en face de ce qui restait de l'autel, avant de plonger son regard dans la Lune, juste au-dessus d'eux. Sam ne mit que quelques secondes à s'asseoir à l'exact opposé de Gabriel, bientôt suivi par Johannes, et finalement par Dean, tous perdant leurs yeux dans la Lune, et Rozary eut le souffle coupé en voyant les volutes de leur magie tournoyer au-dessus d'eux, lentement, se mêlant toutes les quatre, l'or, la vapeur, le vert, et le blanc, se mélangeant, et s'élevant vers l'astre nocturne.

Quelque chose bougea, au milieu des braises, et bientôt une petite tige sortit du sol, au centre du cercle que formaient les Druides, et il ne fallut pas qu'elle réfléchisse beaucoup pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait également du centre exact de la clairière. La tige grandit, encore, s'élevant vers le ciel, grandissant, nourrie de cette lumière, de cette magie, ignorant les flammes qui renaissaient autour d'elle, les étouffant par la vitesse de sa croissance, devenant bientôt un jeune chêne dont les racines fumantes embrassaient la terre. Et aucun des quatre Druide ne quittait la Lune des yeux, comme en état de transe, comme si eux-même ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient...

Le chêne ralentit lentement sa croissance, et Rozary devina qu'il avait à présent le même âge que Kevin lors de sa mort. L'arbre, étincelant de magie, sembla soudainement s'enflammer, avant que cette illusion ne disparaisse, et que tout s'arrête. Les braises qui jonchaient le sol avant que les Druides n'invoquent l'arbre avaient disparu, et les volutes magiques qui les entouraient se calmèrent quelque peu, les quatre hommes baissant la tête lentement, simultanément, à la fois comme un remerciement, mais aussi comme s'ils saluaient quelqu'un, avant de regarder droit devant eux, clignant des yeux. Charlie s'approcha lentement alors qu'ils se relevaient, posant sa main sur l'écorce, un petit sourire triste sur le visage, puis prit chacun des quatre hommes dans ses bras, les remerciant. « Merci pour quoi ? Demanda Dean, qui fixait l'arbre comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » Rose regarda Isil, qui venait de poser la question... Elle n'était ni Druide, ni enracinée, elle n'avait donc pas vu ce que Castiel et elle avaient vu. Mais elle venait tout de même de voir un arbre pousser au milieu d'un brasier sans que rien d'autre ne bouge, et cela devait certainement paraître étrange, en effet...

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Sam.

\- C'est la connexion avec la forêt, les informa Johannes. Mes anciens Maîtres m'en ont déjà parlé. Le fait que Loki et Sora nous guident ici, au centre d'un cercle rituel, n'est pas dû au hasard.

\- Je sais, ajouta Gabriel. Ca m'est déjà arrivé plus d'une fois. C'est comme ça que Loki est venu à moi pour la première fois par exemple... Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est le chant...

\- Quel chant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Castiel. C'était étrange, une langue très ancienne, à la fois compréhensible et impossible à traduire tant les mots sont purs. Et la mélodie était... C'est dur à exprimer...

\- Gabriel... C'était la Lune... »

Plus personne ne parla. A quoi bon ? Ils chercheraient des informations sur ce qui venait de se produire plus tard. La journée avait été forte en émotions, et chacun était désireux de rentrer se changer les idées. Rozary regarda une dernière fois le chêne, avant de suivre les autres. Elle aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un murmure provenant du centre de la clairière baignée de lumière, mais en se retournant, elle ne vit que le vent, qui faisait lentement s'élever un petit bruissement depuis les feuilles de l'arbre.


	11. Chapter 73

Chapitre 7 - I hate long goodbyes - Troisième partie

Le retour vers la maison fut plus calme, léger, comme si chacun s'était enlevé un énorme poids de la poitrine. Tous, excepté Castiel, et cela inquiétait Rozary plus qu'elle n'aurait probablement du le laisser faire. Mais cette chose qui l'avait touchée, qui s'était liée à Castiel, lui faisait peur. Lorsque Dean la laissa entrer dans la cuisine avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle vit, loin dans cet océan vert captivant, ces Ténèbres et ce Chaos qui guettait, et ce besoin qu'elle avait de protéger le Druide la fit se retourner vers Castiel en une fraction de seconde. Elle savait qu'il était une menace, à présent, qu'il se laisserait corrompre un jour ou l'autre si personne ne trouvait de solution, cela lui faisait peur à un point qu'elle n'osait imaginer. Dean sembla le sentir, et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Il va s'en sortir, tu sais ?...

\- J'espère... Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais... J'espère juste que cette fois ce n'est pas trop puissant pour lui... Cette chose... » C'était même trop dur de qualifier avec des mots... Aucun n'aurait pu ne décrire cette sensation.

« Je sais, répondit-il. Mais il le faut. Nous avons toutes les cartes en main pour réussir. Aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'est ce truc, mais il y a une chose que je sais, on va continuer à se battre, parce qu'on a pas été aussi loin dans cette histoire pour juste s'arrêter maintenant. Tu es avec nous ? » En lui posant cette question, il baissa son regard vers elle avec un sourire, et Rozary vit la peur, oui, bien sur, mais aussi la confiance, et surtout, l'espoir et le défi. Peu importait ce qui se passait, ils étaient ensemble, et rien ne leur arriverait. Elle comprit enfin pourquoi Sam regardait son frère comme il le faisait, pourquoi elle l'avait plusieurs fois vu le regarder en quête d'un avis, pourquoi lorsque l'un allait mal, l'autre était anéanti jusqu'à-ce qu'il soit certain que tout soit terminé et qu'ils soient en sécurité. Dean lui donnait ce même regard, lui promettait qu'il allait faire son possible pour la protéger, peu importe ce qu'il arriverait par la suite. Et les larmes lui remontèrent instantanément aux yeux tant ce regard était beau et pétillant de vie malgré les reflets rares mais pourtant effrayants qui le traversaient...

Charlie et Isil restèrent à la cuisine, préparant à manger pour tout le monde. Les quatre Druides étaient dehors, assis, débattant au clair de lune sur ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Et Castiel et Rozary étaient au salon, tentant de faire l'inventaire de ce qui leur restait, pour pouvoir donner à Isil une liste des ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin pour la suite.

Apparemment, le silence était mal venu dans cette maison, car la musique résonnait toujours entre les murs. Il suffit d'un moment de silence, pendant que Castiel réfléchissait et que Rozary ajoutait quelques éléments à la liste, pour que tout bascule.

Le Mangemort avait perçu la conversation entre Dean et Rose, et cela le faisait réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ce sentiment de la tête. Ils avaient peur pour lui, mais avaient confiance, et cela allait s'arranger, obligatoirement... Mais Castiel n'en était pas si sûr. Il regardait Rozary, penchée sur son parchemin, écrivant doucement les derniers ingrédients, et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, il fut frappé par sa ressemblance avec sa mère... Mais aussi par leurs différences. Et, avec elles, le souvenir de la veille, lorsqu'il avait Bellatrix à sa merci, et qu'il aurait pu anéantir cette femme d'un geste... La puissance du sort dont il était frappé l'effrayait, certes, mais ce qui lui fit trembler les mains était bien plus fort que cela, c'était presque une envie, un besoin, il fallait qu'il se batte, qu'il lutte de toute ses forces pour oublier ce plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en ayant le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur quelqu'un... Car cela lui avait plu...

When you were here before,

 _Quand tu étais là, avant,_

Couldn't look you in the eye,

 _Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux,_

You're just like an angel,

 _Tu es comme un ange,_

Your skin makes me cry,

 _Ta peau me fait pleurer,_

You float like a feather,

 _Tu flottes comme une plume,_

In a beautiful world,

 _Dans un monde merveilleux,_

I wish I was special,

 _J'aimerais être spécial,_

You're so fucking special.

 _Putain, tu es tellement spécial._

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,

 _Mais je suis un minable, je suis bizarre_

What the hell am I doing here?

 _Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

I don't belong here.

 _Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde_

Castiel serra les poings. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la chanson précédente avait changé. Pourquoi celle-ci ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il se sentait étrange, il devait lutter, il le savait, pour Dean... Mais Dean méritait tellement mieux que lui ! Il n'était rien, il était mauvais, maléfique, avant même leur rencontre, que dire maintenant ? Il le conduirait à sa perte s'il embrassait ces ténèbres frissonnantes... Et pourtant, elles étaient tellement tentantes, ronronnant presque de plaisir à l'intérieur de lui au contact de toute cette peur et de cette colère refoulée qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui... Comme si elles lui disaient de venir, qu'il était le bienvenu, qu'il n'avait qu'à se laisser aller, oublier les sentiments, tout oublier, et juste sombrer... Et c'était tellement tentant, hypnotique...

I don't care if it hurts,

 _Je m'en fous que ça fasse mal,_

I want to have control,

 _Je veux avoir le contrôle,_

I want a perfect body,

 _Je veux un corps parfait,_

I want a perfect soul,

 _Je veux une âme parfaite,_

I want you to notice,

 _Je veux que tu remarques_

When I'm not around,

 _Quand je ne suis pas là,_

You're so fucking special,

 _Putain, tu es tellement spécial,_

I wish I was special.

 _J'aimerais être spécial._

Dean, il fallait qu'il pense à Dean, qu'il se concentre sur lui, sur leurs racines, il ne fallait pas qu'il sombre, il ne devait pas... Mais plus il tentait de s'en éloigner, plus la noirceur au fond de lui semblait prendre de l'ampleur. Il ne remarquait presque plus Rozary qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens, en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Plus rien n'existait, si ce n'était ce combat qui se livrait dans sa tête en ce moment même. Mais il n'était pas assez fort, et la lutte était vaine, il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, tôt ou tard, cette chose prendrait le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Et il serait de plus en plus dur de se battre... Il doutait d'y arriver, et plus le temps passait, plus il doutait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne serait pas assez fort contre tout ça...

Puis vint la douleur, horrible, lancinante, et il se sentit bouger sans même l'avoir commandé à son corps... Rozary était sur le sol, hurlant, se débattant, suppliant. Et Castiel la regardait, il aurait aimé l'aider, au fond de lui, sachant qu'il était la cause de ces cris... Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il aimait presque ça, remarqua-t-il, et décida de tenter une expérience. Levant sa baguette, il tourna légèrement le poignet, plongeant les yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, se surprenant à sourire...

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,

 _Mais je suis un minable, je suis bizarre_

What the hell am I doing here?

 _Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

I don't belong here.

 _Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde._

She's running out again,

 _Elle s'enfuit encore,_

She's running out...

 _Elle s'enfuit_

She run run run run...

 _Elle court, court, court..._

Run...

 _Court..._

Whatever makes you happy,

 _Tout ce qui te rend heureux,_

Whatever you want,

 _Tout ce que tu veux,_

You're so fucking special,

 _Putain, tu es tellement spécial,_

I wish I was special...

 _J'aimerais être spécial..._

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,

 _Mais je suis un minable, je suis bizarre,_

What the hell am I doing here?

 _Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

I don't belong here,

 _Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde,_

I don't belong here.

 _Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde._

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et il sentit les autres rentrer dans le salon, derrière lui, transportant Johannes comme ils le pouvaient. Il ne prit pas la peine de les regarder, se délectant de la peur qui régnait dans la pièce, dont chacun émanait, la chose le rendant presque plus puissant encore. « Castiel ?... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Isil avait crié, et il se retourna vers elle, sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle leva sa baguette pour le désarmer, il l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un mouvement de tête, éclatant de rire en voyant la peur dans les yeux des autres. Puis il vit Charlie, et son sourire s'élargit, s'approchant d'elle, lentement, Rozary et Johannes s'étant enfin tus, probablement évanouis. Ces racines étaient décidément plus qu'intéressantes, dommage que ses actuels cobayes ne soient plus en état de fonction... Tant pis. Il avait beaucoup d'autres jouets avec lesquels s'amuser, et la jeune Crakmol était exactement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment précis...

Celle-ci recula lentement, terrifiée, ce qui le fit s'arrêter un instant, suffisamment de temps pour que Dean s'interpose, plongeant son regard vert énigmatique dans le sien. « Cas, ce n'est pas toi ! »

Mais Castiel n'écoutait pas. Il voulait Charlie. Il posa donc sa main lentement sur l'épaule de Dean, l'écartant d'un regard, mais au moment où il se retourna vers la jeune fille, le Druide prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa désespérément.

Il lutta, au début, ne voulant pas de cela, mais après quelques secondes à peine, il ressenti cette douleur, cette souffrance, comme si elle était la sienne, et sa baguette tomba au sol alors qu'il se laissait aller dans les bras de Dean, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée, tentant de se dépêtrer des ténèbres qui semblaient s'insinuer tellement profondément en lui qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de devenir ce Chaos... Et cela lui fit peur, horriblement peur...

Dean mit fin au baiser, et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Tu as réussi... »

Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir réussi quoi que ce soit. Il regarda Charlie, qui avait reculé contre un mur, et la peur, le dégout, la colère qu'il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme le cloua sur place. Il entendit Rozary et Johannes se relever, aidés par Gabriel et Sam, et vit Isil entrer dans son champ de vision, sa baguette pointée vers lui, s'interposant entre lui et Charlie. Et il comprenait leurs réactions, il savait qu'il aurait fait la même chose qu'Isil si les situations avaient été inversées, c'est pourquoi il donna un coup de pied dans sa propre baguette, qui était toujours sur le sol, pour l'éloigner de lui, et plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Charlie, qui n'avait pas bougé, le fusillant du regard. Que faire ? Que dire ?...

Et cette musique qui continuait, cette foutue musique, sans quoi rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, cette musique qui lui rappelait Kevin, cette musique encore qu'il ne pouvait arrêter et qui tournait depuis plusieurs heures... La chanson changea. Encore. Et Castiel vit, dans les yeux changeants de Charlie, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu chez elle... De la haine...

You are one of God's mistakes,

 _Tu es l'une des erreurs de Dieu,_

You crying, tragic waste of skin,

 _Espèce de tragique perte de peau pleurnicheuse_

I'm well aware of how it aches,

 _Je sais bien comme ça fait mal,_

And you still won't let me in.

 _Et tu ne me laisse toujours pas entrer._

Now I'm breaking down your door,

 _Et je fracasse ta porte_

To try and save your swollen face,

 _Pour essayer de sauver ta gueule ravagée,_

Though I don't like you anymore,

 _Bien que je ne t'aime plus,_

You lying, trying waste of space...

 _Espèce de menteur, perte d'espace..._

Before our innocence was lost,

 _Avant que nous ne perdions notre innocence,_

You were always one of those,

 _Tu étais toujours l'un d'entre eux,_

Blessed with lucky sevens,

 _Béni dans la gloire des Sept,_

And the voice that made me cry.

 _Et une voix qui me fait pleurer._

Castiel regarda Charlie s'approcher de lui, ses cheveux se colorant de rouge, ses yeux totalement noirs de colère... Et ces énergies, qui tournaient autour d'elles, n'étaient que haine et dégout. Tout cela à cause de lui. Et cela lui fit mal, plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, se demandant ce qui allait se passer par la suite...

Le coup partit sans que quiconque ne puisse le retenir, un craquement retentissant dans la pièce, et le Mangemort se tint le visage, du sang coulant le long de son bras... Son nez était probablement cassé, mais il n'en avait rien à faire pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Charlie et son regard, Charlie qui, il le voyait, aurait aimé ne jamais le rencontrer...

La jeune femme fit volte face et, sans un regard, sortit en claquant la porte. Castiel tenta de la rattraper, mais Dean et Isil le retinrent. « Laisse-la... Il va lui falloir du temps pour accepter...

\- Non, Isil, je dois aller la chercher !

\- Cas... » Dean plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et il se calma quelque peu, n'ayant même pas senti qu'il se laissait de nouveau aller vers cette colère qui l'avait pris tout à l'heure. « Tu as dit que n'importe qui était libre de partir.

\- J'ai aussi dit de ne pas revenir ! Dean, je ne peux pas la quitter, je dois...

\- Tu dois quoi ? Demanda Isil. Elle est majeure, elle peut aller où elle veut... Puis ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un la recherchait, _elle_...

\- C'est ma sœur. » répondit simplement Castiel en regardant vers la porte par laquelle Charlie était partie. Il espérait qu'elle serait en sécurité. Il l'espérait avec tellement de force que Dean prit sa main, le calmant simplement par ce contact.


	12. Chapter 81

Bonne et heureuse année à vous, chers lecteurs !

Je tiens à m'excuser de l'absence de régularité dans la publication. J'ai pas vraiment de bonne raison à cette longue pause, mais sachez que l'histoire progresse malgré tout, et qu'elle va être belle, genre vraiment, vraiment belle. Donc c'est déjà ça ! :D

J'en profite pour vous demander, chers lecteurs fantômes de plein d'endroits différents, de me donner un petit avis sur ce que vous lisez... Même si c'est un avis négatif, je vous en voudrais pas, juste j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez... (surtout le chapitre 6, en fait. Parce que pour l'instant, c'est mon préféré :D #Sadique)

Ce chapitre 8 sera en plusieurs parties aussi. Parce qu'il est long, et que fanfic n'aime visiblement pas quand je fais des chapitres de plus de 7000 mots, donc je coupe. Cette fois, il arrivera tout seul, je vais espacer les découpages aussi pour vous laisser le temps de suivre, parce qu'elle est longue cette histoire, en fait..

Je travaille sur plusieurs autres projets aussi, je vous tiens au courant quant à leur évolution, mais il devrait bientôt y avoir une autre fiction courte (qui à la base était un OS... mais qui fait déjà 11 pages et je suis loin du compte...) qui devrait faire son apparition.

Excellente lecture mes petits amis. Je vous aime fort !

Glad.

* * *

Chapitre 8.1 : Hope...

La douleur faisait toujours souffrir Rozary, chaque parcelle de son corps protestant au moindre mouvement. Mais elle devait se relever. Même si le souvenir de Castiel se laissant envahir par les Ténèbres qui l'habitaient était presque aussi douloureux que le sort duquel il l'avait frappée... Elle tourna la tête vers lui, comme pour lui demander de répéter ce qu'il venait de confesser. Mais il avait le regard perdu dans celui de Dean, qui comprenait petit à petit l'ampleur des dégats. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Isil, qui prit la parole. « Raison de plus, Castiel... Laisse-la vivre sa vie...

\- Je ne peux pas ! Répondit le Mangemort en se tournant vers elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Gabriel, qui visiblement ne comprenait pas non plus.

\- Parce que si qui que ce soit l'apprend, elle mourra. » Castiel baissa les yeux, et Dean l'aida à s'asseoir sur un des canapés. La journée était décidément trop longue... Mais il leur devait des explications. « Quand j'avais huit ans, mes parents ont eu un autre enfant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était devenu, je le pensais mort depuis des années. Mais quand Vous-Savez-Qui m'a demandé de disparaître, j'ai enquêté de ce côté là aussi, afin de m'en assurer. C'est là, la véritable première fois où je lui ai désobéi. J'ai retrouvé l'enfant, mes parents m'avaient assuré qu'elle était morte, mais j'ai découvert qu'ils l'avaient confiée à l'adoption moldue... Elle avait onze ans quand je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. Et je lui ai appris comment maitriser son don. Puis je l'ai cachée, j'ai fabriqué des preuves de son décès, je l'ai protégée de tout, j'ai même utilisé l'Imperium pour que, quand elle se fit adopter, ce soie avec Kevin. Quand la famille qui les a recueillis est morte, j'ai mêlé l'argent de mon propre héritage à celui qu'elle allait toucher pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter cette maison. J'ai soudoyé les personnes chez qui elle voulait travailler pour qu'elle aie tout ce qu'il lui faut, sans jamais arrêter de la protéger... Et si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me le pardonner...

\- Cas... Tout va bien se passer. On va régler le problème, mais d'abord, tu dois penser à toi... Ca ne doit plus se reproduire... D'accord ? »

Castiel hocha la tête, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Dean. Plus personne ne parlait, ni ne bougeait, excepte Isil, que l'on entendait s'affairer dans la cuisine. Bientôt, une douce odeur embauma la maison, et chacun se leva à son rythme, Sam et Gabriel mettant la table, pendant que les autres s'asseyaient, affamés. Peu importait ce que la sorcière avait préparé, personne n'aurait pu dire ce que c'était. Mais c'était le meilleur plat qu'ils aient jamais mangé.

Une fois fini, alors qu'ils digéraient, assis autour de la table, Isil se leva, commençant à débarrasser. Quand la table fut vide, elle resta debout, et les regarda, tour à tour. « Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer. Il me semble que nos journées vont être longues à partir de maintenant...

\- Et toi ? Demanda Johannes. Tu es aussi fatiguée que nous...

\- J'ai quelques messages à transmettre. J'ai des amis qui pourraient prendre soin de Charlie, mais il faut que je les contacte au plus vite. Ils pourraient aussi nous aider à surveiller le taux de naissances. Mais pour toi, Castiel, il faut que je demande à Dumbledore...

\- Et que veux-tu demander à un vieux sénile mourant, au juste ? L'interrompit Castiel.

\- Il est le seul que je connaisse à comprendre assez Tu-Sais-Qui pour pouvoir savoir ce qui t'arrive, et comment régler ce problème. Ou, s'il ne le sait pas, il pourra nous dire qui peut nous aider...

\- Très bien. Mais occupe-toi de Charlie d'abord. J'irais voir Dumbledore moi-même demain matin. »

A ces mots, Isil hocha la tête, et transplana, les laissant seuls. Petit à petit, les forces leurs revinrent, juste assez pour monter se coucher, chacun l'un derrière l'autre, deux par deux. Dean et Castiel s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre, et l'on ne les entendit plus jusqu'au lendemain matin. Alors que Sam lança un dernier regard à Gabriel avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, celui-ci le suivant à l'intérieur. Puis la porte fut fermée, elle aussi.

Rozary avait remarqué que Johannes l'avait suivi, tout comme Gabriel avait suivi Sam. Et elle remarqua que cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, malgré le rouge qui gagna ses joues lorsqu'ils se changèrent avant de se coucher, chacun de part et d'autre du lit. Elle avait déjà dormi avec le Druide... Mais jamais elle n'avait été dans un état de pleine conscience lorsque c'était arrivé. C'était la première fois, et cela lui semblait plutôt gênant. Elle n'osait pas bouger, regardant le plafond, totalement raide... Pourquoi se figer ? Après tout, ils étaient liés, que pouvait-il bien leur arriver ? Castiel le lui avait dit, c'était la plus belle chose qui pouvait arriver... Peut-être est-ce cela qui la fit bouger, à moins que ce ne soie le fait qu'elle sente que Johannes, à côté d'elle, l'appelait, tout en étant pris par les mêmes hésitations ? Elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur, et pourtant, elle désirait tellement être contre lui que, bientôt, sans même qu'elle ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, sa tête reposait sur la poitrine du Druide, un bras enserrant ses épaules.

Elle profita de ce contact, de sa joue contre le torse du jeune homme, de cette chaleur qui l'envahissait à mesure qu'elle entendait son cœur battre, et remonta la tête, lentement, plongeant dans cet océan enivrant qui lui tendait les bras. Lentement, ses lèvres goutèrent la peau de son cou puis, avant qu'elle ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, ils ne furent plus que soupirs et frissonnements.

C'était plus que magnifique. Enfin elle se sentait complète, à présent, enfin elle réalisait à quel point leurs racines étaient puissantes, à quel point elle tenait au jeune homme... Et c'est le regard perdu dans celui, hypnotique, de Johannes qu'elle comprit qu'il avait saisi, lui aussi. Peu importe qu'ils réussissent, ou non. Ils seraient ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, et feraient tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ceux qui, en quelques jours à peine, étaient devenus leur famille. Et rien d'autre ne comptait...

Lorsque Rozary ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et une douce odeur régnait dans la petite maison. Son regard chercha celui de Johannes pendant quelques secondes, avant de le trouver, et tout fut juste parfait à ses yeux. Comme si, aujourd'hui, tout allait s'arranger. Et ils se levèrent, s'habillant en silence, profitant de ce sentiment de bien-être qui les habitait pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, ils entendirent plusieurs voix résonner au salon et à la cuisine. En entrant, Rozary vit le Professeur Lupin, le Professeur Rogue, et Castiel discuter, assis dans les fauteuils. Dean était assis à leurs côtés, mais ne prononçait pas un mot, tout comme Gabriel, qui écoutait la conversation depuis la table, la main distraitement posée sur celle de Sam, qui lui discutait avec Isil, ainsi que deux hommes et deux femmes que Rozary ne connaissait pas. Les deux hommes étaient Moldus, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, tout comme la plus âgée des deux femmes. La plus jeune, une blonde, lui disait quelque chose... Elles étaient ensemble à Poudlard, quelques années plus tôt. C'était à la fois magnifique de voir toutes ces forces s'unir, et terrifiant. Mais elle salua les hommes qui étaient au salon, à la fois heureuse et rassurée de revoir ses professeurs, s'installant à table et commençant à manger, ne désirant interrompre personne. « Rose, Johannes, laissez-moi vous présenter Ellen et sa fille Jo, Ash et Bobby. Ce sont les amis dont je vous ai parlé hier.

\- Pourquoi le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Lupin sont ici ? Interrompit Rose à voix basse.

\- Castiel a été voir Dumbledore à la première heure ce matin... Je ne crois même pas qu'il aie dormi, répondit Sam.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Rien. Il n'était pas disponible. Mais Lupin et Rogue sont arrivés quelques minutes après son retour, ils ont peut-être un remède et doivent en discuter...

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est, Rose, l'interrompit Lupin en se tournant vers elle. C'est plus compliqué que ce que l'on pense à cause de l'enracinement de Dean et Castiel.

\- Et si on utilisait ce lien ? Demanda Gabriel. Je pensais à un rituel pour que les garçons puissent avoir eux aussi leur animal totem... Ce serait un bon exercice pour chacun d'eux, et cela rendrait Dean plus fort, ce qui pourrait aider Castiel...

\- Les ingrédients que Dumbledore a indiqué sont bien plus puissants que n'importe lesquels existants, commença Rogue d'une voix lente. Leur mélange pourrait tuer le joyeux petit couple si ils ont le malheur de mal l'employer. Aucun animal ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit...

\- Severus, il s'agit ici d'une magie qui nous dépasse complètement. Peut-être que cela pourrait marcher... »

Rozary ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Probablement n'était-elle pas la seule, car Sam eut soudain la vision trouble, et elle vit d'un même mouvement Dean, Castiel, mais aussi le professeur Rogue se lever et regarder le Druide avec intérêt. Elle voyait, grâce aux énergies les entourant, que les deux sorciers employaient la Légilimencie pour partager la vision de Sam. Dean, quant à lui, employait les liens qu'il avait en commun avec son frère pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et l'aider à endurer ce moment d'absence. Puis tout redevint normal, sous le regard étrange des quatre inconnus, qui n'avaient toujours pas prononcé un mot.

« Sam... Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Charlie... Castiel, pourquoi n'as-tu pas réussi à lire ma vision comme d'habitude ?

\- Parce que tu es enraciné au Maître Druide, imbécile, répondit Bobby brusquement. Il protège ton esprit de toute intrusion, même s'il ne sait pas comment il fait.

\- As-tu vu où elle est ?

\- En Ecosse, je crois...

\- Garth est là-bas, répondit Jo en regardant sa mère.

\- D'accord. Ash, tu la localise. Bobby, tu mets Garth au parfum, il ne faut pas qu'Ils la trouvent avant nous. Dis-lui de la ramener à l'auberge. »

Les deux hommes se mirent en mouvement, suivis par Ellen alors que Rogue se tournait vers Dean. « Je vais commencer les tests pour la potion. Si tu as quoi que ce soit à faire, je te conseille de le faire maintenant. » Dean hocha la tête, et il se leva, suivi par les autres druides, et Rozary s'avança à leur suite vers les bois, mais la voix de son ancien professeur de potions la rappela à l'ordre. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez reprendre l'affaire médicale, Miss Lestrange, aussi je pense que deux sorcières et trois Druides pourront protéger votre petit ami le temps de votre leçon. Vous allez devoir vous montrer des plus attentives, car votre tache sera de veiller à ce que votre premier patient aie sa potion chaque jour jusqu'à-ce que nous ayons trouvé un antidote valable...

\- Vous allez réellement pouvoir l'aider ?...

\- Nous allons essayer, répondit le professeur Lupin. Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin de toi. Tu as senti ce qui a pris possession de Castiel, tu connais ses effets mieux que nous.

\- Je... » Rozary réfléchit. Etait-elle réellement prête à tout leur avouer ? Pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ? Visiblement, c'était le cas de Castiel... Elle les regarda plus longuement. Rogue était sombre, empli de regrets et de rancoeur, mais aussi, étrangement, d'amour enfoui, et cela la surprit de voir à quel point son professeur était différent de ce qu'il semblait être... Lupin était... Etrange. Entouré de volutes, similaires à celles qui entouraient Castiel, mais pourtant différentes, plus... Disciplinées... Et le souvenir de cette chose qui l'avait touchée la frappa de plein fouet. Elle devait l'aider, peu importe le prix...

« C'est un peu comme vous, je pense... La Lycantropie... Sauf que c'est plus... Sombre... Cahotique, et incontrôlable. Je soignais Dean, quand Castiel est parti. J'étais connectée à eux. Et j'ai ressenti l'avertissement de Cas, quand il l'a averti que quelque chose se préparait. Dean a essayé de m'éloigner, mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était plus fort que moi, je devais l'aider...

\- As-tu vu ce que c'était ?

\- En quelque sorte, répondit-elle simplement. J'ai senti à quel point c'était mauvais, et j'ai tout fait pour en protéger Dean. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi, ni combien de temps les symboles que j'ai placé tiendront, mais pour l'instant, il ira bien...

\- Rose, vous êtes une jeune sorcière extraordinaire. Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez liée à tout ceci...

\- Trèves de compliments, Remus, nous avons une potion à préparer... Et il ne faudrait pas que Miss Lestrange pense que la partie est gagnée...

\- Rogue, laisse-la tranquille, intervint Castiel. Nous avons du travail. Rose, tu as dit que cette chose ressemblait à la Lycantropie ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Mais il y a des similitudes dans la manière dont cela vous affecte, toi et le Professeur Lupin.

\- Peut-être un dérivé de la Potion Tue-Loup ? Demanda le lycan.

\- Cela devrait fonctionner, si l'on emploie les bons ingrédients. Rose, va dans mon armoire à l'étage, prends tout ce qui reste comme ingrédients, et rejoins-nous à la cave. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et se mit en mouvement sur le champ. Une fois les bras chargés de fioles et de bocaux, elle descendit à la cave, et retrouva les trois sorciers. Fouillant parmi ce qui se trouvait sur les étagères et ce qu'elle avait ramené, le Professeur Rogue hocha la tête, signe qu'ils étaient prêts à démarrer la potion. D'un mouvement de baguette, il amena devant Rozary un livre vierge, une plume, et un encrier, avant de lui énoncer la préparation de la potion tue-loup, qu'elle dut ensuite préparer sous leurs regards inquisiteurs. Elle s'appliqua comme jamais, n'ayant pas droit à l'erreur, et après quelques heures, la potion fut prête. Lupin se pencha au-dessus du chaudron, respirant les vapeurs qui s'en élevaient en grimaçant. « Je ne sais pas si je dois féliciter le professeur ou l'élève, mais cette potion est parfaitement préparée... Félicitations. »

Rozary chassa immédiatement le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Car, à présent, la véritable épreuve commençait. Rogue et Castiel, pendant qu'elle s'était affairée autour du chaudron, avaient passé leur temps à discuter au-dessus d'un rouleau de parchemin, préparant la recette de cette potion inédite qui serait le médicament de Castiel... Et ils semblaient être arrivés à un résultat prometteur.

A peine furent-ils dehors que Loki, le renard de Gabriel, s'avançait vers eux en trottinant. Il était suivi par Sora, qui se posa à la surprise de tout le monde sur l'épaule de Dean. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'animal, et sentit une vague de calme l'envahir. L'animal appartenait à Rozary, et il ne savait pourquoi, elle le protégeait. Sora veillerait sur lui pour elle, comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il tourna la tête vers Gabriel, qui comprit. « Elle t'a parlé, Dean. Les animaux n'ont pas de mots, comme nous. Ils communiquent par le regard et les émotions, les souvenirs. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'ils communiquent avec les Druides...

\- Je peux parler aux animaux ?

\- Je pense que oui. Comme moi. Johannes est empathe. Sam médium. Et Rose, comme Castiel, ont eux aussi un don, celui de la guérison.

\- Comment ?

\- L'Enracinement, répondit Gabriel. Quand Sam et moi nous sommes enracinés, j'ai eu la même vision que lui. Je pense qu'en travaillant vos Racines, il serait même possible de disposer des deux dons à la fois, dans une certaine mesure évidemment, puisque les deux pièces doivent être réunies... »

Le groupe avançait toujours, suivant le renard qui les précédait entre les arbres. Gabriel éclata de rire en comprenant les questions que Sam se posait sans les formuler à haute voix. « Non, Sam, je ne sais pas où c'est. Mais je le sens grâce à Loki. Dean pourra le faire aussi lorsqu'il aura appris à s'ouvrir, tout comme Johannes et toi.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est Loki, exactement ?

\- Selon les anciennes traditions ? Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, je le fais par instinct, puis je m'entraine jusqu'à le contrôler. Donc ne me pose pas de questions de vocabulaire... Le jour de mes vingt ans, lorsque le couple de vieillards qui m'avait élevé est décédé, j'ai décidé de faire des recherches sur ma véritable famille. Je n'ai jamais rien trouvé, c'était comme si j'étais tombé du ciel, un jour, dans la vieille ferme. Alors, j'y suis retourné. J'avais toujours eu des bons rapports avec les animaux. Même lorsque j'allais dans les bois, ils ne partaient pas à mon approche, comme s'ils étaient en confiance. Je me sentais bien, et je finis par ne plus sortir de la forêt. Un jour, j'ai compris que je ressentais les êtres vivants tout autour de moi. Les roches, les arbres, les animaux, le vent... Tout me parlait. J'ai regardé où je me trouvais... Et c'était une clairière. Totalement circulaire, mais pas comme celle de Kevin. C'était plus...

\- Comme ça... » murmura Sam lorsqu'ils aperçurent le cercle devant eux, terminant la phrase de Gabriel à sa place.

« Super ! On y va ? » Demanda Jo, qui visiblement avait hâte d'en finir et fit un pas en avant, immédiatement retenue par Gabriel.

« Tu ne vois peut-être pas les choses telles que nous jeune fille, mais crois moi. Tu as beau avoir vécu beaucoup d'atrocités malgré ton jeune âge, si ce que nous faisons ici échoue, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu vivras encore de ta courte existence.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, vous êtes des gentils hippies en voie d'extinction. Mais toute votre histoire ne me concerne pas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, alors ? Demanda simplement Johannes.

\- Tu as peur, répondit Dean, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Jo. Tu ne veux pas croire à notre histoire à cause de ce que tu as déjà vécu, et tu n'as pas envie de croire qu'il y aie pire que cela... Que... Gabriel ? Pourquoi je peux lire ses pensées ? »

\- Gabriel s'approcha, et posa deux doigts sur le front de Dean, avant de les retirer comme s'il venait de se bruler. « Castiel. Il a lu les siennes par un moyen sorcier quand elle est arrivée. Tu n'as eu qu'un écho de ce que tu savais déjà... Mais en t'y prenant bien, oui, tu devrais être capable de communiquer sans parler avec les humains comme les animaux... Lire les pensées, aussi, si on veut.

\- Génial !

\- Euh les gars ? Interrompit gentiment Isil. Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi on attend ici ? La dernière fois nous sommes rentrés directement dans le cercle...

\- Rien ne nous en empêchait, répondit Johannes. C'était un cercle rituel vierge, il avait été préparé il y a longtemps mais il n'avait pas servi. Lorsque l'on rentre dans un lieu à fortes énergies, comme ici, il faut être conscient des ressentis, comme si l'on remontait les pages d'un livre, pour connaître l'emploi passé du cercle, car chacun d'entre eux est destiné à autre chose.

\- Comment on fait ? Demanda Jo.

\- Pas maintenant. » Johannes s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Gabriel l'avait interrompu, sans même le regarder. « Ce rituel doit se faire seul, Dean, je ne crois pas qu'aucun de nous puisse entrer avec toi... Même Castiel, dans son état, ne serait pas autorisé ici...

\- Comment on fait, alors ?

\- Toi, tu y vas. Nous restons dans le coin. J'ai quelques tours à leur montrer, et les filles vont surveiller la clairière de loin.

\- Et moi ? Comment je suis supposé faire ?

\- Ressens. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, Dean. Connecte-toi, il viendra de lui-même.

\- Et après ?

\- Tout se fera de lui-même, tu comprendras. »

Dean hocha la tête, les yeux fermés, et après quelques secondes pénétra sur le tapis de mousse qui recouvrait la clairière. Les arbres qui formaient le cercle étaient tous différents, épars, et anciens. Le soleil printanier caressait sa peau alors qu'il s'arrêta de lui-même au centre, regardant autour de lui. Ressentir... Comment faire ?

Mais son instinct parla pour lui, et il s'assit, simplement, les jambes croisées devant lui. Quelque chose clochait, il le sentait, et baissa les yeux, regardant ce qu'il pourrait changer. Puis la réponse vint comme une évidence, et il secoua la tête, s'insultant mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Lentement, il retira ses chaussures, et il repensa à ce mot que Gabriel lui avait prononcé. Ressentir. Il pensa à Castiel. A Sam. Rose. Ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le sol, et il sentit ce pouvoir électrisant, envoutant, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'ancrait au sol comme sa grand-mère le lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge. Il commençait à ressentir chaque fibre de mousse qui l'entourait, pour finalement partager les sensations du tapis de verdure, les insectes qui marchaient dessus, le vent qui faisait doucement frémir sa surface... Chassant un instant la pensée des autres de sa tête, il essaya de s'ancrer plus profondément encore, ressentant les racines de la forêt au fur et à mesure que les siennes s'enfonçaient dans le sol... Il se savait protégé, à ce stade. Car l'ancrage était le plus important. Castiel était en sécurité. Dean retira le reste de ses vêtements, les yeux fermés, concentré qu'il était. Pourtant, les gestes étaient fluides, presque aquatiques.

Une fois en boxer, il s'allongea, et étendit son esprit aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, d'abord autour de lui, à l'intérieur du cercle, qui lui semblait à la fois immense et minuscule. Puis dans le sol, la Terre, jusqu'à-ce qu'il trouve la frontière d'arbres. Il les entoura alors, lisant en eux, à quel point leur pouvoir était à la fois puissant et faible. Comme un avertissement. Mais Dean était prêt à prendre le risque de n'importe quoi si cela pouvait soulager la douleur qu'il ressentait de la part de Castiel. Un dernier avertissement. Dean se concentra sur ses racines, ainsi que celles des arbres, avant de s'élever, au-dessus du cercle. Ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment la le fit frissonner sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il arrivait à voir la lumière, à sentir les oiseaux, au-dessus de lui, et le vent... Mais ce n'était pas fini.

Un masque sur le visage, Rozary chassa une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux alors qu'elle se penchait sur le chaudron. Les vapeurs du venin de Basilic étaient extrêmement toxiques, et il était évident que la cave de la petite maison ne servirait plus désormais qu'à préparer cette potion. La main tremblante, elle prit la fiole que Castiel lui tendait, et versa trois gouttes du liquide transparent qui s'y trouvait. D'après le professeur Rogue, les larmes de phoenix atténueraient l'effet du venin, et si l'on prononçait la bonne formule durant la préparation, cette potion serait la seule chose capable de maintenir Castiel en vie et, surtout, bien lui-même jusqu'à-ce qu'ils trouvent ce qui était véritablement en lui, et comment l'anéantir pour de bon. Et pour cela, Rozary devait simplement fabriquer un des poisons les plus puissants auquel personne n'aie jamais pensé selon une version de la potion tue-loup, et le couper aux larmes de phoenix...

La vie de son ami était entre ses mains. Et le resterait, puisque pour que le remède fonctionne, le Mangemort devrait en boire une fiole chaque jour... Elle reposa la fiole, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur. Quelques minutes, quelques tours de baguette. Il fallait être précis. Puis laisser le tout à feu doux pendant plusieurs heures, en récitant une incantation chaque demi-heure...

La jeune fille se demanda si Dean et elle devraient aussi prendre cette potion. Castiel plongea son regard dans le sien, lui signifiant que non. Bien sur, Dean était protégé par les symboles qu'elle avait elle-même mis en place, mais Rose avait touché cette chose, et ce qu'elle pouvait faire lui faisait peur. Elle ressentait tout ce noir qui était en elle était barricadé, loin, très profondément en elle, sachant qu'un jour, tout cela ressortirait... Seulement, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Ils avaient déjà bien d'autres problèmes pour l'instant...

Isil regardait le petit groupe, attentive. Elle était assise contre un arbre, non loin de l'endroit où Dean avait pénétré dans le cercle, et guettait le moindre bruit inhabituel, sa baguette en main. Non loin d'elle, Jo faisait exactement de même, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les trois Druides qui parlaient à voix basse, assis par terre. Johannes se leva et s'avança lentement vers Jo, un sourire sur ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillants de manière hypnotique comme à leur accoutumée. « Il ne va rien lui arriver, tu sais. Personne ne peut entrer dans un cercle pendant un rituel, à moins de le briser. Mais celui-ci est trop ancien pour que qui que ce soit ne... » Il s'interrompit, et tourna la tête vers la clairière au même moment que Sam, qui avait sauté sur ses deux pieds. Sora avait elle aussi tourné la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Dean, mais lorsqu'il la vit battre des ailes pour s'envoler, un regard de Gabriel la fit rester sur l'épaule de Johannes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Gabriel ! Je... je ne le sens plus !

\- Je sais. Dean doit se concentrer sur chaque lien qui l'unit aux autres. A toi, et Castiel, principalement. Rose aussi, depuis qu'elle s'est infiltrée au plus profond de lui pour y apposer des symboles...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que pour ressentir la forêt correctement, il faut se sentir soi-même. Il faut se connaître tel que l'on est vraiment, et pas comme on aimerait être. Etre conscient des liens que l'on a avec l'extérieur, sans se concentrer dessus car ce rituel ne concerne que la personne qui le pratique, et ne doit pas affecter qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a senti que le lien était moins fort...

\- Je suppose. J'étais seul quand j'ai eu Loki... Mais cette opération peut être dangereuse... Parce qu'il doit s'étendre et ressentir la forêt, mais aussi ne pas trop s'éloigner, et rester au maximum conscient de son corps, et de ce qui l'entoure, ou...

\- Il risque de se perdre, poursuivit Sam. Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Je l'ai fait. Sans le faire. Il a les mêmes capacités que moi, la communication silencieuse...

\- Oui, avec les animaux, interrompit à nouveau Jo.

\- Et l'être humain n'est qu'un animal. C'est plus compliqué, bien sur, mais le tout est faisable malgré tout, il faut juste de l'entraînement, comme tout le reste...

\- Comme ton numéro ? Demanda Johannes.

\- Quelle partie ? Les animaux seuls sur la piste ? S'il te plait, je n'ai eu qu'à leur demander un service, Dean pourrait déjà en faire autant s'il s'était entrainé à le faire...

\- Non, pas ce moment là. Celui où tu as fait entrer Rose, et l'a fait disparaître devant nous alors que je savais qu'elle était toujours là...

\- Johannes... Qu'est la magie des Druides, déjà ?

\- La Nature...

\- Parfaitement. Et qu'est-ce qui fait partie de la Nature, ainsi que du reste du monde, et qui permet à tout le monde de voir ce qui les entoure ?...

\- La lumière, souffla Sam.

\- Félicitation Sammy ! Cela fait des décennies que l'on a découvert cela. Lorsque je l'ai appris, je me suis entrainé, comme toujours lorsque je trouve une autre capacité exploitable... Et ce n'est pas compliqué, en soi. Il suffit d'agir sur la lumière que les yeux captent pour faire voir exactement ce que l'on veut...

\- Comment ? Demanda Jo, intéressée, en s'approchant.

\- Avec de la concentration et de l'entrainement. Cela vous est malheureusement inaccessible, jeunes sorcières, mais vous... » Gabriel claqua des doigts, et disparut, seule sa voix persistait. « … Pourriez bientôt être capables de faire la même chose...

\- Gabriel ? Où es-tu ?

\- Je n'ai pas bougé, répondit la voix du Maître Druide. Vous ne me voyez juste plus. »

Et sur ces paroles, il réapparut, un sourire triomphant accroché au visage, ses yeux dorés pétillants. Johannes restait sceptique, les deux sorcières ayant écarquillé les yeux lorsqu'il s'était avéré que non, il n'avait véritablement pas bougé. « Comment faites-vous ? » Au vouvoiement, Gabriel releva la tête vers Johannes, un air soudain sérieux dans le regard. Il savait ce que voulait dire ce ton respectueux, et décida d'endosser le rôle de Maître qu'il était décidément supposé jouer envers et contre tout.

« Tout ne viendra pas aussi facilement que ça en a l'air. Il faudra travailler dur, chaque jour, et longtemps. Chaque chose que je sais faire est instinctive, mais je pense que je pourrais vous apprendre de quoi rester en vie sans ces armes que vous portez... Bien ! Alors on va commencer par quelque chose de facile... Loki va vous servir de guide, ne vous en faites pas, il fait ça très bien... » Gabriel posa la paume de sa main sur le sol, et des branches émergèrent lentement, très fines et emmêlées, sur plusieurs mètres carrés d'espace. Elles se resserrèrent un peu plus, de manière à ne plus former qu'un massif compact. « Voilà. A l'intérieur se trouve un labyrinthe. Sam, ton but sera d'en faire sortir Loki. Johannes, tu devras lui ouvrir un passage pour qu'il entre, mais faire en sorte qu'il n'en sorte pas. Manipulez les branches dans une bonne mesure des choses, je ne veux pas qu'il s'étouffe...

\- Tu ne vas pas lui dire par où il faut aller ?

\- Je ne suis pas médium, Sam, c'est ton travail ça. Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez planifier. »

Les deux druides jouèrent donc le jeu, se concentrant comme ils le pouvaient, Sam ayant posé une main sur le sol et Johannes assis devant le buisson de branches, les yeux fermés. Ils sentaient les fibres des plantes, et, aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître, Loki. Chacun le ressentait différemment bien sur, Johannes le percevant plutôt comme l'animal qu'il était, tentant de trouver le chemin de la sortie parmi les tunnels changeants qu'ils créaient, pendant que Sam, grâce à ses racines avec Gabriel, réussit après quelques minutes à comprendre la logique du renard, et lui ouvrit un passage, triomphant sous les applaudissements des deux autres.

Avec les heures se succédèrent les exercices, et c'est à la nuit tombée que les deux sorcières manifestèrent les premiers signes de faim, et de froid. Isil se proposa alors d'aller leur chercher des couvertures, et de quoi manger, mais à peine fut-elle levée qu'un cri inhumain retentit depuis le cercle. Ce hurlement leur glaça le sang, et Sam pâlit en se demandant ce qui se passait, à l'intérieur de ce cercle. Gabriel posa sa main sur la sienne. « Ne t'en fais pas... Il est en sécurité...

\- Il n'en a pas vraiment l'air...

\- C'est Castiel, lui répondit le Maître. Ils doivent avoir trouvé le remède... »


	13. Chapter 82

Dean s'était étendu plus loin, ensuite. Il ressentait chaque chose qui l'entourait, avançant petit à petit plus loin du cercle. Lorsqu'il se fut aventuré aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, il se concentra dans sa transe, et sur les liens qu'il avait avec les autres. Sam, d'abord, qui était non loin de lui, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, et jusqu'à sa mort. Rose, qui pour une raison qu'il ignorait avait décidé de le protéger. Elle lui avait fait quelque chose, il le sentait... Mais ce n'était pas important pour l'instant. Ses Racines... Castiel. Il fallait attendre le bon moment, comment pouvait-il sentir cela ? Il était bientôt temps, le temps de quoi, il n'aurait pu le dire, mais il en était certain.

Après quelques minutes à ressentir non seulement ce qui l'entourait, mais ce qui était aussi enfoui au plus profond de lui, il remarqua ce barrage qui était bâti entre Castiel et lui, ces sceaux qui entravaient leurs Racines... Ils portaient la trace de Rozary, et il s'excusa lentement en les effaçant comme il le pouvait, comme s'il dénouait un ensemble de lianes extrêmement emmêlé. Il y parvint, et sentit comme un raz-de-marée de Ténèbres l'envahir, au plus profond de lui. Cela lui sembla durer des heures, mais quelques secondes s'écoulèrent à peine entre ce noir qui avait pris possession de Castiel et prendrait bientôt possession de lui et cette nouvelle douleur, qui n'était pas la sienne, mais bien celle du Mangemort... Il hurla, réalisant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux mais n'en ayant pas grand chose à faire tant il sentait Castiel déchiré de l'intérieur, affaibli, et cela lui faisait _mal_...

Il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps il resta à crier, allongé, mais la douleur s'atténua lentement, et Dean prit le temps de remercier cette chaleur qui gagnait son cœur, son corps, le plus profond de son âme avant de se redresser en position assise, se retrouvant face à un écureuil, assis à ses pieds, qui le regardait. Ouvrant la bouche pour parler, leurs regards se croisèrent, et ses paroles restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Il comprit que l'animal l'avait accepté lui, ainsi que Castiel, qu'il serait son lien permanent avec la forêt, et que par conséquent il serait moins faible s'il retournait à Poudlard, par exemple. Il savait qu'ils resteraient ensemble par la pensée, par le cœur, s'ils étaient liés. Tendant instinctivement la main vers l'animal, celui-ci déposa sa patte sur sa paume, sous le pouce, et une douce chaleur se dégagea à ce contact. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, une lueur brilla quelques instants, avant de s'éteindre lentement, laissant sur sa main une minuscule forme de patte d'écureuil, verte. Cela ressemblait à un tatouage comme tous les autres, mais tellement plus... _Réel_.

Lançant un dernier regard autour de lui, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage et ses yeux, il remercia silencieusement ce qui l'entourait, toutes ces forces qui avaient fait en sorte qu'il se sente mieux en cet instant. Bien sûr, la douleur était toujours là, et il sentait la faiblesse et la corruption de Castiel comme si c'étaient les siennes, mais il se sentait aussi bien, mieux que jamais, et c'était à la fois grisant et effrayant.

Se rhabillant lentement, soudain conscient de la fraîcheur nocturne, il regarda le petit animal grimper ensuite le long de sa jambe, puis de son dos, pour finalement venir se percher sur son épaule. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré d'un regard si l'écureuil était installé d'une manière suffisamment stable, il se mit en route, et rejoignit les autres, qui avaient trouvé un moyen étrange de combattre le froid, nota-t-il en les voyant tous – excepté Gabriel – sous d'étranges couvertures de mousse. Il vit le Maître lancer une framboise en l'air et la rattraper au vol, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut Dean. « Alors, Deano... Tu nous a fait peur, tu sais ?

\- Désolé, je...

\- On sait, répondit celui-ci. Castiel. Lupin est apparu ici après tes hurlements, et nous a dit que la potion fonctionnait... Rose a fait un travail exemplaire d'après lui, et il trouve dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas obtenir de diplôme... Mais au vu des circonstances...

\- Oui, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste ici, répondit Sam en regardant brièvement Johannes.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?...

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas, Isil. Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer, mais ça ne serait jamais les mots exacts... Rien ne peut décrire ça... C'est... Sora, non ! » La chouette avait entendu un des couinements de l'écureuil, et avait tourné son regard vers Dean, l'air réellement intéressé et... affamé. Frustrée, elle s'envola plus loin, partant chasser seule, loin des humains qui l'empêchaient de manger ce qu'elle désirait.

Sortant enfin de l'ombre, le petit écureuil descendit le long du dos de Dean et se dirigea vers Sam, timidement, lui reniflant la main avant de courir le long de son bras jusque sur son épaule, puis de revenir vers Dean. Personne ne parlait, mais Loki s'approcha, curieux de voir cet animal. Tous deux se dévisagèrent, et l'espace d'un instant, Dean vit à travers le regard de l'écureuil, voyant le jeune renard aux yeux dorés, et derrière ces yeux, Gabriel qui souriait. Ne comprenant pas, il se tourna vers lui, lui posant une question muette à laquelle il répondit après avoir éclaté de rire. « Il est une part de toi à présent, Dean. Je suppose que vous vous êtes liés si tu peux voir à travers ses yeux...

\- Oh... Oui, répondit-il en montrant la paume de sa main, sur laquelle était apposée la petite marque. Comment ça marche, exactement ?

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer... J'ai tout découvert par moi-même, grâce à Loki, je ne sais pas comment, mais il a réussi à me montrer, m'expliquer certaines choses, comme s'il était réellement le lien entre la forêt et moi... Tu comprendras, quand on sera de retour à la maison... Castiel ne t'affectera plus autant qu'il le faisait hier soir, par exemple.

\- Est-ce que Hazel va changer quoi que ce soit à nos Racines ?...

\- Pas dans le sens que tu crains, répondit Johannes à la surprise de tous. Vos Racines vont être renforcées, plus qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été. Vous partagerez tout, plus fort et plus intensément qu'avant. Le bon, comme le mauvais...

\- Donc, s'ils n'arrivent pas à lui trouver un remède...

\- Le prochain coup d'éclat de Castiel pourrait t'atteindre aussi... Surtout maintenant que tu as retiré les sceaux de protection que Rose avait apposé entre vous... »

La petite troupe avait repris sa route à travers les arbres et les fourrés, Gabriel menant la marche avec Loki, qu'il suivait silencieusement. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Dean sentit que le Maître devait lui parler, et se rapprocha de lui, laissant derrière eux Jo, Isil, Sam et Johannes. « Dean... Peux-tu m'expliquer quelque chose ?...

\- Demande toujours ?

\- Pourquoi Rose a-t-elle ce besoin irrépressible de te protéger ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Ca l'a pris le soir où nous sommes venus te chercher, quand nous avons atterri à l'entrée du village, elle m'a presque arraché le bras pour que je la suive, et depuis, elle n'a pas arrêté de m'aider...

\- Il me semblait bien... Regarde-la, quand on arrivera, s'il te plait. Il y a quelque chose au-dessus d'elle, comme si elle était... Ensorcelée, bien que je n'y connaisse rien, il y a forcément quelque chose pour un tel revirement de situation... Elle n'a pas l'air du genre à laisser passer sa propre vie avant celle des autres, ou du moins pas dans ce sens-là, elle essaiera plutôt de sauver un maximum de monde... Pas une seule personne. Non pas que tu n'en vaille pas la peine, mais depuis que je me suis enraciné, moi aussi... J'ai du mal à quitter ton frère plus de quelques minutes. Et elle passe des heures éloignée de Johannes, qui est la seconde part d'elle-même, pour passer du temps avec toi et être sûr que tu vas bien...

\- Je vois... » Dean resta silencieux quelques instants, puis se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Si elle était ensorcelée... Cela devrait toucher Johannes aussi, non ?

\- Normalement, oui. Mais Johannes est un cas à part... Et tout dépend de la personne qui a lancé le sort, cela ne l'affecte peut-être pas... Pourtant, je sens qu'il serait préférable qu'ils restent ensemble...

\- Pourquoi serait-ce si important ?

\- Parce que nous avons presque disparu. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'être séparés, ou exterminés encore une fois. Pour accomplir la prophétie, Johannes va avoir besoin de Rose, de tout son potentiel, et de toute son énergie... Il faut qu'ils apprennent, tout comme toi et Castiel, à travailler ensemble, combiner vos pouvoirs... Si j'ai bien écouté vos histoires, il y a très peu de cas où des Sorciers et des Druides se sont enracinés... Que cela arrive maintenant, pour Johannes ou toi, n'est pas dû au hasard... Vous allez avoir besoin l'un de l'autre pour y arriver.

\- J'en parlerai avec Castiel... Si elle a été frappée par un mauvais sort, il doit certainement pouvoir faire quelque chose... »

Le temps que la potion mijote et soit prête à être consommée, Rozary avait annoté plusieurs détails techniques dans le grimoire que lui avait donné le Professeur Rogue, ainsi que la composition précise du remède. Lorsque le sablier qu'elle avait déposé à côté du chaudron fut vide, elle se releva, serrant sa baguette dans sa main, s'empêchant de trembler. Elle vit son ancien professeur de potions se pencher au-dessus du liquide vert vif, puis plonger son regard dans celui de Castiel en hochant la tête. Le Mangemort prit donc une grande inspiration et, fermant les yeux, vida cul sec le verre qu'il venait de remplir. Le reposant sur la table, il sourit, aussitôt rejoint par Lupin, Rogue ne souriant jamais. Mais la jeune femme sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle vit cette vague de noir gagner Castiel, comme se rebellant contre ce poison qu'il venait d'ingérer.

Pris de tremblements, il s'écroula sur le sol, le sourire ayant quitté son visage aussi rapidement qu'il y était apparut. La jeune femme voyait, autour de lui, les volutes noires et rouges se tordre en tout sens, comme si elles souffraient, comme si cette entité qui possédait à présent Castiel avait sa volonté propre malgré sa nature chaotique. Puis les tremblements qui secouaient le Mangemort cessèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, et ce qui n'était que quelques minutes auparavant une ombre maléfique et oppressante se dissipa légèrement, et Rose pensa à un voile, qui l'enserrait lui et son âme sans être réellement influent.

Castiel tenta de se relever, mais Rozary le retint en posant sa main sur son bras. D'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre d'attendre quelques secondes, et s'assit à ses côtés, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Par ses yeux bleus, elle comprit non pas ce qu'était la chose qui était rattachée à lui, mais à quel point elle était puissante. Ce remède qu'ils avaient trouvé ne tiendrait guère plus de quelques mois...

Après quelques instants à scruter au plus profond de lui, elle comprit que leur idée avait fonctionné. Les vapeurs noires et rouges qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux semblaient affaiblies, elles se voyaient moins, bougeaient moins vite, même si elles étaient toujours bien présentes. Elle hocha donc la tête, et se releva avant de l'aider à faire de même. Castiel se tourna vers Rogue et Lupin, s'appuyant légèrement sur la table pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. « Remus... Pourriez-vous aller prévenir les autres que Rose a réussi la potion, et qu'elle fonctionne ? »

Le professeur Lupin hocha la tête et transplana sans un mot. Se sentant soudainement de trop, Rosary quitta la pièce, et décida de préparer le repas en attendant le retour des autres.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans le calme, la venue simultanée du remède ainsi que de Hazel, l'écureuil de Dean, ayant apaisé les esprits. Isil avait invité Jo et les deux professeurs de Poudlard à rester, seul Rogue partit, prétextant des affaires à régler au château. Une fois leurs assiettes vides, ils restèrent assis à table, parlant de tout et de rien, plaisantant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Comme si la situation n'avait jamais été dramatique. C'était beau, et cela leur fit du bien à tous de se détendre et d'oublier quelques instants ce qui les avait réunis en premier lieu pour simplement se concentrer sur ce qu'ils vivaient, là, à cet instant. Bien sûr, Castiel était toujours pâle, après tout cette corruption qui le gagnait était ralentie par un poison mortel, et chaque Druide pouvait à présent voir que les sceaux de protection que Rose avait apposé entre Dean et le Mangemort avaient été retirés. Etrangement, la jeune Serpentard ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête en les entendant rire à une anecdote du Professeur Lupin sur ses années à Poudlard, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le verre d'eau qu'elle tenait en main, toussant la gorgée qu'elle venait d'avaler de travers. « Dean...

\- Oui, princesse ? » Il souriait toujours, ses yeux verts hypnotiques pétillant de joie, jusqu'à-ce qu'il remarque ce qui ressemblait à de la peur dans ceux de Rose. Son ton se fit plus grave. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Les sceaux... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ils n'y sont plus ?

\- J'ai du les retirer pendant le rituel. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'en a plus besoin pour l'instant, Rose, l'interrompit Gabriel. Si les choses empirent, il sera toujours temps de les remettre, mais personne ne sait exactement comment fonctionnent les Racines. Que ce soit de Druide à Druide, ou de Druide à Sorcier. Avec, ou sans animal totem. Nous sommes un échantillon de spécimens tellement étranges que je me demande si nos ancêtres ont même vécu quelque chose de similaire...

\- Mais... répéta Rozary, peu convaincue.

\- Non, Rose. Il faut observer pour comprendre. Si la corruption remonte trop dans leurs Racines, ce que personne n'espère, nous redessinerons les sceaux. En attendant, ce n'est pas nécéssaire, et chacun d'entre vous doit garder son énergie, demain commencent les leçons. »

Gabriel s'était montré étrangement doux et calme dans ses paroles, et pourtant chacun avait pu ressentir en lui l'âme du Maître qui sommeillait. Rozary hocha la tête, mais à partir de ce moment elle n'écouta plus que d'une oreille ce qui se passait autour de la table, se concentrant sur ce besoin qu'elle avait de protéger Dean envers et contre tout, tentant de faire taire cette envie qui lui murmurait à l'oreille de faire quelque chose. Mais rien n'y fit...

Focalisée qu'elle était sur Dean, elle ne remarqua pas les regards de Castiel et Gabriel se croiser. Elle ne vit rien de leur échange silencieux, et c'est à peine si elle remarqua quand ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et s'éloignèrent sous les regards interrogateurs des autres convives. Elle était dans son monde, dans sa tête, elle luttait contre ce besoin qui lui rongeait les entrailles, il fallait qu'elle protège Dean...

Comme s'il avait compris quelque chose de plus que les autres, Hazel descendit le long du bras de Dean, traversa la table, et vint s'asseoir devant Rozary, plongeant ses yeux du même vert que ceux du Druide dans les siens. Instantanément, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et une main se posa sur son bras. Tournant la tête, elle remarqua Johannes. Johannes et son regard indéfinissable. Johannes et son aura. Johannes qui désirait l'aider, qui ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Johannes qu'elle oubliait sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison. Et, soudain, elle se remémora sa mère, sa folie, son égoisme, et prit peur.

Lequel prit l'autre dans ses bras, ce fut impossible à dire. Mais si seuls Sam et Dean purent voir leurs racines se renforcer à cette étreinte, même les sorciers présents ressentirent l'énergie pure qui se dégageait d'eux en cet instant précis...

Castiel, peu après la conversation entre Rose et les Druides, avait senti le regard de Gabriel chercher le sien. En plongeant dans ses yeux, il avait compris, et c'est à peine s'il eut besoin d'utiliser la Legilimencie pour savoir que le Maître désirait lui parler, seul à seul. C'était important, et cela concernait Rozary... Ils se levèrent donc d'un même mouvement, et le sorcier suivit le druide jusqu'à l'extérieur, où ils s'assirent dans l'herbe fraîche. Loki les rejoignit en trottinant et s'allongea la tête sur les cuisses du Druide. Le Mangemort comprit qu'il pouvait à présent briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. « Gabriel... Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien encore. Dean et moi avons parlé, tout à l'heure, en revenant de la forêt. Normalement il aurait dû t'en parler ce soir, mais après ce qui vient de se passer...

\- Quoi ? Rose ?

\- Oui, Rose. Je crois qu'elle est ensorcelée...

\- Je sais.

\- Tu le sais ?... Mais Castiel, pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? C'est dangereux ! Elle ne peut pas se focaliser sur Dean comme elle le fait, elle perd son énergie, sa concentration, elle doit travailler avec Johannes, pas...

\- Je ne dis rien, l'interrompit Castiel calmement, parce que _je_ lui ai lancé ce sort.

\- Tu... Mais...

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu es enraciné, toi aussi, tu sais à quel point protéger ta Moitié est important, plus que vital, c'est un besoin...

\- Que lui as-tu fait ?...

\- Je ne le sais pas exactement... Que sais-tu du monde des Sorciers ?

\- Ce que j'en ai vu depuis mon arrivée ici... Pas grand chose.

\- Bien. Ca ne va pas être simple à comprendre, je vais essayer d'être le plus clair possible... Tu es au courant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et son désir d'éradiquer la population Moldue ?

\- Oui...

\- La mère de Rose fait partie de ses adeptes, tout comme moi. Depuis que je me suis Enraciné, j'ai toujours su tenir les Forces du Mal éloignées de Dean. Tu as vu dans ta première vision à quel point Bellatrix peut être... Excessive. Quand j'ai compris, cette nuit là, qu'elle risquait de s'en prendre à Dean, j'ai paniqué...

\- Et Rose ? Le sort que tu lui as lancé... Tu ne peux pas le stopper ?

\- Il existe dans le monde des sorciers trois sortilèges impardonnables. L'utilisation de l'un d'entre eux vous condamne immédiatement à la prison à vie... Et crois-moi, tu ne veux même pas savoir quelles créatures gardent cet endroit. Le premier, le plus connu, est le sortilège de mort. Il n'existe qu'une seule personne qui y aie survécu, et c'était un petit garçon d'un an. Il a aujourd'hui le même âge que Rose, et les raisons pour lesquelles il est toujours en vie sont très complexes. Le second est un sort de torture. Bellatrix l'affectionne particulièrement... Si on l'emploie trop sur une personne, elle peut difficilement en mourir, mais peut perdre la raison suite à la douleur. Le troisième est un sort de contrôle mental. Il est extrêmement difficile de lutter lorsqu'on en est la cible, on devient juste une marionnette à la solde de celui qui a lancé le sort...

\- C'est celui-là que tu as lancé à Rose ?

\- En quelque sorte... Je n'ai rien contrôlé, mon instinct a agi pour moi. Je pense que les Racines y sont pour quelque chose, parce que si j'avais employé ce sort dans sa forme normale, j'aurais pu le lever n'importe quand. J'ai essayé, mais c'est comme si ce besoin que j'avais envers Dean, de le défendre au péril de ma vie, tout comme ce que tu ressens envers Sam, s'était implanté en elle, au plus profond de son âme. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait quelque chose d'aussi horrible... Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, parce qu'elle en oublie Johannes, mais...

\- Mais égoïstement, ça te rassure, parce que tu sais que quoi qu'il t'arrive lorsque tu vas voir ton Maître, Dean en souffrira moins que si elle n'était pas là... »

Castiel, pour la première fois depuis des années, baissa les yeux devant quelqu'un d'autre que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il ressentait une telle honte au plus profond de lui qu'il fut incapable de relever la tête jusqu'à-ce que son regard vide croise celui, doré et brillant, du petit renard dont il avait presque oublié la présence. L'animal lui renifla la main, puis s'assit, sans le quitter des yeux, exactement en face de lui. La tête du Mangemort suivit le mouvement, comme instinctivement, et son regard remonta d'abord sur Loki, avant de continuer jusqu'à rencontrer celui de Gabriel, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le Druide lui sourit, de ces sourires sincères qui se reflètent dans le regard et faisaient pétiller ses yeux dorés envoutants.

Ils n'avaient étrangement plus besoin de mots, tout fut clair sans qu'ils ne doivent formuler ce qu'ils pensaient de vive voix. Castiel baissant sa barrière d'Occlumencie pour laisser Gabriel entrer dans son esprit et lui communiquer ce dont il était capable, et inversément. Bientôt, le Maitre Druide aurait la capacité de dialoguer sans la parole si la personne lui en laissait l'occasion, mais il manquait de pratique... Quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un sorcier capable de lire les esprits ?...

Le temps semblait à la fois s'être arrêté et défiler à une vitesse alarmante pour Castiel, qui n'avait pas encore compris comment être conscient de son inconscience. Mais leur échange silencieux s'interrompit naturellement, et ils se levèrent, retournant s'asseoir près des autres, qui avaient quitté la table pour s'installer dans les canapés. Tous étaient présents, tous excepté Rose et Johannes. D'un regard vers Dean, Castiel comprit qu'ils étaient montés se coucher. « Isil ? Jo ?

\- Oui ? Répondirent les deux sorcières en cœur.

\- Si vos missions pour Dumbledore rendent la chose possible, accepteriez-vous de m'aider ?

\- De t'aider à quoi, Castiel ? Demanda Isil, légèrement inquiète, comme souvent depuis qu'elle avait pris à cœur d'aider ce petit groupe à survivre.

\- Rose va être très prise. Elle va devoir apprendre à maîtriser son don de guérison sans s'épuiser, mais aussi à apprivoiser les Racines qu'elle partage avec Johannes. Elle ne peut plus suivre les cours de Poudlard, à la fois parce qu'elle y est en danger, mais aussi parce qu'ils ne lui conviennent plus. Cela ne change rien au fait qu'elle aie toujours beaucoup de choses à apprendre... Même si elle est jeune, elle...

\- Et Johannes ? Demanda Jo. Lestrange est peut-être bien mignonne, mais si j'ai bien compris, elle est liée à lui, pourquoi ne pas l'aider, lui ?

\- Parce que, répondit Gabriel calmement, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui. Johannes n'a pas besoin de sorciers, excepte Rose, car ils sont liés. Sam, Dean et moi allons nous charger de lui, ainsi que de lui apprendre ce que nous savons, mais pour elle...

\- Vous avez besoin de sorciers, acheva Jo à sa place. Est-ce que vous savez qui elle est ? Ce qu'elle a fait ? Ce que sa _famille_ a fait ?

\- Plus que tu ne le pense, répondit Castiel d'une voix froide. Et j'ai fait bien pire. Mais les gens changent, Jo. Tu l'as vu comme nous tous. Si je te parlais, sans prononcer un seul nom, d'une jeune fille plongée trop tôt dans une guerre bien plus importante que ce qu'elle ne semble, d'une élève de Poudlard à la famille déchirée qui ne sait plus comment penser ni vers qui se tourner... Est-ce que je parlerais de toi, ou de Rose ?... »

Jo serra les poings, et regarda Isil, la seule et unique personne qu'elle connaissait réellement dans cette pièce. Pour une raison obscure, son amie leur faisait confiance. Elle soupira, et releva les yeux vers Castiel et Gabriel, debout côte à côte devant eux tous. Nul besoin de parler, car apparemment, ils comprirent, le Mangemort se tournant vers Lupin. « Remus... Puis-je compter sur toi ?

\- Je ferais mon possible, Castiel... Je vais aussi avertir l'Ordre de tout ça, sans compromettre ce que vous faites, mais pour que l'on ne se batte pas les uns contre les autres alors que nous désirons la même chose. Je vais aussi essayer de voir avec Kingsley s'il a des amis au Ministère qui pourraient faire passer à Rose son permis de transplaner et lui retirer la Trace avant l'heure...

\- Merci...

\- J'y vais. Je vous ferais savoir dès que quelque chose bouge... Au revoir. Et bonne chance. » Lupin transplana, et chacun alla se coucher d'un même mouvement. Les choses sérieuses commenceraient dès la première heure du lendemain...


	14. Chapter 9

Hey ! Je suis pas morte ! XD Voici donc le chapitre 9, je m'excuse d'avance car il est court, comparé aux autres, et vu le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, vous auriez mérité quelque chose d'autre, mais la taille des chapitres est aussi aléatoire que le moment de leur publication...

Le prochain chapitre sera normalement plus long. Sachez qu'on approche de la fin, même si on en est encore assez loin... Et la prochaine fois que je posterai, ça sera sûrement sur New Prophet, comme ça vous êtes prévenus ^^'

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre... Enfin, si, mais il se passera bien plus dans les prochains, donc celui-ci est calme, profitez-en !

A bientôt, et bonne lecture !

Glad.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Sang Pur

Le matin suivant le rituel de Dean et la découverte de la potion de Castiel, au petit-déjeuner, Gabriel avait clamé haut et fort que l'apprentissage commençait. Il avait employé un ton solennel, joyeux, mais Rose avait vu dans l'or de ses yeux que l'heure était grave, et qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre... Profiter du répit que leur avait accordé la journée de la veille pour approfondir leurs connaissances, pour être prêts. C'était un joli discours, qu'elle n'avait écouté qu'à moitié. Elle savait tout ça. Puis, Castiel s'était levé. Et, si elle avait entendu Gabriel d'une oreille pendant qu'elle jouait avec ses œufs brouillés, elle reporta immédiatement son attention sur le Mangemort lorsqu'il prit la parole. « Rose, Johannes, vous allez avoir des cours. Pas comme à Poudlard, parce qu'aucun de nous n'est professeur, excepté Remus... Mais nous nous sommes répartis les matières dont vous aurez besoin...

\- On commence quand ? Demanda Rose

\- Maintenant, répondit Dean. Première leçon : Finis de manger. Tu as besoin d'énergie.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ?

\- Rose... » Mais la jeune fille lui tira la langue, montrant par cela qu'elle plaisantait, avant de finir son assiette. Elle savait qu'elle devait reprendre des forces, car l'état de Castiel, ainsi que le reste de la guerre dans laquelle elle avait été plongée, nécessitait une capacité de réaction optimale.

C'est ainsi que quelques instants plus tard, elle et Johannes s'étaient retrouvés debout dans le hall d'entrée, l'un à côté de l'autre, face à Sam et Gabriel. « Rose, tu vas rester avec Sam dans le salon. Johannes, tu vas venir avec moi dans la forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Leçon triple. Je vais apprendre quelque chose à Johannes, et voir ce qu'il va m'apprendre en retour. Sam et toi ferez pareil de votre côté, sur un autre sujet. Et par la même occasion, surveillez vos Racines. Loki restera ici.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Johannes.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu auras ton propre Totem. Mais faites ce que je vous dis. Vous serez plus éloignés que vous ne l'avez été depuis longtemps, et il faut absolument que vous renforciez vos Racines... Restez concentré.

\- Bien, Maître. », répondit le plus jeune Druide, en ponctuant sa phrase d'un mouvement de la main gauche, la remontant depuis son nombril jusqu'à son visage, puis la descendant verticalement au niveau du cœur.

Voyant ensuite les regards déconcertés de Rose et Gabriel, Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de faire un clin d'oeil à Johannes avant d'expliquer. « C'est un salut de remerciement et de respect, pas de panique. Chaque Druide le connaît... Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi bien exécuté. Il faudra t'y faire, Gabe...

\- Je pourrais éventuellement me faire à ça... Mais jamais à ce qu'on m'appelle Maître.

\- C'est ce que tu es, répondit Rose. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais quand tu prends les devants, ton attitude change... C'est ancré en toi... Tu n'es pas la même personne lorsque tu emploie tes pouvoirs que celle que tu es maintenant... La manière dont on t'appelle change en fonction de ce que tu nous inspire sur le moment... »

Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de regarder Johannes pour comprendre à la fois qu'il les remerciait, elle et Sam, pour leurs explications, mais elle en eut, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, envie. Et alors qu'elle se perdait dans son regard, elle comprit enfin l'évidence. Il était là. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, peu importe s'ils étaient séparés, ou si la souffrance de l'un faisait souffrir l'autre. Ils étaient liés, et chacun endossait cette responsabilité, ce risque avec plaisir. Parce que rien n'était comparable à la sensation qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle se perdait dans ces yeux, à ce sentiment de plénitude qui la gagnait en cet instant... Cela valait tous les sacrifices du monde. Et même si, comme cela allait se produire souvent, ils étaient séparés, ils ne le seraient jamais vraiment, car même si la douleur de l'éloignement serait bien présente, ils pouvaient l'atténuer grâce à leurs Racines. Ils étaient un tout, et malgré la distance, rien ne pouvait les briser, pas même la Mort.

Une étreinte. Un baiser. L'avaient-ils réellement fait, où s'étaient-ils juste parlé par le regard ? C'est ce qui sembla le plus probable à Rose, car lorsque Gabriel les rappela à l'ordre en claquant des doigts, aucun d'entre eux n'avait bougé. « Johannes. » Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé. Le jeune druide suivit son maître jusque dans la forêt, et la sorcière resta immobile dans le hall d'entrée, surprise.

« On s'y met, Rose ? » La jeune fille sursauta, et regarda Sam, se sentant soudain incroyablement petite à côté de lui.

« Oui... Désolée, c'est juste... Ca faisait longtemps que...

\- Tu n'avais pas réellement regardé Johannes. Je sais. Je l'ai vu. Mais garde ce que tu as compris bien en tête. Ils s'éloignent, et tu vas avoir besoin de ta concentration pour le trouver... On va déjà travailler là-dessus. Viens... »

Il l'emmena jusqu'au salon, et ses multiples canapés, desquels il retira deux coussins et lui en lança un, avant de se diriger vers une des tables apposées contre le mur, entre deux bibliothèques, et de s'asseoir par terre, sur le coussin du canapé. Invitant Rozary à faire de même, il lui indiqua ensuite de retirer ses chaussures. « Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras. Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait. »

Elle obtempéra donc, et s'assit face à lui, les jambes croisées, le dos droit, plongeant son regard dans le sien. La jeune femme pouvait ressentir, à travers Sam, l'influence de Gabriel, du Maître donnant des leçons à ses élèves. « C'est bien. Tu vois de mieux en mieux la véritable apparence des gens...

\- Est-ce que ça va continuer ?

\- Chaque être peut voir les autres dans une mesure différente. Mais chacun peut évoluer sa manière de voir, et de percevoir. Tout comme la tienne a évolué, et évoluera jusqu'à-ce que tu partages la même vision que Johannes. Personne ne ressent de la même manière... Par exemple ce qui a atteint Castiel. Nous le voyons tous, le sentons tous, mais aucun n'en a les mêmes sensations, ou ne le voit autour de lui comme toi, tu le verrais.

\- D'accord... Est-ce que ça évolue chez toi aussi ?

\- Beaucoup, depuis que j'ai rencontré Gabriel. Je vois plus de choses, et lui aussi. Nous sommes plus forts ensemble, et...

\- Non, interrompit Rozary. Vous ne voyez pas plus de choses... Je ne pense pas, en tout cas. Si nous sommes un tout... Peut-être que l'on voyait ces choses avant, mais que l'on ne s'en rendait simplement pas compte tant que l'on avait pas rencontré notre seconde moitié ?

\- Sûrement, répondit Sam en souriant. Je vais t'apprendre plusieurs choses aujourd'hui, mais n'oublie pas, garde toujours un contact avec vos Racines. Ne cesse pas de les ressentir... Sans trop te focaliser dessus.

\- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure, avec Johannes ? Quand je l'ai regardé, je... J'ai vu...

\- Votre désir commun. Les Tout ne peuvent pas communiquer par la pensée, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire. Est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué que Dean et Castiel ne se touchent presque jamais ? Ils sont souvent très proches, mais le seul réel contact qu'ils ont est visuel ? » Rozary hocha la tête. En y réfléchissant, il y avait très peu de fois où ce couple s'était lâché des yeux, et pourtant, elle ne les avait jamais vu avoir un seul geste tendre l'un envers l'autre qu'une ou deux fois seulement... Elle leva les yeux vers Sam, qui sourit à nouveau. « Tu as compris. Comme vous êtes en vérité un seul être, il n'existe aucune limite entre ce qui vous unit. Tu sais déjà que tout ce qui arrive à l'un arrivera à l'autre... Mais cela ne marche pas que pour les maléfices. Admettons que Gabriel soie en charmante compagnie en ce moment, au lieu d'être avec Johannes... Je ressentirai ce qu'il ressent. Ce qui n'est pas le sujet, mais c'est pour que tu réalise bien qu'entre vous, tout est possible.

\- C'est pour ça que Dean et Castiel se regardent tout le temps, et que Gabriel touche toujours ton épaule ? Garder un contact autant que vous le pouvez ?

\- C'est aussi parce qu'on en a envie, mais oui, en partie. En vous entraînant, vous finirez par penser comme un seul être tout en agissant chacun indépendamment de l'autre... Plusieurs légendes montrent comment des personnes Enracinées peuvent, par exemple, s'entraider dans leurs actions sans être déconcentrées sur ce qu'elles font à la base... Ou au contraire, bouger comme ce même être qu'ils sont.

\- Ok, je suis perdue là...

\- Facile, interrompit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Avec assez de concentration et de pratique, si Johannes effectuait un rituel basique, et que tu étais en train de soigner quelqu'un, par exemple, vous pourriez chacun vous entraider malgré les distances physiques, sans perdre votre efficacité. Ou alors tout au contraire, réussir à vous battre de concert, comme si c'était toi qui maitrisait la magie naturelle et lui qui tenait une baguette...

\- Donc en fait... Un seul esprit avec deux corps ?

\- Voilà. Merci Dean pour le coup de main, reprit Sam, mais tu n'aurais pas q...

\- Non, je n'ai rien à faire pour l'instant. Je fais déjà quelque chose...

\- Et quoi ?

\- Je t'écoute, Sammy. J'adore quand tu me prends comme exemple. » Dean sourit devant le regard que Sam lui lançait. Il les imita ensuite, retirant ses chaussures pour s'asseoir à leurs côtés, à même le sol.

« Dean, soupira Sam. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu donnes cours sur les Racines, non ? Je viens suivre le cours.

\- Je ne donne pas cours, j'explique à Rose comment gérer les nouveaux pouvoirs qui apparaissent avec ses Racines...

\- Ca s'appelle donner cours, Sammy. » Rozary ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant se chamailler. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas malgré tout...

« Dean ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la manière dont Sam ''explique'', mais... Si vous avez décidé tous ensemble de qui devait m'apprendre quoi... Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Castiel et toi qui m'aidez pour les Racines ? Vous connaissez ce phénomène depuis plus longtemps que nous...

\- Parce que c'est au travail du Maître – et, éventuellement, de sa Moitié – de vous apprendre ce genre de choses. Je n'y suis pas autorisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

\- Une règle implicite. Ou une tradition. Enfin, quelque chose dans le genre. Une histoire d'Illumination Sacrée...

\- L'Illumination Sacrée, reprit Sam en venant au secours de Dean, peut arriver n'importe quand, à n'importe quel Druide. Ils ne peuvent en parler qu'entre eux, et Gabriel savait cela avant même qu'il ne nous rencontre. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, je ne sais pas comment. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que la couleur change.

\- La couleur ? Quelle couleur ?

\- Les yeux, Dean. La couleur des yeux...

\- Oui, Dumbledore m'avait parlé de quelque chose avec les yeux... Les pouvoirs des Druides se voient par leurs yeux, plus le Druide est puissant plus ses yeux sont attirants, et si j'interprète bien ce qu'il m'a dit et ce que vous m'avez appris depuis que vous étiez à Poudlard... Lorsqu'on s'enracine, on ne perçoit pas la véritable couleur des yeux de l'autre ?

\- C'est grossièrement expliqué... Mais ça ne pouvait pas être expliqué autrement que comme ça.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris tout ça, mais c'est quoi ton histoire d'yeux qui _changent_ de couleur ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Dean...

\- Sam... Et si c'était au sens littéral, tout simplement ? Chacun de vous a un pouvoir différent... Et chacun a les yeux d'une couleur différente aussi... Il y a de votre pouvoir dans vos yeux, tout autour de vous... Mais ça se ressemble. Par exemple, quand Sam a une vision, ce qui se passe autour de lui ressemble à ce qui entourait le professeur Trelawney, qui enseigne la divination à Poudlard. Johannes a la capacité d'empathie... Gabriel et toi, Dean, vous êtes les seuls Druides que je connaisse qui ayez la même capacité, mais étrangement, vous n'avez pas la même couleur...

\- Comment ça, la même couleur ? Je n'ai aucune couleur.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse voir sa propre couleur... Tout comme Sam ne peut pas voir celle de Gabriel à cause de leurs Racines... C'est... Normal, je pense. Mais du coup, après l'Illumination Sacrée, peut-être que la couleur de Gabriel a changé ? Comme personne d'entre nous ne l'a connu avant, c'est impossible de le savoir. Il faudrait attendre que l'un de vous s'Illumine... » Un petit temps de silence s'installa entre eux, chacun réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se dire. Mais Sam sourit, et se tourna vers la jeune sorcière.

« Pas besoin, Rose... Tu as trouvé la réponse...

\- Comment ça, j'ai trouvé la réponse ?

\- Réfléchis. De quelle couleur sont les yeux de Castiel ?

\- Bleus, répondit Rose sans réfléchir. Mais rarement deux fois le même... Ce n'est pas à cause de Charlie ? Il pourrait avoir reçu une partie du don...

\- Non, l'interrompit Sam. Ca se verrait. Dean... Même question ?

\- Ils ne sont pas que bleus... Ils... Je ne sais pas..., dit simplement le plus âgé. Sammy, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Cas et Rose se... Transformeraient en Druides ?

\- Non. Je pense qu'ils ont des ancêtres parmi les Druides...

\- Nous avons le Sang Pur, répliqua Rozary, légèrement vexée.

\- A une époque, bien avant Merlin, bien avant les chasses, au temps de la dernière Harmonie, il arrivait à des Druides et des Sorciers de fonder des familles ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de statut de sang, à ce moment, l'humanité était bien trop jeune et peu répandue pour s'en soucier... Je pense que Castiel et toi descendez d'une de ces unions... Avec le statut de sang et les siècles, vos origines Druidiques se seraient atténuées, mais le fait de vous enraciner vous donnerait accès aux deux capacités.

\- Comment... Comment tu en viens à conclure ça, Sam ?

\- Rose, tu disais à l'instant que l'on ne connaissait personne avec la même capacité _et_ la même couleur... Mais si. Et cela nous prouve que si Gabriel t'apparaît de manière différente que Dean, c'est bien qu'il s'est Illuminé...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es aussi bleue que Castiel... »

Rozary resta interdite, accusant le coup, mais visiblement le répit n'avait plus sa place dans leur vie, car Isil et Jo apparurent dans la pièce. Avant même qu'elle ne réalise quoi que ce soit, Castiel était lui aussi en bas des escaliers, et après un regard vers les filles, il hocha la tête, silencieux, froid. Soudainement frissonnante, la jeune fille plongea son regard dans celui de Dean, apeurée, inquiète. Quelque chose se préparait, comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Un pressentiment.

« Rose, nous allons au Ministère. Remus a réussi à trouver Kingsley, mais il faut faire vite, Tu-Sais-Qui a des espions partout, et il se pourrait qu'il aie déjà appris ta venue.

\- D'accord... On part quand ?

\- Maintenant. »

Elle hocha la tête, se levant d'un mouvement mécanique, et prit la main que Jo lui tendait avant de ressentir un transplanage immédiat. Elles arrivèrent dans une ruelle de Londres, et Jo garda sa main dans la sienne, avant de la tirer à travers les rues, dans des escaliers, puis dans ce qu'elle lui apprit être le métro, un moyen de transport Moldu. Elle n'aimait pas cette impression d'être enfermée sous terre. Et, soudain, alors que tout semblait lui démontrer que rien ne pouvait être pire, elle ressentit l'Eloignement. Le vrai. Johannes. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle n'était plus près de lui. Et ce sentiment d'être incomplète, cette partie de son cœur, de son âme, d'elle même qui était juste tellement loin qu'elle ne pouvait plus le ressentir lui donnèrent la nausée. Plus rien n'avait de valeur, et si elle s'était écoutée elle aurait transplané immédiatement malgré la Trace et les Moldus, juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Tout va bien ?.. Tu es pâle... » Pour que même Jo aie remarqué qu'elle allait mal, les Racines devaient être sacrément atténuées... Elle répondit d'un mouvement de tête en signe de négation, et ne bougea plus. Elle se concentra sur Johannes, mais même son souvenir lui semblait lointain, inaccessible. C'était comme si cette part d'elle avait juste disparu, et elle se sentit perdue comme elle n'avait jamais cru que cela puisse être possible... Il lui aurait été tellement aisé de se laisser aller à la folie, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts... L'horreur...

xXxXxXx

Castiel plongea son regard dans celui d'Isil. Il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas quelque chose. Tentant de percer son esprit, il se retrouva face à un mur puissant d'Occlumencie. « Isil. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » La sorcière, Sam et même Castiel se tournèrent vers Dean.

« Comment tu sais qu'elle cache quelque chose ? Demanda le Mangemort, surpris.

\- Hazel. » répondit simplement le Druide, comme si c'était évident.

« Est-ce que c'est à propos de Charlie ? Ils l'ont retrouvée ?

\- Oui, Castiel, ils l'ont retrouvée.

\- Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ?

\- Garth, l'ami de Jo l'a ramenée chez eux. Bobby est le frère d'Ellen, et est devenu passionné par la magie dès qu'il a su que sa nièce était une sorcière. Il connait un nombre impressionnants de légendes à propos des phénomènes de magie que la sorcellerie ne pouvait identifier. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'hier, quand Jo me l'a présentée. Il pourrait nous aider, je pense...

\- C'est gentil, Isil, merci. Mais je t'ai posé une question. Charlie va bien ?

\- Cas ? Ca va ?

\- On ne parle pas de moi, Dean. »

Gabriel pénétra dans la pièce, Johannes sur ses talons, aussi paniqués l'un que l'autre. « Rose va bien, elle est avec Jo au Ministère pour pouvoir se rendre utile.

\- Oui, Castiel, je sais qu'elle est avec Jo autre part, merci de la précision toutefois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ?

\- Isil a des informations sur Charlie dont j'ai besoin.

\- Cas, elle va bien, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Ce n'est pas toi qui parle...

\- Si, Dean, justement. C'est moi qui parle. Et j'adore ça. J'adore sentir cette chose en moi. Et j'aurais ces informations sur Charlie, de gré ou de force. Mais d'abord, je dois faire quelque chose... » Et, une soudaine lueur démente dans le regard, un sourire fou au visage, il remonta sa manche et posa sa baguette sur son tatouage devenu blanc, avant de les regarder tous une dernière fois et de transplaner.

xXxXxXx

Rozary avait la nausée. Il lui fallait toutes ses forces pour se concentrer sur ses Racines, sans toutefois en être consciente, car si elle avait écouté ses premiers instincts, elle aurait transplané auprès de Johannes à la seconde où on lui avait retiré la Trace pour l'examen. Mais elle y arriva, par elle ne sut quel miracle d'ailleurs, car elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, venu d'elle ne savait où. Quelque chose se passait mal. Quoi ? Même Jo semblait le sentir, car elle se tourna vers Rozary comme si elle avait su que la douleur allait arriver, à l'instant même où elle eut mal. Elle s'effondra, secouée de spasmes de douleur, hurlant et se débattant, pour une raison totalement inexpliquée, alors qu'elle traversait le hall d'entrée du Ministère en direction de la sortie. Jo eut un réflexe salvateur en les faisant presque instantanément transplaner, mais elle ne doutait pas que plusieurs personnes les aient vues.

Au moment où elles apparurent dans le salon, Jo se demanda si le fait d'avoir rapproché Rose de Johannes était une bonne idée, car elle vit la Folie dans les yeux de Castiel alors que la douleur des deux jeunes gens semblait par miracle s'être atténuée au même instant. Cela l'effraya, mais ce qui l'effraya plus encore était les cris de Rose, qui se renforcèrent à nouveau au moment où Castiel tendit la main vers Johannes, qui était au bord de l'inconscience, ne semblant même plus capable de se débattre ou de crier. Comment Lestrange pouvait-elle endurer leur souffrance à tous les deux de la sorte ? Jusqu'où tiendrait-elle avant la folie, qui semblait proche ? Et Castiel... Si la potion ne fonctionnait pas, que faire ? Elle leva sa baguette, mais elle traversa aussitôt la fenêtre, probablement pour rejoindre celle d'Isil, songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua que son amie était elle aussi désarmée.

Dean n'avait aucune idée de la manière qu'il pourrait employer pour améliorer la situation. La potion de Rozary n'était apparemment pas assez corsée... Et c'était elle qui en payait les frais. Il se demandait également où était parti Castiel pendant plus d'une heure. Mais ce n'était pas les questions à se poser en ce moment. Il fallait que cela stoppe, mais comment ? Johannes venait de tomber inconscient, Rose se débattait toujours en hurlant, au grand plaisir de Castiel, qui avait dans le regard cette folie destructrice qui lui fit presque peur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, cette fameuse nuit, mais quelque chose prenait le dessus sur le sorcier, quelque chose de mauvais qui réveillait en lui des pulsions inattendues... Dean se demanda l'espace d'une seconde combien de temps cela prendrait avant qu'il n'en subisse les effets à son tour.

Les cris de Rozary s'arrêtèrent, et Castiel se tourna vers Isil. « Alors ? Elle arrive, cette information ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas sur Charlie ?

\- Tu crois que c'est en torturant des gosses qui ne t'ont rien fait que je vais te le dire !? »

Le Mangemort sourit de toutes ses dents et s'approcha lentement de la sorcière, la plaquant contre le mur, sa baguette sous la gorge. Il murmurait une formule dans une langue qu'aucun ne connaissait, et plus la formule durait, plus Isil devenait pâle, ce que seul Sam semblait voir, les autres tentant de réanimer Johannes et Rozary, qui avait elle aussi fini par se laisser aller à l'inconscience.

Forcé par l'urgence, le Druide ne réfléchit pas, et se tourna vers Loki. Il savait que l'animal le comprendrait, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour communiquer avec lui. Il lui envoya juste mentalement l'image de ce dont il avait besoin, et de l'endroit où il pouvait le trouver. Lorsque le renard partit, Sam regarda son frère, et articula sans les prononcer les mots « Hazel » et « Baguettes », ce que Dean sembla comprendre, car quelques secondes après, ce fut au tour de l'écureuil de quitter la pièce.

Castiel, embrassant cette obscurité qu'il avait en lui, n'avait rien vu venir. Il ne se doutait pas que cela pouvait être pire. Mais c'était toujours pire, quoi qu'il se passe. Et là, tout se déroula en même temps. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il en eut. Isil qui laissa enfin tomber toutes les barrières d'occlumencie qu'elle avait montées, et cette information qu'il désirait tant. Sa sœur ne voulait plus le voir, ni entendre parler de lui. Cette part chaotique de lui qui sembla comme exploser de fureur à cette nouvelle. Hazel qui revenait avec les baguettes des sorcières, et qui lui fit reporter son attention vers Dean, dans le regard duquel il se perdit une fraction de seconde qui sembla une éternité. Un coup sourd, à l'arrière de son crâne. Et, enfin, à nouveau, le noir...


	15. Chapter 10

Petit chapitre de pause dans l'histoire principale... Enjoy' ;)

(et passez lire New Prophet, y'a du nouveau aussi si vous voulez ^^)

Des bisous !

Glad.

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Blessed with luck, born without – The tale of two cursed children

 _La nuit était claire, ce soir-là, et un vent frais balayait le Loch. Mais l'enfant assise sur le bord du ponton ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ne portant aucune veste sur ses bras nus. Elle aimait bien cet endroit. C'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait normale. Parce qu'elle était seule, et pouvait jouer avec ses pouvoirs. Elle ne les avait montré qu'à Kevin, pour l'instant. Son meilleur ami. Mais il dormait, et puis cet endroit, ce n'était jamais totalement pareil. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé, deux ans plus tôt, en se promenant tard le soir. Cela lui avait semblé étrange, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais aventurée si loin du jardin seule. Mais elle était curieuse de nature, donc ce n'était pas réellement étonnant._

Il l'avait enfin retrouvée. Cela lui avait pris du temps et de la réflexion, mais le Maître serait fier qu'il aie songé à ce souvenir... Douze ans auparavant, lors du repas familial de Noël, son père avait fait une annonce : Dès le mois de septembre, Castiel serait grand frère. Mais les mois passèrent, et bien après les huit ans de l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque, à la période à laquelle le bébé aurait du naître, on en entendit plus parler. Castiel n'eut ni frère, ni sœur, il était le seul descendant de la pure famille des Novak. Oh, il avait des parents dans toutes les familles de sorciers, bien sur, sa mère étant elle même l'une des cousines éloignées de Lucius Malefoy, un de ses camarades de classe lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Mais cela importait peu. Ce qui importait, c'était qu'il avait retrouvé la trace de l'enfant. Durant plusieurs semaines, il avait cru perdre son temps, mais il avait fini par y parvenir. Il fallait qu'il mette fin aux jours de cette fillette s'il voulait devenir l'Ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme il le lui avait ordonné. Et Castiel était sur le point de le faire, ayant lancé le sortilège de l'Imperium sur l'enfant dont il ignorait le nom pour qu'elle s'éloigne de l'orphelinat dans lequel elle vivait. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse, et rester le plus discret possible.

Elle était là, sur le ponton qu'il avait choisi pour mettre fin à ses jours, tout son plan se déroulant parfaitement, jusqu'aux moindres détails. Sauf un, qu'il n'aurait pu prévoir. La fillette s'assit au bord de l'eau et ses cheveux prirent soudain une teinte bleu vif. Castiel cligna des yeux, incrédule, avant de se projeter dans l'esprit de cette enfant vive, innocente, née malheureusement sans autre pouvoirs que ceux de changer son apparence à volonté... Elle aurait dû porter son nom. Mais s'appelait juste Charlie. Et Castiel, aussi résigné qu'il était, ne vit que l'innocence dans l'esprit de sa sœur... Et c'est là qu'il réalisa. C'était sa sœur. Et malgré tout ce que lui avait promis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pouvait pas lui obéir sur ce point. Et puis, en soi, ce n'était pas désobéir... Charlie n'était pas une Novak, même si elle aurait pu. Elle n'était qu'une enfant orpheline, parce que née dans la mauvaise famille, et cela le rendait malade...

Paradoxalement, et malgré le fait qu'il se rende compte de l'importance de ce secret, il décida de protéger la fillette. Durant deux ans, il la fit régulièrement venir sur ce ponton, et lui sondait l'esprit afin de s'assurer qu'elle se portait bien. Il aurait aimé lui parler, mais n'osait pas, et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre...

Elle avait fêté ses 11 ans avec les autres enfants, comme chaque année, lut-il dans son esprit. Elle était heureuse. Mais quelque chose manquait. Elle voyait bien qu'elle était spéciale, qu'elle était la seule à avoir ce don de changer de couleur de cheveux ou d'yeux à volonté, et pourtant, rien... Qu'aurait-elle voulu qu'il se passe, se demanda Castiel l'espace d'un instant, avant de se rendre compte que c'était normalement la période où elle aurait dû recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard.

Il resta plusieurs soirs, cette semaine-là, guettant l'arrivée des chouettes, mais aucune ne se montra. Les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues étaient donc vraies... Et cette petite devrait se débrouiller seule, du haut de ses onze ans, parce qu'elle était née sans pouvoirs et dans une mauvaise famille... Il ne prit même pas le temps d'être dégouté par le fait que sa sœur soie une Crackmole. Il s'y était attaché, depuis deux ans qu'il l'observait. Et elle lui rappelait un peu celui qu'il avait été, si l'on retire la famille influente et la magie noire. C'était Charlie, Charlie et ses pouvoirs, Charlie qui se sentait seule et n'aurait jamais l'occasion de traverser le lac sur une barque en compagnie de Hagrid pour voir Poudlard la première fois de sa vie. Charlie Novak, pensa-t-il brièvement avant de sceller, comme toujours, ces souvenirs et leurs pensées dans son esprit, loin de tout ce que pourrait voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils là, ni Castiel ni Charlie n'aurait pu le dire. C'était fou ce qu'elle ressemblait à leur mère, avec ses cheveux noirs foncés qui lui retombaient dans le dos. Castiel avait les mêmes, bien que plus court. Mais, alors qu'il avait hérité des yeux bleus perçants de leur père, Charlie avait le même regard décidé de leur mère. A la fois bleus, gris, et verts, le tout formant un mélange harmonieux dans lequel on pouvait se perdre des heures entières, ses yeux étaient ce qui lui rappelait le plus Enigma Novak... Et ce qui lui manquait le plus. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à la tuer. Il ne le pouvait pas plus aujourd'hui que deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée. Mais elle était là, pourtant. Il avait souvent du batailler mentalement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui mentir... Mais il ne pouvait pas tuer sa sœur. Elle n'était même pas à proprement parler de la famille, ni même une sorcière ! C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas menti, deux ans auparavant, en retournant voir son Maître. Les Novak n'existaient plus.

Il fit quelques pas en s'avançant sur le ponton de bois, ce qui, à sa grande surprise, ne surprit pas la fillette. Elle parla, même, d'une voix calme et posée pourtant chantante qui le prit au dépourvu l'espace d'un instant. « Je me demandais si vous alliez vous montrer un jour...

\- Depuis combien de temps tu sais que je suis là ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, choisissant de lui parler normalement, puisque c'était ce qu'elle faisait elle aussi malgré son jeune âge.

\- Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas. Les autres fois non plus, en fait. Mais je sais que vous êtes là à chaque fois que je viens ici. » Elle marqua une courte pause, durant laquelle Castiel n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir, avant que l'enfant ne reprenne : « Je me sens bien, quand je viens. Je crois que c'est à cause de vous. Est-ce que vous êtes un ange ? »

Castiel éclata mentalement d'un rire ironique. Un ange... Il était plutôt le contraire. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il faisait au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il protègerait sa sœur quoi qu'il en coûte. Il avait même déjà préparé son cadeau d'anniversaire... A sa manière.

La fillette semblait attendre sa réponse, plongeant ces yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de leur mère dans les siens. C'était étrange, maintenant qu'il la regardait réellement, il n'arrivait pas à saisir la véritable couleur de son regard... Pourquoi ?

« Non, je ne suis pas un ange. Je m'appelle Castiel.

\- C'est pourtant un nom d'ange. Moi, je suis Charlie. Si tu n'es pas un ange, alors qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi je me sens bien à cause de toi ? Avant quand tu étais loin, je le savais, et maintenant que tu es plus près, je me sens bien aussi. Et tes yeux sont bizarres... »

Castiel ne releva pas le sujet des yeux. Cela lui semblait peu important, à l'époque. Mais il devait répondre à la jeune fille. N'étant pas une Moldue à proprement parler, il pouvait lui parler sans craindre que le Ministère ne leur tombe dessus. « Peux-tu garder un secret, Charlie ? » Elle hocha la tête. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Castiel. « C'est un secret très important, et tu ne pourras jamais en parler à personne, à moins que je ne t'y autorise... Parce que cela pourrait être très dangereux si quelqu'un apprenait ce que je vais te dire...

\- Pas même à Kevin ?

\- Tu pourras lui dire une partie. Celle que je vais t'expliquer maintenant, qui sera aussi ton cadeau d'anniversaire. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit-elle simplement sans même une seconde d'hésitation.

\- Tu as déjà remarqué que tu pouvais changer la couleur de tes cheveux quand tu voulais ?

\- Oui. Et celle de mes yeux, aussi, mais ce n'est jamais pareil que la vraie, je trouve...

\- Tu as raison, tes yeux sont très beaux. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en parle. Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais tout changer en toi. La forme de ton nez, la couleur de ta peau... Même si ce n'est pas humain.

\- Je pourrais me faire des oreilles d'elfe, par exemple ? » Castiel grimaça, avant de comprendre en sondant son esprit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'elfe de maison et que son image mentale des elfe était bien différente de ce qu'ils étaient en vérité.

« Oui, tu pourrais. Mais tu peux te faire un bec de canard, aussi, si tu veux faire rire Kevin... Ou une peau comme celle d'un serpent. Mais ça sera toujours ton corps à toi qui en prendra l'apparence, tu n'auras jamais un vrai bec de canard.

\- Comment je fais ça ?

\- Il suffit que tu y penses, et que tu veuilles ressembler à ça en ce moment. » La petite ferma les yeux, et son nez se transforma lentement en museau de chat, moustaches comprises.

« Comme ça ?

\- Oui, sourit Castiel. Tu peux changer chaque partie de ton corps, sauf que tu ne peux pas te transformer en garçon... Mais pour te déguiser, c'est pratique. La couleur de ta peau, la forme de tes yeux, absolument tout. Mais attention, Charlie, personne à part Kevin et toi ne doit être au courant de ce secret, c'est très important.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... » commença Castiel avant de s'interrompre quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. « Remets ton nez, s'il te plait. »

Charlie s'exécuta, et le regarda intensément, avant de sourire. « Ce n'est rien, tu sais. Kevin et moi, on a pas peur des méchants. » Castiel prit sa sœur par le bras et plongea ses yeux azur dans les siens.

« Charlie, c'est très important. Personne ne doit savoir, tout comme personne, jamais, ne doit savoir que je suis venu te voir. Si Kevin te demande pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas en parler, tu lui diras que ceux avec des pouvoirs comme les tiens sont recherchés, et qu'il faut garder ça secret, tu comprends ? Et à partir de maintenant, tout ce que l'on va se dire restera entre nous. » Elle hocha la tête, réalisant soudain à quel point la situation était grave.

« Et ces gens qui recherchent ceux comme moi... Ils sont si dangereux que ça ?

-Ils sont pire encore. J'en connais qui nous tueraient tous les deux juste pour servir leur Maître...

\- Tu en fais partie, c'est ça ? » Castiel la regarda, interloqué, mais elle poursuivit d'elle-même. « J'ai deviné. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit où j'étais à ton Maître ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres, Charlie. Tu es différente, dans ton monde, comme dans le mien, et tu n'as pas choisi d'être là.

\- Tu viens d'un autre monde ?

\- Si on veut. Je suis un sorcier.

\- Oh ! Comme Merlin ?

\- Je ne suis pas un aussi grand sorcier que lui, mais oui, comme Merlin.

\- Alors, il a vraiment existé ? Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'on vous raconte comme histoire chez les Moldus... Mais oui, Merlin a vraiment existé.

\- C'est quoi un Moldu ?

\- Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Kevin, par exemple, est un Moldu.

\- Et il y a un Maître qui veut du mal aux enfants avec des pouvoirs ? Pourquoi ? Et moi, je suis quoi ?

\- Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, chez les Sorciers ça porte malheur de prononcer son nom. Et toi, Charlie, tu es une petite fille très spéciale qui est née dans une famille qui ne te méritait pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Tu seras toujours en sécurité, tant que je veillerais sur toi.

\- Vous avez connu mes parents ?

\- C'est une histoire pour un autre jour. Tu es fatiguée, rentre dormir.

\- Mais... Quand est-ce que je te reverrai ?

\- Bientôt. Je viendrais aussi souvent que je le peux, je te le promets. Va dormir maintenant, et n'oublie pas nos secrets, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Castiel.

\- Bonne nuit, Charlie...

XxXxX

 _Charlie avait attendu avec impatience, les fois suivantes, le désir profond qu'elle éprouvait d'aller au ponton, voir Castiel. Elle y était retournée seule, depuis, mais ne l'avait plus senti aux alentours. Ce n'était pas pareil._

 _Depuis la première fois, elle était retournée au ponton tous les deux mois. Mais cette fois-ci, il se passa un an entier avant que Castiel ne refasse surface. Le jour de ses douze ans. Charlie s'était dirigée presque machinalement vers leur lieu de rendez-vous, oubliant presque qu'il allait être là. Elle avait fini par se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais non. Il était déjà là lorsqu'elle arriva, et les derniers mètres vers lui se firent en courant, l'attrapant brutalement dans ses bras une fois à ses côtés. Etrangement, Castiel lui rendit l'étreinte. Etrangement aussi, il semblait différent. Mais en bien._

Castiel n'avait plus pu revenir voir sa sœur après la bombe d'informations qu'il lui avait lancée en pleine figure. Il aurait du, il le savait, aller vérifier si elle se portait bien. Mais à quel prix ? Le monde sorcier était en pleine guerre, et son Maître gagnait. Et même si sa sœur lui avait manqué, il n'avait pu la voir faute de temps ou de sécurité pour la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue. Elle ressemblait à leur mère... C'était son portrait craché, si l'on en oubliait la différence d'âge, et le fait que Charlie, jamais, ne connaîtrait cette information. Il se l'était juré, tout comme il se sentait responsable d'elle et de son futur. Il avait déjà ensorcelé et pris des mesures pour son avenir, dans les meilleures écoles, pour elle et Kevin, de qui elle semblait ne pas vouloir se séparer. Le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Cela lui brisa le cœur, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne devait être dans la vie de Charlie qu'un sorcier qui pour une raison mystérieuse avait choisi de l'aider.

« Je me suis inquiétée, dit Charlie, le sortant de ses pensées. Où étais-tu ?

\- Un peu partout. Je voyage beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que mon Maître le demande, répondit simplement Castiel.

\- Et tu aimes ça ? Voyager pour lui ?

\- Je sers sa cause.

\- La cause d'un homme qui ordonne à ses amis de l'appeler ''Maître'' ? Est-ce que tu fais la bonne chose, Castiel ?

\- Charlie, c'est la guerre. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais toi et tous ceux que tu connais pourraient mourir si...

\- Si vous gagnez ? Alors pourquoi tu es venu ? Pour me dire que tu ne m'avais pas tuée il y a trois ans pour me tuer maintenant ? Ou dans quelques mois, ou quelques années, je ne sais pas quand votre guerre se terminera ? Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire là-dedans ? Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour, je ne sais pas moi... Ne pas mourir ?

\- Non. », répondit à nouveau Castiel, plongeant son regard glacial dans le sien et lui intimant de se taire. « Je suis venu te dire que rien, tant que je serais là, ne t'arrivera jamais, ni à ceux que tu aimes. Mais tu vas devoir être patiente, d'accord ? Je fais ce que je peux pour te protéger... Ce n'est pas simple. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est vraiment très puissant, et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive jusqu'à toi. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, osant se perdre dans les yeux étranges nuancés de bleu du sorcier, qui sourit et sortit une drôle de boîte hexagonale de sa poche. « Je t'ai ramené un cadeau... Dans mon monde, les enfants adorent ça... » Il lui tendit l'objet, qu'elle prit avant de lire à voix haute.

« Chocogrenouilles... Est-ce que...

\- Non, c'est du chocolat en forme de grenouille, tout simplement. Ouvre, tu verras. »

Elle s'exécuta, sursautant lorsque la grenouille sauta hors de son emballage, tentant de l'attraper sous le regard amusé de Castiel. Lorsque ce fut fait, et que le sortilège qui animait la nourriture se dissipa, elle regarda le chocolat, comme hésitante.

« Ce n'est qu'un sortilège, tu sais. Elle ne bougera plus et ne te mangera certainement pas. » Et Charlie goûta, heureuse, le chocolat sorcier pour la première fois, se délectant de ce sentiment de paix qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Castiel, lui, souriait, heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de voir sa sœur goûter au chocolat sorcier pour la première fois. Il se promit de lui faire gouter d'autres sucreries, elle allait adorer les Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue !

Mais Castiel avait peur, et Charlie dut le sentir car elle releva la tête vers celui qu'elle ignorait être son frère. « Merci, Castiel... » Celui-ci sourit, rassuré, mais la jeune fille fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment... Mon Maître s'apprête à faire quelque chose d'horrible. S'il réussit, il se peut que la guerre ne s'arrête jamais, à moins qu'il ne gagne, ce qui voudrait dire que...

\- Je serais en danger, poursuivit Charlie dans un souffle.

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit, tant que je serais en vie il ne t'arrivera rien. Attends... »

Castiel prit dans sa poche un paquet emballé de papier kraft de forme rectangulaire et plutôt fine. Il le lui tendit, et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Tu peux garder la carte Chocogrenouille, si tu veux, mais personne ne doit la voir parce qu'elle est ensorcelée aussi.

\- D'accord, je sais déjà où je vais la mettre. Et ça, c'est quoi ?

\- Ouvre, je t'expliquerai après. » Et Charlie déballa son second cadeau, avant de le fixer, incrédule.

« Un miroir ?

\- Oui, attends. » Castiel prit délicatement le miroir tandis que sa baguette glissait de sa manche, puis le coupa en deux à l'aide d'un sort informulé. Après quoi il sortit une potion de sa poche qu'il versa sur les deux parties, avant de les plaquer l'une à l'autre et de prononcer une longue formule. Une lumière violette apparut entre les deux miroirs, et Castiel en profita pour faire glisser sa baguette dans sa manche comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« C'était quoi ça ? De la magie ?

\- Oui, Charlie, mais encore une fois cette magie doit rester secrète, personne ne doit savoir, pas même Kevin. Ce n'est plus un miroir ordinaire, si j'ai ma moitié à proximité, et que tu prononces mon prénom devant, elle chauffera et nous pourrons nous parler sans que je vienne... Pareil si c'est moi qui prononce ton nom, ta moitié sera un peu plus chaude et tu n'auras qu'à répondre mon prénom pour pouvoir me voir et me parler.

\- Merci, Castiel ! » répondit-elle en se jetant à son cou, manquant de les faire basculer tous les deux dans le Loch. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas arrêter de venir ?

\- Je n'arrêterai jamais de veiller sur toi, Charlie. Tu te souviens de ma promesse ?

\- Tant que tu es en vie, je suis en sécurité.

\- Voilà. Je vais devoir m'absenter, et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer. Mais tu auras régulièrement de mes nouvelles, autant que je peux en donner... D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Castiel... Mes parents, est-ce qu'ils savent où je suis ? Est-ce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi ? Je les reverrais un jour ?...

\- Je te reparlerais de tes parents un jour, Charlie. Je trouverais même si tu veux des photos d'eux. Mais pas aujourd'hui. C'est...

\- Une histoire pour un autre jour. Je sais. Mais dis-moi au moins une chose sur eux, s'il te plait. »

Castiel prit une profonde inspiration, réfléchissant à quoi dire, ou faire. Puis il sourit et s'agenouilla devant elle, se mettant à sa hauteur. « Plus je t'observe, plus tu me fais penser à ta mère. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, et c'en est presque douloureux...

\- Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimais ?

\- Plus que tu ne le penses. Rentre chez toi, maintenant, il est tard. »

Et la petite Charlie, serrant précieusement son miroir, un morceau d'emballage de Chocogrenouille dépassant de la poche de sa robe de chambre, rentra dans son dortoir le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ressemblait à sa mère.

Castiel, lui, essuya une larme lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle ne se retournerait plus vers lui, ou du moins qu'elle ne pourrait plus le voir, puis transplana.

XxXxX

Castiel et Charlie s'étaient parlés plusieurs fois au fil des années, toujours par le biais du miroir. Ils avaient eu au moins une conversation par mois, et quand parfois Charlie demandait quand elle allait le revoir, ou des informations sur ses parents, Castiel avait toujours répondu « C'est une histoire pour un autre jour. ». Après plusieurs tentatives ratées, Charlie arrêta de poser ces questions, pour demander d'autres choses. Si elle verrait d'autres sorts, un jour, ce à quoi il répondait qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Sur quoi il travaillait, à présent que son Maître avait disparu, mais il ne répondait pas non plus, en disant que c'était mieux pour elle de ne pas le savoir. Il lui répétait toujours qu'il la garderait en sécurité, et il le faisait, Charlie ne savait au juste comment, mais il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé de grave, tout était presque trop beau pour être vrai, depuis les écoles qu'elle avait eu l'opportunité de fréquenter avec Kevin jusqu'aux emplois qu'elle avait trouvés presque comme par magie pour financer leurs études. Tout était parfait, et elle savait que c'était grâce à Castiel, qui bien qu'il soie loin d'être un ange, était devenu le sien.

C'est le jour de ses dix-sept ans qu'elle le revit en chair et en os. Elle passait la soirée avec Kevin dans un parc, à l'abri des arbres, buvant un alcool non-identifiable de basse qualité, quand elle frissonna, et se leva sous le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami. « Il est là... » répondit simplement la jeune femme.

« Qui ?

\- Moi », répondit Castiel en apparaissant à quelques mètres d'eux. Charlie courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle il répondit affectueusement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment avez-vous fait ça ?

\- Castiel, est-ce que tout va bien ? Quelque chose a changé, on dirait... »

Castiel baissa les yeux vers Kevin, puis sourit. « Enchanté de te connaître, Kevin. Je m'appelle Castiel, et malgré tout ce que te diras Charlie, je ne suis pas un ange gardien, mais un sorcier.

\- Vous faites partie de ceux qui la protègent, ou de ceux qui la recherchent ?

\- Les deux. Je la cherchais, puis j'ai décidé de la protéger. A présent, je comprends pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Charlie, visiblement inquiète.

\- Rien de grave, Charlie, ne t'en fais pas. Mais j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter... » Un bruissement un peu plus loin fit détourner le regard des deux jeunes gens vers son origine, qui s'avéra être deux hommes, d'apparence du même âge que Castiel. L'un était aussi grand que lui, d'ailleurs, aux cheveux courts, tandis que l'autre les dépassait d'une bonne tête et avait les cheveux mi-longs. Leurs yeux semblaient irradier de quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. « Voici Sam et Dean, reprit Castiel. Ce sont des Druides.

\- Cas, tu es sur qu'on peut parler ici ? Interrogea Dean, celui aux cheveux courts.

\- Oui Dean, j'ai sécurisé les alentours... Sinon, j'aurais déjà été convoqué au Ministère pour avoir pratiqué la magie devant un Moldu.

\- Moldu ? Demanda Kevin, qui semblait ne pas être le seul à se demander ce que signifiait ce mot.

\- Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, répondit Charlie en se tournant vers Castiel et les deux Druides. J'ignorais que les Druides existaient...

\- Nous sommes presque éteints. Mais plusieurs prophéties annoncent notre retour à la l'Harmonie, un jour prochain, répondit Sam. Nous avons besoin de votre aide...

\- De... Notre aide ? Mais pourquoi nous ? » Répondit Kevin, que Charlie regarda avant de se tourner vers Castiel, l'air interrogatrice. Castiel y lut une série d'autres questions. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant? Comment pouvaient-ils leur être utiles ? Que fallait-il faire ? Etait-ce dangereux ?

« Une couverture, en fait. Après notre première rencontre, j'ai fait ouvrir un compte pour toi dans une banque Moldue. J'y ai versé de l'argent régulièrement, et dans un an ce compte sera à toi. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sur le point de faire quelque chose d'horrible qui déclencherait la fin de tout et la naissance du Chaos en me faisant exterminer les Druides. J'ai vu ce qu'il était... Et il n'en est qu'un chevalier... Imaginez le reste. Tu te soutes de ce qu'il est Charlie, et je dois absolument disparaître aux yeux de tous, et surtout des siens...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me suis Enraciné. C'est un lien très profond et fort qui arrive à certains Druides... Malheureusement il est aussi dangereux, et je ne peux plus m'éloigner de Dean sans être plus faible, c'est pourquoi il est là.

\- D'accord... Et qu'est-ce que moi, je peux y faire ?

\- Sam et Dean ne peuvent pas s'éloigner de la forêt, mais ont besoin d'une réelle maison pour vivre car ils n'ont pas eu de Maître pour les former. J'ai repéré une maison, en Ecosse, qui serait parfaite, chacun de nous pourrait trouver du travail dans le petit village qui est juste à côté... Mais ils ne connaissent pas le monde Moldu comme vous, et moi encore moins. Nous allons avoir besoin de vous pour nous aider à nous fondre dans la masse...

\- Pourquoi nous ? Demanda Kevin à nouveau.

\- Parce que Charlie tient à toi. Et parce que j'ai juré protection à Charlie. Je paierai une partie de la maison, je ne pense pas qu'il y aie assez sur le compte que je t'ai ouvert... Alors Charlie ? » La jeune fille sembla hésiter quelques instants, avant de plonger son regard dans celui devenu encore plus étrange, de Castiel.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas sans danger ?

\- Je te l'ai promis, Charlie. Tant que je serais vivant, il ne t'arrivera rien. Alors ? Acceptes-tu de nous aider ?..

\- Oui. »

Castiel se réveilla en sueur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir nagé dans une Pensine remplie de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait avec Charlie, ainsi que ceux de la jeune femme. C'était horrible, et il sentit la part d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres ronronner de plaisir à cette sensation qui lui glaçait le sang. Il fallait qu'il soie prudent, qu'il n'avoue jamais ni au Lord, ni à Charlie ce qu'il avait fait.

A ses côtés, Dean remua en grognant, passant instinctivement son bras autour de lui Castiel sourit, revoir ces souvenirs de Charlie lui avait fait autant de mal que de bien, et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Etait-ce normal ? Il décida de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, à la recherche de Gabriel. Hazel se percha sur son épaule et ils sortirent de la chambre, du bruit résonnant au salon. Le pas de la porte passé, il se retrouva face à Charlie, et son sourire se figea. Elle avait repris son apparence normale... Et ressemblait trait pour trait à leur mère au même âge. Cela lui fendit le cœur, mais il se forca à afficher un petit sourire et à s'approcher. « Hey... »

Mais Charlie ne répondait pas, et s'affairait au rangement.

« Charlie...

\- Chut. Les morts ne parlent pas.

\- Mais je ne suis pas...

\- Tu avais dit qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, Castiel. Tu me l'avais promis. Et non seulement Kevin est mort, mais tu tortures ces enfants par plaisir... Ne le nies pas. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour Kevin, j'en suis aussi désolé que toi ! S'il te plait... Pourquoi revenir si tu ne veux plus me parler ?

\- J'ai un travail ici, tu te souviens ? A la bibliothèque du musée, dans la ville d'à côté ? Et cette maison est en partie à moi. Je reviens si tu acceptes le fait d'être mort. Je ne te reparlerai que lorsque tu auras en effet fait quelque chose pour moi.

\- J'ai tout fait pour toi !

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ? Tu as connu mes parents, dis-moi au moins s'ils sont encore vivants, ou s'ils s'inquiètent pour moi ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Castiel de garder le silence. Il savait qu'un jour, il devrait tout avouer à sa sœur, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas encore le bon moment. L'un d'entre eux n'était pas prêt. Lequel, c'était une autre question, les deux peut-être, qui sait ? Mais il ne pouvait rien lui avouer pour l'instant...

Il soupira, et laissa Charlie l'ignorer, allant préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il demanderait plus tard à Gabriel pourquoi il avait fait ces rêves alors qu'elle était justement revenue. Mais ce n'était pas la question. Elle était là. Elle faisait comme s'il était mort, mais elle était revenue à la maison. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant...


End file.
